Synergy
by Ghostwriter789
Summary: After learning she is much farther behind than she thought at Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose is out to prove that anyone can be a hero if they just stand together with their team.
1. Chapter 1

Synergy

:

A/N: All I can say is that this idea came about after reading the works of | OmegaInfinity |. Go read his stuff. Seriously, it is pretty good… As for how this fic will go… I am trying to break out of my edge lord habits… so this story might be a bit crazy at times, but it should be pretty balanced… I hope. Leave a review to let me know if it worked out…

:

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or DBZ or any other franchise… seriously if I did do you think I would be writing fanfiction? Don't answer that…

:

:

Pacing the floor of their new dorm room Yang was trying to find a way to cheer up her sister. It was only the day after the entrance exam and that little harpy of a girl, Weiss, was already making her sister down in the dumps. It had all been going so well too…

:

"That was amazing!" Ruby shouted getting back to their rooms. "I was like heeeyyyyaaa! And then-and then Yang was all like Blam! And then Blake was all like swish, I'm a sly mother-"

Ruby would proceed to do this for the next hours if not stopped soon. Thankfully Blake stepped in.

"It wasn't all that impressive." Blake said modestly. "I had to use my semblance a few times to get away. Way more than I usually need to…"

Yang perked up placing her bag on the bottom bunk. "Wait, what _is_ your semblance? Sorry I didn't catch it with all the fight going on..."

Blake smirked. "Yeah, that was pretty crazy… My semblance is called Shadow. I can make duplicates of myself and leave an after image… They're just smoke and shadows though, so it's not like they are good for anything except running away…"

"You could try using dust." Weiss chimed in, unloading her bags. Seriously, how many clothes does a girl need? "You could probably use your semblance with dust to combine the effect. Make a clone, and then when it is supposed to pop it will leave behind an ice statue, or an explosion, or something else depending on the dust you use."

Blake narrowed her eyes, but nodded in acceptance. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Just something to think about." Weiss said offhand before turning to Yang. "What's yours by the way?"

"Mine?" Yang said scratching her head. "I don't really have a name for it. 'Rage' maybe? I basically absorb damage and dish it out back twice as hard… usually only happens when I get mad."

"That's pretty useful…" Wiess admitted. "Kind of sucks for ranged opponents though, or do you have a solution…?"

"Meh, I prefer to keep fights close range. My gauntlets can fire shotgun shells, so I get _some_ range." Yang said. Blake smirked. "What?"

"Remind me to stay away from you during that time of the month." Blake said breaking out smiling. Yang blushed.

"Yeah… I can be a bit of bitch around that time." Yang said evenly despite her embarrassment. "So… princess what's yours? I saw you slinging out those…?"

"Glyphs." Wiess said. Yang whistled.

"I heard of those!" Yang said. "You can basically make reality your bitch if you know the right ones. How many you got now?"

"Just Haste and Slow." Wiess said with a smirk as Yang's eyes widened.

"You already have two down? Damn girl… you are going to be pretty dangerous one day." Yang said returning smirk.

"Hardly…" Wiess said. "There are still plenty of downsides, like how long it takes, how much dust to use, and well… I can only really use Haste to make platforms without concentrating… My sister is better at it."

"Still… damn…" Yang said bringing a happy blush to the heiress' cheeks. Blake rolled her eyes.

"So, what's yours oh, fearless leader?" Blake asked. Ruby smiled striking a pose and puffing out her chest.

"Speed! I can move super-fast!" Ruby said proudly. Yang smiled, she was already so far ahead. Yang hadn't even unlocked her semblance until last year!

Blake and Wiess looked at each other then back to Ruby.

"Um… are you sure?" Blake asked uncertainly. Ruby deflated and Yang felt indignant.

"Hey, what's that for?" Yang said crossing her arms. Blake held up her hands in a placating gesture.

"Well… I mean… you weren't really going faster than I could… so…" Blake said. Ruby pouted.

"What? You think you can outrun my sister when her semblance is Speed?" Yang asked. What was Blake's deal?

"No, she's right." Wiess said eyeing Blake before looking at Ruby. "You do know all Hunters and Huntress' can utilize Aura to move faster… right? You know… Aura Speed?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah… I mean… that's how I replace myself with my Shadow."

"And how I am able to jump up and move around so quickly." Wiess added. Yang was getting angry in Ruby's defense. Ruby herself was looking wide eyed like she had never hear this before, before looking down at the floor, not saying a word. "There's hundreds of techniques you can do with just basic Aura enhancement."

"Then what about the rose petals huh? Can you do that?" Yang said outraged, eyes glowing red. "It's just like my hair and-"

"It's _just_ an Aura Cloak. Your hair is also naturally Aura conductive since it's part of you. It's so wild and curly it could look like flames if illuminated by your Aura…" Wiess said calmly despite Yang's glaring. Blake had gone strangely quiet seeing Yang angry. Yang noticed and toned it down.

"Sorry." Yang apologized, her eyes still red for a moment longer before she took a deep breath and relaxed. "Aura Cloak?"

"My company sells them." Wiess said matter-of-factly. "I have a dress made of the stuff. Mine makes the designs on it light up when I use Aura around it. It's standard fare really… Some hunter wants to look impressive and uses some special clothing to… I don't know, make a cloak that flaps in the wind dramatically when they use Aura the right way? They can be useful too when out in the wilderness and such, depending on the make and model of course."

Ruby was clutching her cloak to herself. She never took it off except when sleeping… slowly she undid the fasteners and placed it on her top bunk and then _moved_. Yang could hardly see her but… Looking behind her… no rose petals… Disbelief on her face and eyes becoming misty, Ruby looked like she was going to cry.

"Yang?" Ruby said. "I- I don't understand…"

Yang hugged her sister tightly. "Don't worry about it. You are only fifteen. You'll get one. I didn't get mine until I was sixteen, remember? You are just young, and I am sure if you practice you can get it…"

"For what it's worth," Blake chimed in. "You are much better at using Aura Speed than I am. Even without a semblance you kept up with us with nothing but your reflexes and your tenacity. That is saying a lot at your age. I am sure once you get your semblance you will be stronger than all of us."

Yang smiled from over Ruby's shoulder. _Good work Blake._

The _Wiess_ chimed in.

"I still don't know why Ozpin made you leader though… honestly…" Wiess grumbled. "I've been working on my semblance since I was eleven…"

And that did it. Ruby escaped her hold and ran away to the bathroom. There were tears in her eyes.

Yang rounded on Wiess. "What the _hell_ girl?! I'm just trying to comfort my sister! You don't need to be such an ass about her not having a semblance!"

Wiess got up, eyes chips of ice, and glared up at the taller, thunderous girl. "I've spent the last two years to get into this school. I fought and struggled to be the best. To give my father no reason _not_ to let me go. Then I come here and my partner, the one I am meant to _trust_ to have my back when surrounded by Grimm, is some girl who got in because she got _lucky_, way too early, and doesn't even have a semblance to back it up, and _she's_ the leader of the team?"

Yang for once had nothing to say to that. She wanted to defend her sister so badly, but no argument or words came to her mind. Wiess took her silence for admission.

"I'm going to bed." Wiess said turning to her bunk. "I need to think."

With nothing more to say everyone turned to their bunks and Yang stayed up to wait for Ruby.

:

The next morning was supposed to be their first day of class. It was supposed to be _happy_. Ruby slumped onto her desk staring at her school schedule. This was going to be _hard_. Ruby was on remedial classes to help herself get up to snuff having basically skipped ahead two grades. It looked like she didn't even see her team most of the day. Yang was quiet and Ruby felt nervous, but that was part of going to a new school, right?

Okay, yeah. Finding out she didn't have a semblance was tough, finding out her Uncle Qrow lied about her semblance, and also probably his own…stung, and finding out that her cloak was just an old Aura Cloak and that it wasn't the mantle her mother left her was… harder than expected… Ruby wasn't even sure it _was_ the cloak of Summer Rose. Her Uncle Qrow probably just gave her _his_ old ones…

Ruby snapped to attention at the sound of a riding crop being smacked on a door frame. Glynda Goodwitch's class was starting. After some introduction the lesson started.

"As you may have already known I teach Aura and Semblance Combat. But before we can get into the 'fun stuff' I would like to go over with you the basics. Who can tell me what Aura is?" Glynda asked. Pyrrah raised a hand. "Ms. Nikkos, please."

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Aura is our shield. Everyone has it, human or Faunus, all that carry in them the breath of life." Pyrrah explained. "Only the creatures of Grimm have no Aura. They are creatures of darkness. Aura is made of the light and the darkness of our hearts. Everyone has a little of both. By understanding our own darkness we can overcome it and shield ourselves in the light. By flaring one's soul outward we can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are merely condiments for our Aura. We protect ourselves and our souls when we fight. With training, it can activate even subconsciously, protecting us from any and all harm and heal our wounds as we sleep."

Ruby was in awe. She knew she had Aura, but the way Pyrrah made it sound… _poetic_. Dad just told her that it was a force field…

Glynda nodded. "Couldn't have put it any better myself. The only thing I can add is that Aura is mainly used as a protective shield that can shield us from mortal blows. It does not make us invincible, however. With each hit, our Aura Reserves deplete until all we are left with is our own tenacity and resolve. However, we can use our Aura a different way. Can anyone tell me what a semblance is?"

Ren raised a hand and Glynda nodded at him. "A semblance is the ability to use Aura in a more physical form. Every semblance is unique, however, there are some similarities like there are similar people. Some can manipulate the world around them, some can absorb damage and return with superhuman strength. Others have more limited abilities, but no less powerful."

"Thank you, Mr. Ren. Can anyone tell me how a Semblance is created?" Glynda asked. "This is more of an advanced question."

Ruby was paying rapt attention now. There were whispers, but nobody seemed to raise their hand until Pyrrah did again.

"Miss Nikkos." Glynda allowed.

"A semblance is created when a soul, for the lack of a better term, breaks." Pyrrah said. "When fear, negativity, or sheer pain of an emotion is felt, our souls which have been shielding us for so long, crack under the pressure. But souls not made of stone and mortar. Because it is so used to protecting itself, a soul will overcome that feeling and refuse to back down. A semblance is born from the strong negative emotion and the will or faith to overcome it creating a new power when meager protection is not enough. Unlike Aura, a Semblance can be used like a sword to the Aura's shield."

Glynda nodded again. "Thank you, Miss Nikkos. Not all Semblances are offensive, however. Some are just the soul taking a more active, or creative role to defend itself. It depends entirely on the soul of the person being challenged. Because of this Semblances can be extremely personal in nature. So much so that they tend to epitomize both our strength and our weakness. Our headmaster has once described a semblance as the outward reflection of a broken heart. As long as it is not too uncomfortable would anyone care to share how the obtained their semblance?"

To Glynda's surprise Nora raised her hand. Allowing this, Nora spoke.

"When I was twelve, I was struck by lightning." Nora said, lacking any of the usual bubbly candor she normally spoke with. Most of the class was listening with rapt attention to hear such solemn words from the normally hyper girl. "My Aura couldn't handle it and it shattered. I suddenly couldn't breathe, my heart stopped, and my body singed. My best friend looked so… scared for me… I was in shock, physically and emotionally… and literally. I… I didn't want to die. I had too much to live for. Too much to do… My Aura protected me, healed me, and within a few minutes I was fine. Now… I can absorb lightning and make myself stronger!"

Nora's normal exuberance for life suddenly returned just as dramatically as it had left. "Miss Goodwitch! I have a trick! Can I show you? Please?"

"Maybe after class-" Glynda started but Nora had already pulled out something from her bag.

"I can store electricity indefinitely so I can do this!" Nora said sticking the metal end of a lightbulb in her mouth and making it glow. The class giggled at the girl's antics.

"Yes, yes. Good work Nora. Now, I have heard that several of you still do not have a semblance and I want to tell you that there is nothing wrong with this. Those take longer to develop a semblance are usually those with deeper scars. Some that they either haven't dealt with totally or that are still forming. I can guarantee you that by the time you leave my class in four years you will have one." Glynda finished. "Now, today we will be working on dodging. It does no good to let Aura absorb all the blow. Change in the locker rooms and meet me back in ten minutes."

Ruby got up and tried to catch her team's attention, but they were all looking elsewhere. Blake was already nearly at the changing room, Yang was talking to her friends and messing around. Weiss glanced her way before glaring in disgust and going to the changing room as well.

Ruby sighed. Being a team leader was going to be tough.

:

Ruby ducked as a large rubber ball was hurled at her at mach speed thanks to Glynda's Telekinesis Semblance. She turned the duck into a tuck and roll narrowly avoiding another ball coming in on her left. Yang got hit in the small of her back and was subsequently eliminated. Yang shrugged and went to go sit off with her friends. Jaune was also done for. Blake eventually got hit and it was suddenly down to Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrah. Ruby pivoted, heels clicking together and twirled between two flying spheres. Weiss flipped and spun avoiding another set. Pyrrah just smiled as she eventually got hit and it was just down to Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby pivoted again, spinning between another set of rubber balls cape flapping in the wind. Weiss was graceful, but flagging, sweat beading on her brow as she delicately danced between the oncoming orbs.

Spin, twirl, leap- SMACK! Weiss froze as a ball smacked into her side. She nearly didn't stick her landing.

"Ruby Rose is the winner of the Dodge ball test. As such she has less homework." Glynda said warmly. "Ruby and Wiess did an excellent job avoiding being hit. Can anyone tell me what they did right and wrong?"

Blake raised a hand. "Ruby utilized her Aura to speed out of the way. She was able to react and used that pivoting trick to turn on a dime. She also avoided jumping, something that Weiss lost doing."

Weiss looked livid but kept her mouth shut as Glynda elaborated.

"During this test I did not allow you to use your Semblances, but it still wouldn't have helped in this situation. A Huntsman or Huntress needs to be near the ground at all times. It is difficult to maneuver when you are jumping or freefalling. Even when you have a semblance that allows you to do that, you will be smacked out of the air by the more intelligent of the Grimm. Many of which are able to destroy your Aura levels all the way down to zero in a single blow. It is better to stay on the ground if possible, even if the terrain is difficult, there are time it is better than getting hit." Glynda finished looking around the tired looking room with a smile. "Alright, you all have twenty minutes before lunch. Hit the showers and get changed."

Some of the student's sighed with relief. Ruby was still breathing heavily and glanced over at Weiss to congratulate her, but she was gone. Ruby sighed. So much for partners…

:

Loneliness continued. Yang was off introducing Blake to her friends and Weiss looked like she was glaring a hole into her food. Ruby held her tray nervously not sure where to sit.

"Hey! You need a place to sit?" A voice said behind her, nearly making her drop her tray.

"Jaune! Oh my gosh, you scared me!" Ruby said jumping before registering what he said. "I would love to sit with you!"

Jaune smiled. "Great. Us goofy kids need to stick together!"

Ruby was soon at the table sitting next to Jaune and Pyrrah and across from Ren and Nora.

"So there we were, surrounded by Ursai, that's multiple Ursa by the way," Nora said dramatically telling the story.

"It was Beowolves." Ren corrected.

"We were totally surrounded on every side!" Nora said.

"There were only two of them."

"And they attacked! And we skinned them and sold the pelts for a thousand lien!" Nora finished.

"She's been having that dream for the last few weeks now." Ren commented before returning to his soup while Nora giggled about 'pay day'.

Ruby smiled. This was actually kind of fun… but…

"Can I ask you guys something?" Ruby asked.

"You just did." Ren said not looking up before flushing. "Sorry, Nora habit."

Nora stuck out her tongue at Ren, while Ren rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead Rubes. Can I call you Rubes?" Nora asked. Ruby nodded.

"I found out… recently… that I don't have a Semblance yet. If you guys have one- and no pressure if you don't!- Just… um… do you have any tips on how to get one?" Ruby asked wincing at her own awkwardness.

The table blinked back at her.

"_Why_?" Nora asked bluntly. "Yeah, they are kinda cool, but getting one totally sucks _BAL_-"

"What she means," Ren said putting a hand over Nora's mouth in time. "is that gaining a Semblance is a rather unpleasant process. You have to be in mortal peril, _think_ you are in mortal peril, or having an existential crisis type of unpleasant."

Ruby didn't really know what to say. "You all have been through that?"

Pyrrah, who had been quiet up until that point, placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Yes. We have all been there and healed. Remember the healing part. Semblances can be forces for good and light. That's the point of them. To overcome pain and darkness."

Ruby looked down at her nearly empty plate. "To answer your question Nora, I… one of… I mean… I think people won't respect me as a team leader unless I get one…"

"That's stupid." Nora said. "Like I said, having a superpower is cool and all, but being broken like that is no fun, and can leave you messed up in the head. I mean just look at Ren! He is so cold, dead, and hollow on the inside!"

As Nora said this, she was scrunching up Ren's face. The weirdest part was that Ruby didn't think Ren even cared.

Jaune finally spoke up, chuckling nervously. "Nora's right! Semblances are not even necessary for being a Hunter! You don't need a broken super power to fight monsters!"

"It does help though." Pyrrah said with a soft smile. Jaune became flustered.

"Thanks guys." Ruby said in a small voice.

"Ow, stop! That hurts!" A lightly accented voice said. A Rabbit Faunus girl was trying to get away from a large boy, Cardin Winchester, and trying to stop him from pulling her bunny ears.

"Aw, don't be like that doll! I just wanted to feel!" Cardin said. Ruby glanced around the table. The others didn't look up from their food. Almost like they were waiting for it to stop as well.

Ruby got up. Jaune made a motion to stop her, but Ruby kept walking.

"Leave her alone." Ruby said reaching the table.

Cardin looked her up and down. "And you're supposed to be?"

"Ruby Rose. I'm telling you to stop hurting her." Ruby said, gulping a bit as he rose from his seat. S-she… she could take him… Her neck hurt from having to crane up to look at him. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look. You were there in Goodwitch's class, today right? You did good work! Well, remember what she said about Aura?" Cardin asked, still holding onto one of the Faunus girl's ears. "I could pull these _all day_ and her Aura would protect her from actually getting hurt. Like I was telling her, I just wanted a feel to see if they were real! No harm done!"

Ruby looked conflicted but seeing the look of misery on the Faunus girl's face she made up her mind. "She said to leave her alone, and pain or no- she asked you to stop!"

Cardin looked towards his team with a 'can you believe this bitch?' look on his face before laughing. "C'mon Ruby~"

"Hey! Let go of my team mate!" Another voice said. Ruby turned and saw a stylish girl saunter up. "C'mon Cardin! You know better!"

"Shit-! Hey!" Cardin said nervously. "I was just-"

"Messin' with my team mate and harassing a little girl." She said lowering her shades. "Now, let her go before I have to embarrass you in front of your boys, or do I need to have Yatsuhashi take you round back and show you _exactly_ how he feels about you messing with his partner?"

Cardin and Ruby jumped when they turned to see a massive man, easily a head taller than Cardin, suddenly loom intimidatingly behind them.

Cardin looked conflicted but between the tiny terror before him and the hulking giant behind him he released the bunny girl. "Sorry…"

"That's better. C'mon Vel run along... You only got twenty minutes until lunch ends." The styling girl said. "Hey, you, name and rank!"

Ruby jumped. "Ruby Rose! Freshman!"

The girl smirked. "Name's Coco, I'll buy you a drink when your old enough. I got this handled so why don't you sit back down. Now listen here you little-!"

Ruby walked away from Cardin's reprimand wincing occasionally at the language Coco used. And Ruby thought Yang was bad…

Getting back to the table there was a look of respect across all the faces of team JNPR. "What?"

"You're awesome." Ren said simply.

"No… I mean… wouldn't anyone do that?" Ruby said looking confused.

"But they didn't." Nora said with a smile. "You stood up and now… people have their eyes on you."

Ruby ducked down. "Please no…"

A thought occurred.

"Why didn't you guys get up and help?" Ruby asked. The team looked amongst themselves.

"In Minstral, where Nora, Pyrrah and I are from, has very different ideas about Faunus than here in Vale… back home that would have never happened." Ren said with a wince.

"Mostly because Faunus aren't allowed in the school at the same time as us humans." Nora finished.

"Not allowed- What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused.

Pyrrah stepped in. "In Minstral the Faunus face even more discrimination than they do in Vale. Many see them as animals a moment away from snapping and becoming wild. While Minstral values peace and etiquette above all else, they are still very slow when progressing culturally. So, in order to keep the status quo yet conform to the international Faunus Rights laws put in place during the Great War, they have made it so Faunus are encouraged to go to different prep-schools. Faunus _only_ prep-schools. And then when they make it to Haven, Beacon's counter-part, many are asked to take night classes in order to avoid conflict. Their schedules are at totally different than ours and we would never see them. I personally never saw a Faunus until I came to Vale for an international tournament."

Ruby looked down. In Patch there wasn't much discrimination because there wasn't that many people on the boarder of the kingdom, but Ruby was already getting exposed to the issue. What if they were there all along, potential friends and neighbors, who followed a similar rule to avoid the discrimination?

"I get why they did that, but it just isn't right." Ruby said with a low voice, rebelliously voicing her inner thoughts. "Perhaps it is time to change."

Jaune sighed. "At my old school, they kept trying to do that, but opinions and hearts aren't changed that easily. Especially with the White Fang going around being violent now." Jaune said. "Even without the whole discrimination against Faunus thing, there will always be people like Cardin in the world… you can't change the world that easily Rubes…"

Unbeknownst to Ruby, Cardin had picked a new target.

:

Ruby went into Professor Ooblek's class with a heavy heart and wondering if people really thought that way. Just the same as Glynda's class her team was separated and scattered across the room. Ruby was happily surprised to find herself next to Velvet. Ruby greeted her and Velvet smiled. She was super quiet. Must be a bunny thing… Ruby was slipped a note. Ruby's eyes widened and she was about to open the note when Professor Ooblek rushed into the room with blinding speed. Ruby felt her face heat up in embarrassment. And she thought Speed was _her_ Semblance…

"Welcome class! I am Professor Ooblek and I will have the honor of teaching you all Recent History! Now! I define Recent History as events that take place just before the Great war to the present or roughly the last one hundred or so years! As much of Ancient History and the Histories of the various countries have already been covered in your prep-schools we shall not be going into them in depth this year but mainly focusing on what you will need to become hunters and huntresses!" Ooblek explained. "Now who here can tell me the interests and issues that sparked the Great War?!"

Pyrrah's hand shot up. "The use of slave-labor on the side of Mantle and Minstrel was a large part, but the major issue was the Warrior King's disapproval of the methods of Kingdoms of Minstral and Mantle to quell individuality, and the government's attempt at becoming a military dictatorship."

"Correct Miss Nikos!" Ooblek said. "Now! Something interesting is that many believe the Warrior King to have never existed despite there being significant historical evidence of the contrary!"

Ruby confused raised a hand. "Why is that?"

"Miss Rose that is what I have spent my entire career trying to figure out! He is the Founder of Vale's modern laws, he himself fought in the Great War's final battle! He is the founder of Beacon, Haven, Shade, and Atlas academies! He started and finished a war! One where people fought and died for a good cause and many do not have even the man's _name_! I have spent my entire life trying to understand this great mystery Miss Rose! Now! Who can tell me the what battles preceded the outbreak of the actual war!? Don't be shy!"

Ruby opened the note while Professor Ooblek was distracted. In nice handwriting Velvet had written only two words.

_Thank you_.

:

Ruby slunk into her bed exhausted. She had to stay behind and work on her remedial lessons. She was technically trying to shove three years' worth of school into one. Her remedial lessons, thankfully, wouldn't extend past the first semester. Ruby whimpered. Now that her classes were finally done… homework that Professor Port, White, and Peach assigned them. On the first day! How could anyone be so _evil_!?

Ruby was nodding off as she worked on her Dust theory paper. There were four main types and three special types. Wind, Ice, Fire, and Lightning Dust were all the main ones called Primary types. Earth, Water, and Gravity Dust were Special types that broke the laws of conservation of matter and energy and created a new element or material where as the Wind, Fire, Ice and Lightning just released their energy as Force, Heat, Cold, and Electrical energy being used up in the process. The exception to this rule was Gravity Dust that, depending on it's polarity, could add or reduce mass and therefore gravity to something making it part of the Special types.

"Hey, sis." Yang whispered. Ruby jerked awake. Yang giggled. "Long night, huh? I got you some Joe. One cream, five sugars, just the way you like it."

Ruby smiled despite Weiss' scoff of disgust and her muttering that 'she wouldn't know a good cup of coffee if it smacked her with an Ursa'.

As Ruby sipped the life giving nectar, Yang smiled at her. "I'm proud of what you did today. You know, at lunch."

"It… it was nothing." Ruby said embarrassed. "I- I didn't really even do anything-"

"Check it." Yang said with a smirk. "Remember Tony? Yeah. Tony is friends with Garnet, and she was tellin' him that, that Coco girl wouldn't have stepped in if you didn't get up. She said and check this, I quote 'Can't have some random girl showing me up.' You literally saved that girl being bullied. There is no way Cardin is going to mess with her now. That and you now probably have Coco's protection."

"What?" Ruby asked very confused. Yang rolled her eyes.

"I trying to tell you that you are now cool with one of the most popular girl's in school. That girl you helped out was Velvet Scaletina. She is so talented that they bumped her up a whole year the first day. She is super shy though… but they say her semblance allows her to copy _anyone's_ moves after seeing it once! Yeah. She's _that_ strong. And her weapon girl, you would think she won the lottery. She is crazy smart and made a hard light projector. Her weapon can literally be anything she can take a picture of. I'm trying to tell you that you impressed a teacher even without a Semblance, are keeping up with a normal work load even with remedial lessons, and made some pretty powerful allies today, and you did it all because you were doing the right thing and doing your best. I'm proud of you. Keep up the good work." Yang said giving her sister a peck on the cheek before heading to bed.

Ruby smiled and drank her coffee. Maybe being at Beacon wasn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**:**

**A/N: Sorry… my inner edge lord came out… I tried to restrain him but…**

**:**

**Disclaimer: Darker themes and bullying.**

**:**

Ruby walked into team CDNL's training room having changed into her battle clothes. She was supposed to leave her weapon outside.

"_Cardin? What do you want_?"

"_Aw don't be like that Red! I just have a little deal I'd like to propose_."

Ruby walked in and saw Cardin and his team smirking. "Thanks again for doing this Little Red. Try not to get hit! Let'er have it boys!"

All of team CDNL's weapons turned into their Gun Mode and Ruby closed her eyes. When she heard the first shot go off her eyes snapped open, and she darted to the side. While she had been getting good at dodging, they were getting better at doing suppression fire. Without her weapon, all she could do was dodge, or just sit there and take it. The latter wasn't an option as that wouldn't be doing what they wanted and… Ruby refused to just be a victim. If they were going to give her a hard time like this, then she was going to take it as training. Really harsh training, with machine-guns firing dust rounds…

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_Simple really… You are going to help my team train, basically be our little 'practice dummy'."_

"_And why the hell would I do that!?"_

Ruby pivoted and twirled through the bullets, darting back and forth like a rocket and diving on the ground. She would only occasionally feel a small hit to her Aura, but the worst part was yet to come.

"Alright! Up close!" Cardin called. Ruby kept avoiding the fire as best as she could, but they were working on a new team maneuver where two would sit back and provide cover fire while Cardin and Dove got in close to attack her with their weapons.

"_Well… Lark is _pretty good_ with photoshop… you can imagine the kind of images that could be made with a picture of Velvet's face…"_

"_What are you-?"_

"_I'll keep it simple for you Red. You do what I say, or nudes of Velvet are going to be in every gym locker and posted online. _Everyone_ will see it."_

Ruby ducked under Dove's stupid sword's thrust and dived between his legs and immediately barrel-rolled out of the way to avoid being hit with Cardin's mace. She flipped backwards onto her feet and narrowly avoided another thrust.

Cardin's team kept up the fire until Ruby was breathing too heavily to even think anymore, her heart was pounding in her ears and she was breathing so hard she felt like her chest was about to explode. But she kept running. Her Aura was getting dangerously low and suddenly everything stopped.

"_You can't do that! Coco will-"_

"_Do nothing. She's a little terror I'll give you that, but if you tell Coco or your hottie of a sister, I'll upload _instantly_. She's a damn Animal. _Nobody_ will care about '_upholding justice'_ for her."_

"_But-"_

"You're out of breath Red." Cardin said offering her a hand. "Can't use you for target practice if you die on us."

Ruby growled and swatted it away. Cardin smirked. "Alright boys! Take five! After that I want to see some hustle on those team combos! I need you pukes to make sure I look good!"

Ruby struggled to get up and she grabbed her weapon and walked away. Cardin didn't give her a second glance. She was just a tool.

"_Look. You do this, we don't post… You want to protect her, right? You are her friend, right? So… Deal?"_

"…_deal… you better not be lying about this."_

"_Don't worry. I keep my word_. _Tell your team we have remedial combat lessons and meet us at training room four at eight pm. You don't show up… you get the picture… and leave your weapon at the door_."

Unbeknownst to Ruby and her bullies a certain girl was watching them walk in and out of the training room.

:

Ruby could barely stay awake during Professor Ooblek's class. Velvet passed her a note.

_Are you okay? You seem tired_.

Ruby smiled at it, partly genuinely happy a friend was concerned about her and partly to sell the lie that she was okay.

_I'm fine. Professor White has just been giving me extra homework lately, _she wrote back.

"Miss Rose! Can you tell me what modern Faunus rights groups have in common with the Post-War Valian's ideas about slavery?" Ooblek said.

"Wha-? That it shouldn't happen sir!" Ruby squeaked as she hid Velvet's note.

"Truly, a wondrous answer! It should never happened, but perhaps I should rephrase that! Why was it important to the Valians during the Great War up till now that Faunus were not used for slave labor?!" Ooblek asked.

Ruby thought about it. "Grimm. Slavery attracts feelings of hate, despair, and fear on both sides. Grimm are attracted to these feelings and it would have been a waste of resources as well as morally evil."

"Correct! But let me elaborate!" Ooblek said zipping off. "You will learn more about this in Professor Port's class on Grimm studies, but this is a fundamental rule about Grimm. The stronger the hate, the stronger the fear, the stronger the negative emotion, the more likely that they will attract Grimm. It is part of the reason that the laws were created! To help stem the tide of Grimm from attacking practically everywhere!"

"I still don't see how that gives the White Fang the right to terrorize us. Doesn't their action negate the reason for the laws in the first place? I mean, they got what they wanted right? No more slavery." Cardin chipped in. Ruby's eyes narrowed. While she hated Cardin, he kinda had a point.

"The Anti-slavery laws were enacted, but in the Kingdoms, Faunus were still not free." Blake answered, most of the class turned to her. "We opposed slavery, but the Faunus were not seen as 'people', but as enemies and discriminated still. Because they were a different species. This wasn't repealed until fifteen years ago when the Faunus Revolution finally ended where the discrimination was given more notice. They were actually hired instead of made 'indentured servants' or 'lower-class citizens'.

"The only hope for education or a life out of farming was service in the military, and even then, they were treated like animals. There is still some of that attitude today and so the Faunus retaliate. You can argue that the White Fang is wrong in its tactics, but they have a sound reason for hating us. It was only until Faunus Civil War threatened to up-end everything that people decided to listen. You can see the logic." Blake finished causing the room to break out into muttering unhappily.

"That still doesn't give them the right to terrorize us!"

"We should just… try to get along…"

"My grandpa's dust supply was robbed last week!"

"Do they really hate us that much?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think the White Fang should just be put down." Cardin said. "They have no right to terrorize us. So what if we hurt their feelings? We haven't used physical violence for the last twelve or so years, haven't attacked them, haven't 'oppressed' them. They want respect? Stop breaking the law and act like a normal citizen! What, now that you are like everyone else that's not good enough? You have to have special privileges? No! If you live in Vale you follow Valian law!"

Ruby saw that some people… were listening... Velvet looked down at her desk.

"They _have_ been oppressed! And they're being oppressed still! Wages for a Faunus are still lower than-" Blake started.

"Shut up, you damn animal lover! The wage issue hasn't been a thing in five years!" Cardin spat. Velvet gasped and the class started muttering to themselves. Ruby was confused.

"Because the White Fang started using violence! It works because people listen!" Blake said glaring up at him.

"These Animals-!"

"That's enough Mr. Winchester, Ms. Belladonna." Ooblek said with a cold candor not usually befitting of the fast moving professor. He could be so goofy it was easy to forget that the man was a master level Huntsman. "Whatever your political stance on the Faunus is I will have all of you remember to school your emotions. It was _exactly_ this way of thinking that led to the Faunus Revolution and many of you remember the aftershocks of that particular war.

"Brother fighting against brother. Father against son. Children crying for their families that would never be returned to them. The Grimm attacks that wiped out entire villages and forced us back into the Outer Wall Providence. If you all learn only one thing from this class than let it be this: Those who do not know their history are doomed to repeat it."

:

Ruby walked next to Velvet on her way to the next class.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked seeing her friend look like she was afraid of her own shadow again.

"I-I'm fine..." Velvet said softly. Despite the girl being older than her, she was super gentle and hated confronting people. "There is just a lot of hate... I hate it when people argue and I hate it even more when they argue about the Faunus... If we are to live peacefully there must be respect on both sides. But right now... there is no way for the other Faunus to prove that we are peaceful when the White Fang is out and about. I feel so helpless... Especially when they call us animals or freaks... It turns my entire family, my mother and father and myself as no more than animals in their eyes..."

A dark look crossed Ruby's face. She couldn't protect Velvet. Not from everything… but she could do what she could to make the world a better place. No matter how hard or how long suffering she needed to be.

"So, what do I appropriately call a cute Rabbit Faunus I'm friends with?" Ruby asked, smiling at Velvet's surprise.

"U-um… a B-Briar…" Velvet said flustered. "Like Briar Rabbit…"

"Alright." Ruby said with a smile. "C'mon Briar! We gotta get to get to the next class!"

Velvet smiled back. Ruby felt a glimmer of hope. She could do something in the cruel and crazy world.

:

Jaune brought up his shield trying to defend himself, but Cardin's mace was slamming into him with the force of a freight train and threatening to unbalance him completely. Jaune managed to right himself in time to parry with his sword. Seeing an opening Jaune raised his shield once more and charged. Cardin bashed into the shield with the but of his weapon and landed a mule kick to Jaune's chest, forcing him back several feet.

Jaune snarled. This would be literally the only place that Jaune had permission to beat up Cardin for Ruby, but he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough to help her. His first friend at Beacon… Jaune grit his teeth and charged again. He couldn't make Ruby worry about him! He refused to sit behind his friend's protection and do nothing!

Cardin smirked.

Jaune saw the shadow of the mace and raised his shield to counter when- a feint?!

Cardin reversed the direction of his weapon mid swing and slammed the mace into Jaune's leg. Even with his Aura Jaune could feel it. Jaune backed away raising his shield and breathing heavily. He needed to- Cardin used Aura Speed and slammed Jaune with a double handed horizontal swing that sent him flying onto his butt.

Jaune started getting up only to be struck down again.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said with a smug grin. "No hard feelings though."

He raised his mace menacingly overhead prepared to bring it down like a hammer of God onto Jaune's face. A whistle blew.

"Winner: Cardin." Glynda called.

Cardin froze and lowered his mace non-threatening to the side and even made a gesture to help Jaune up. Jaune smacked his hand away though and Cardin smirked.

"Mr. Arc, you need to pay more attention to your Aura levels. You need to feel how much Aura you have left and decide if you can handle attacking or if a more defensive strategy would be better." Glynda said walking towards them. "If you are having trouble reading your own Aura, I suggest either using a Scouter or checking your Aura levels on your scroll."

Jaune inclined his head still dripping with sweat. "I'll do better next time."

Glynda nodded. "Good work you too. Next up we have a partner match! Weiss Schnee vs. Ruby Rose."

Ruby gulped. Yang cheered for her while Jaune smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Cardin smirked and gave her a discreet wink. Ruby growled and Cardin laughed. Damn him!

But seriously! Ruby had been in this class for awhile and she was still no match for Weiss. Semblances were not allowed but Weiss was a genius and picked up Aura Speed just from watching her once! She was meticulous and cold and since the first day Ruby hadn't had a meaningful conversation with the older girl. Or won once.

Weiss drew her rapier and flicked it up elegantly into a ready stance. Her eyes were chips of ice flash frozen in an arctic tundra and contained the fury of a January winter in Atlas.

Ruby tried to get her head in the game. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes opened playfully gleaming silver and she swung her scythe behind her.

Goodwitch looked at both combatants and blew her whistle.

Ruby shot forward with Aura speed, attempting to graze her partner with her blade. Weiss stabbed her blade into the ground and caught the curve of Ruby's scythe, sparks flying, stopping her in her tracks, and nearly making Ruby fly off the handle.

Ruby twisted, ignoring the burning in her wrists, and brought up Crescent Rose in a deadly spinning maneuver only for Weiss to parry, sliding her blade along the length of her scythe until it nearly hit Ruby. Synapses firing Ruby twisted again and used Aura speed to try and sweep her.

Weiss closed her eyes and did a backflip like she didn't have a care in the word and blocked her scythe again by stabbing the blade in the ground. Ruby, thinking quickly, flicked a switch and her scythe went into Glaive Mode, gears spinning and her blade's curve reversing direction, pivoting and beginning to come at her, clashing at wild speed.

Weiss narrowed her eyes and blocked Ruby's sudden assault with difficulty. Ruby however was not as versed in glaive forms and Weiss soon found an opening. With a burst of speed Weiss attacked the opening Ruby had left and stabbed forward flying at her with tremendous speed.

Ruby acted on reflex, however, and Weiss bent backward, time seeming to slow down as the bladed butt of Ruby's weapon came close to cutting off a strand of her hair. Pivoting again Ruby followed up with a furious barrage of strikes which Weiss expertly countered as they clashed. Ruby would sweep, Weiss would either jump or roll back. Ruby would lunge, Weiss would parry.

Their fight seemed to go on forever and Ruby's exhaustion was catching up to her, but Weiss was also panting. It had been a long time since a bout had lasted this long and both girls were attributing Ruby's success with a swap over to the more reach friendly and defensive Glaive Mode Ruby had installed last weekend.

It was surprising, however, that Weiss was the one who mis-stepped first. Attempting to avoid a side sweep coming up from her lower right side Ruby pivoted, over extending herself, reversed direction in a full three-sixty and swung with force down at Weiss' head from her left side. Weiss saw it but the blade caught her finally and she was knocked to the floor. Weiss started to get up but Ruby pounced. Glaive at her throat Ruby stood over Weiss, weapon high and ready to strike down. The whistle blew.

"Winner: Ruby." Glynda called.

Ruby dropped her weapon off to the side and started to help Weiss up. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I-"

"_Piss off_!" Weiss hissed loud enough for only Ruby and herself to hear it, pushing the over eager girl off of her. Ruby flinched, giving the girl some space. Weiss was shaky on her feet and hobbled over to the bench making sure to sit far away from Ruby. Glynda walked over to them.

"Good fight today girls. That Glaive Mode you installed was a smart move Ruby, and I must say I like the results. Weiss you were at a disadvantage with the restrictions of your Semblance and Dust, but you held your own valiantly. I do have one critique though. Through out it seemed like both of you had trouble in close range. Weiss you used this to your advantage, but you couldn't attack and defend. Perhaps if you had a sturdy dagger to offset this you might have taken the match." Glynda said.

Weiss got up and stormed off. Glynda looked mildly annoyed but did nothing. She turned to Ruby.

"I give you permission to miss the next portion of class to talk to your teammate and partner. Work out whatever is between you before the start of next class." Glynda said. Ruby nodded nervously.

Turning to the rest of the class she walked back to the group of students. "Now, remember class, the class field trip is in two weeks. Does everyone have their permission slips?"

Gulping, Ruby followed after Weiss. Time to poke the sleeping Ursa with a stick…

:

Ruby finally caught up to Weiss in an empty hallway.

"Hey Weiss, wait up!" Ruby called. Weiss froze.

"Stop following me!" Weiss hissed before continuing to walk away. Ruby looked at her retreating figure in disbelief.

"What's your problem?!" Ruby shouted. "What did I ever do to you, huh?! Are you mad because I'm not the team leader you wanted? Did you want to be team leader? Is it even about that? Talk to me Weiss! I-"

"Shut up!" Weiss growled. She pivoted and walked towards her with cold fury. She pushed Ruby up against the wall and glared at her, silver eyes meeting cold blue ones, as they stood nearly nose to nose. Offhandedly, Weiss smelt like sweat, salt, blueberries, and crisp winter air.

"My problem is that ever since you came to this school you have been acting like a _child_!" Weiss growled. "I _HATE_ that you got made team leader when I have been training since I was old enough to walk to hold a blade! I hate that you are so carefree and happy all the time. I hate that everything about you has to be like that. I hate that you won't tell Cardin to shove it up his arse and that you think are 'protecting' that Faunus girl."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Y-you know? H-how-?"

"Because, I am not an idiot like your sister! 'Remedial combat lessons'? Really?" Weiss said angrily. "So what is it going to be? Huh? Are you just going to let him treat you like that? Are you just going to keep trying to put up with all his crap to protect some stupid _Faunus_? She has a team you know. A damn powerful one at that. These people can defend themselves Ruby. You don't need to be their 'hero' to make yourself look good. I hate that the most about you. Did it ever occur to you to worry about your own team? I don't even know why you are at this school if you aren't even trying to be a Huntress let alone a good team leader!"

Ruby took this tongue lashing with stride. She held herself together. Breathe in, breathe out. Words couldn't hurt her…

"I became a Huntress to help people. I lost someone special to me a long time ago. The pain I felt was unimaginable, like a piece of my heart died… but I didn't gain a Semblance because I chose to not only to ignore that pain, I choose to be happy, despite it. I used to think that they were stupid for leaving me alone to go fight some foe that will always be there and never stop. A foe that didn't care if you had a little girl at home waiting for you to come back. But now, I want to be just like that person." Ruby said rebelliously. "I want to be a hero people can rely on, can look up to, make their day just a tiny bit brighter. If I don't, I just fall into despair. 'How could this happen?', 'Why her?', 'Who is going to take care of me?'. I can't afford to think like that. So yeah… Cardin's a jerk and you are right, I bit off way more than I can chew. But I will _never_ stop trying to help people. Otherwise why am I alive? Huntresses, team leaders, it's all the same thing in the end. We are all here to help people. If I can shield someone from some extra pain, then I'll do it. "

Weiss' cold blue eyes never left Ruby's face. Ruby smiled a tired smile before pushing Weiss away.

"I'm sorry that I failed. I'm sorry that I kept letting Cardin push me around. And I'm sorry I worried you." Ruby said despite Weiss' glare. "I'll try to hang out with you guys more, but this schedule is killing me even without Cardin."

Weiss turned and left with a huff. "I don't understand you."

Ruby frowned as she walked away. "Me either."

:

A week and a half later Ruby hobbled back to her dorm after one of Cardin's 'Practice Sessions' and on the way ran into Ozpin.

"Oh. Sorry sir." Ruby said, having accidently bumped into the headmaster.

"No harm done, but you seem down. Is everything alright?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby wanted to tell him no. It wasn't alright. She was being used for target practice and her team either hated her or didn't know. But… she couldn't… Velvet… the things Cardin said he would say about her… her hands tightened into fists. It would just make everyone's lives worse if they knew she was being bullied. Ruby could just see the devastated look of Yang and Blake and Weiss' 'I-told-you-so' look. Worst of all it wouldn't change anything. Another Cardin would just show up. This world was full of hate and she hated that she wasn't strong enough to bare what hate she could to make the world a better place.

"Sir? Are you sure it wasn't a mistake making me a team leader?" Ruby asked finally. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Rose, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, but at the moment I do not consider your appointment as team leader one of them." Ozpin said frankly. "Do you?"

"Maybe." Ruby said with a quiet voice. "I don't think I'm strong enough…"

"Hmm… Being Leader a isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you must wear constantly. You must be trying your best no matter what the obstacles." Ozpin looked her over and sighed. "But you have been doing that haven't you. You have been doing your best and more and it is still not quite enough. You are exhausted Miss Rose. So much so that I am getting tired just looking at you."

Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder and his green Aura flared around him, igniting Ruby's red Aura and filling it? All tiredness left her, and she just felt so… alive…

"There. Better?" Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. Ruby felt like a million lien and counting.

"What did you do? Can you show me how?" Ruby asked. Ozpin shrugged.

"I simply transferred some of my Aura to yours. Rekindling it if you will. We teach it to Junior-year huntsman. Basic Medical training. Aura transfering can help revive a patient after a battle." Ozpin said off hand. "Think of this as a kind of object lesson. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. Don't be afraid to ask your team for help as well."

Ruby's eyes widened. Ozpin seemed to be able to stare into her soul.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Ozpin asked. Ruby froze.

"N-no… I think I got it." Ruby said without thinking. Anything to get those eyes off of her!

"I see… Well, have a good evening Miss Rose." Ozpin said walking off, the steady clacks of his cane becoming fainter and fainter until she was alone in the Hallway once more.

Ruby was inwardly hating herself. _That was her chance_! She could have told Ozpin everything and he would take care of it! All she need to do was-

Cardin sauntered up with a smug grin, enjoying the way Ruby started to tremble a bit.

"Nice job back there." Cardin said. "I have actually just had a most amazing idea."

Ruby gulped. "W-what's that?"

"See, it looks like Jaune-y Boy has been holding out on us! I was just chilling in my dorm after practice." Cardin said, and Ruby could have sighed in relief. He was just talking about Target Practice… right? "Jaune was feeling down in the dumps and talking with his team mate, and I know, I know, dick move listening in on a conversation. But in my defense, it wasn't my intention. He was also telling the most juicy secrets. Apparently, Jaune-y Boy forged his transcripts in order to get into Beacon."

Ruby's eyes widened not comprehending. Jaune… lied? What else had he lied about?

"I know right? So I say to myself, 'Cardin, what should we do with this? A real huntsman would confront him with this knowledge and then tell Ozpin'. But then I had a thought! Jaune worked so hard to get into his classes, trying, and striving to come out of his partner's shadow. It'd be a shame if he lost it all…" Cardin said making Ruby freeze. "So I thought to myself, 'Alright Cardin, he has done good work, but he still needs to be punished for this serious breach of the law!', so I thought, 'Gee, I wonder what I could do to make him see the error of his ways…', and that's where you come in."

Ruby was back to shaking. Not with fear or apprehension but rage. "If you think I'm going to help you-"

"Relax! I got that covered!" Cardin said with a laugh. "See, all I'm going to do is prank him! Nothing hurtful, but it will freak him out, and make him look like a wuss in front of his whole team! Man, it'd be hilarious! And the best part is that I'm not going to do it. You will. You don't, I just tell Ozpin about his faked transcripts and he gets kicked out of the school. All his hopes and dreams gone. All your fault. But if you do help me, he gets to stay, and he will be a better person for it!"

Ruby was silent. Fists balled in rage and frustration that she couldn't do anything.

"So here's what I need you to do…"

:

Yang was still pacing.

"What's up?" Blake asked slightly apprehensive.

"Ruby… she's been acting weird and avoiding me." Yang said still pacing.

Blake didn't want to get involved but her hearing was still top notch.

"Maybe she's being bullied." Blake said evenly. Yang halted, recounting Ruby's classes. She felt a cold hand grip her heart as her mind ran through the possibilities.

"No… I… I would've noticed… I… She would've…" Yang seemed lost as she went through the last two weeks in her head. Ruby avoiding her, trying to do extra homework, remedial combat… lessons… a fake class…

"How did I not notice that!?" Yang practically shouted, making Blake wince. Seeing Blake wincing and flinching, however, also made her feel lost. Was Blake…?

Yang sat down heavily onto her bed. Ruby was being bullied, Blake might be an abuse victim and that bitch Weiss was just… Weiss… How was she supposed to know! Was she the only 'normal' person on this team?!

She hung out with her friends from Signal more often than her team as of late because Blake was an introvert and just seemed happier alone with a book, Weiss was a stuck up little bitch and she didn't like being around her, and Ruby…

Yang felt the worst about this. She kinda… didn't want to be… on team RWBY… It wasn't that she hated her sister or even Weiss (that much), but Ruby had been attached at her hip all of Signal. She was glad Ruby finally got into Beacon, but she just wanted her to… have her own team without relying on her so much… Yang felt the awful mix of self-hatred and attempt of justification bubble inside her chest.

Yeah, Yang, 'perfect big sister who could do no wrong', tried to ditch her little sister so she could finally have some 'me time'… When Ozpin put her on the team along with Ruby, she had been apprehensive. She loved her little sister to bits, but she also didn't want to know the real reason she came to Beacon…

_A picture._

_Screaming at her father for keeping this from her._

_Awakening her semblance._

_Hunting through every bar in town to find her bastard of an Uncle._

_Trying to get answers._

'_I am Yang Xio-Long. I am Ruby's big sister… I… I'm part of her family and I deserve to be there!_ ' part of her mind thought while the other part thought in a more sinister way.

'You ditched her. _You really_ are _your mother's daughter_…'

Yang had to fight not to activate her semblance. She had found out a year ago and ever since then she had been slowly distancing herself from Ruby... kind of… she hadn't even noticed it at first. It was just trying to get her to be more independent. Trying to get her to spend time with her own friends and not just work on her weapon all day…

'_You were trying to get her more independent so it wouldn't hurt as bad when _you left her.' The sick twisted voice in her head commented accusingly.

'_No… Ruby just… I…_' Yang's mind tried before she laughed a bit.

"I'm probably overthinking things!" Yang said forcing herself to become more cheerful. That's it… Ignore the pain for now... Fight down the hurt... Smile! People are watching! "Hey Blakey! You free tomorrow? Maybe we can go see the sights in Vale! The Vytal festival is just around the corner!"

:

:

**A/N: Please don't kill me… Yes, Cardin is still a bully, Jaundice is happening to Ruby, and Yang didn't know about Raven until a year before cannon. I did put AU in the summary, didn't I?**

**Responses! I love reviews! Keep em coming! I love criticism! Flames for the Flame God!**

**Guest: Of course the Bunny Waifu is awesome! MILF Cat is also going to be awesome when she gets there! I kinda just wanted to lay down some 'ground rules' per say with my own theories and stuff. It will come into play pretty heavily later on.**

**KHARAKI TAKAN: We already had a lengthy PM discussion, but I just wanted to say thanks for reading one more time!**

**Snoopykid: Thanks! I will try to keep em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**:**

**A/N: I want to give shout out to Adel Aka on Youtube for giving me a lot ideas to work with and to KHARAKI TAKAN for PM chatting me to get those idea straight. They gave me a lot to think about and I can say they are an inspiration for what is to come. Thanks you for reading and review if you love me!**

**:**

Ruby looked even worse than usual. Yang had been worried about her sister since yesterday but now she was really worried. Ruby had always been a bright and excitable kid, but was now being crushed under the job of team leader and her remedial lessons… and possibly bullies… Yang tried not to think about that. That was the whole point of today. Give her sister as many opportunities to tell her about it as possible and if that doesn't work, she would sit her sister down in a café or something and interrogate her until she spilled. But honestly… she was just kinda happy to see her sister after so long.

All week, the only time Yang saw her little sister was when she came back to the dorms to study because the library kicked her out. Blake noticed something was up as well, however, she seemed reluctant to get involved. Weiss had been giving Ruby withering glares and Yang was wondering if maybe the bully was Weiss… if so… Yang was ready to punch that bitch into next week. However… Yang had an outing to plan…

Weiss was walking through Vale with a dour look on her face, Ruby looked nervous as hell and Blake was well… Blake. Needless to say, she was putting herself out on a limb to get these stuffy introverts to actually go out and socialize. Nerds…

Weiss had threatened to sue her for everything she owned, _twice_, during her 'convincing' to come out to see the preparations for the Vytal festival. She finally relented after Yang said there might be cute boys from other kingdoms. For some reason Weiss had blushed and huffed, but agreed to come along only to scout out those who would be participating in the Vytal tournament. And the promise that they could stop for ice cream. (_Who knew Ice Queen was into sweets_?)

Blake had to be _bribed_ with Yang's silence on the exact nature and location of her stash of the 'Ninja's of Love' _novels_. (_Porn…They were porn. Definitely, definitely porn._..)

Ruby was the hardest, but after much deliberation, Yang had used brute force… of puppy dog eyes and guilt trips ('_Guess my sister doesn't want to spend time with me… gets into Beacon and we are suddenly strangers… whatever will I do? It was just going to be me _all alone_ my anti-social partner and _Weiss_… nobody will get my jokes… and they'll probably hate the _cookie dough ice-cream_ I was going to buy…'_). By the end of her spiel Ruby's lower left eyelid was twitching in an expression Yang read as a mix between irritation, frustration, restraint, and sheer loathing of something, (_Hook, line, and_ sinker!~). A plate of cookies and three cups of espresso later, (_Since when did Ruby drink coffee_?), and Ruby was antsy but no longer struggling to stay awake.

Ruby looked like hell though. She just kept staring at the floor when not looking around nervously. They passed an old man setting up for the Vytal festival, vendors were preparing their stocks all neat in a row and someone had put up a big happy banner which read 'Welcome to Vale!' Weiss who had been in a sour mood before hand suddenly had a bright smile on her face as she swirled around happily to look at all the food stalls. Interesting…

"Oh! The Vytal festival! This is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said looking excitedly around. Yang smirked at her teammates' antics. How could she go from Ice Queen to looking actually… normal? She was actually smiling…

"Damn girl, I don't think I have ever seen you smile that much!" Yang said mock cringing. "It's kind of freaking me out!"

Weiss shot her a glare before going back to seeing looking around, smile returning. "How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a fair, and a tournament! All in celebration of the unifying under the Four Kingdoms under international common law! The sheer amount of planning and organization that goes into an event like this is simply breathtaking!"

"Man, you really know how to make a good thing sound really boring." Blake said off hand, smirking at the heiress' reaction to the festival.

"Oh, quiet you!" Weiss said. "I'm going to see if any of the competition is coming in today! To the docks!"

Ruby looked down again as her team began to head towards the docks, only for someone to try waving them down and calling them. Ruby and the team stopped and saw an old man wheezing to catch up to them. When he did, he stopped a minute and took a breath.

"I knew I recognized you!" the old man said with a bright smile towards Ruby. "You're the girl in the red hood! You saved my dust shop!"

Ruby looked surprised and Blake raised an eyebrow. Yang just smiled and rubbed her sister's shoulder. This is what she needed!

"This dolt saved your shop?" Weiss asked. The man's eyes widened so they could almost see his eyes. "_She_ fought the White Fang?"

Weiss didn't see the way Blake's eyes narrowed, but Yang saw. Hmm…

"Miss Schnee! Yes, she did! But not against the White Fang! A man named Roman Torchwick has been robbing shops left and right! Why, my competitor got robbed not even a week ago! This little one was very brave! She stood up to the men robbing my shop! Stopped most of them and only _the_ Roman Torchwick got away but boy howdy was it a _fight_! A Huntress showed up and there was an enormous battle in the sky! Then the police showed up and a nice young man showed me how I could get my insurance to cover the dust and the window she accidently broke." The old man gushed. Yang had to admit she was impressed. "She was a real hero! She made some mistakes yes, but she got the bad guys!"

Ruby smiled. The first smile she had seen on her for awhile and offered the old man a hug. He accepted it warmly and gave them each a flyer for his grand re-opening. Ruby seemed a little happier and that was enough to make Yang smile. Now off to see what crazy heiress wanted…

:

"Tell me again why we are spending our Friday evening visiting some stupid docks? We could be shopping you know." Yang said.

"They _do_ smell like fish." Blake offered but from the tone of her voice Yang wasn't sure if that was a positive or a negative. Weiss was excited, however.

"I heard students from Vacuo might be arriving by ship today from the street vendors." Weiss said smugly. "As a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them to give herself the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"Or to check out cute boys who could use a lovely escort~ " Yang said smiling.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed with a hint of a blush forming. Then seemingly all hell broke loose. There was shouting, what sounded like an explosion, and evil laughter followed by more shouting and gunshots.

"Get back here you damn Animal!" a sailor shouted trying and failing to hit the Faunus with an Ice and Lightning security dust round, trying to freeze-taser him.

"Someone stop that filthy scoundrel!" another shouted as he tried to shoot him with a similar round. "Stow-away!"

Ruby's team turned and saw a Faunus _cartwheeling_ off a ship before twisting in the air thanks to his bright yellow tail and landing on his feet.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" The Faunus said with a large grin and a salute.

"You no-good Faunus!" Yet another shouted uselessly as he was out of range of their weapons. Weiss, thinking fast, tried trapping him with a glyph, but the Faunus just jumped up and wrapped his tail around an overhead lamp post.

"Hey! A no-good Faunus would have been caught!" the Faunus said overhead somehow getting a banana out and peeling it. "I'm a _damn_-_good_ Faunus!"

"Get down from there this instant!" Weiss shouted trying to grab him with another glyph only to get a banana peel in her face for the efforts. The Faunus chuckled evilly and ran off only stopping to wink suggestively at Blake who could only watch wide eyed.

"Well Weiss… you wanted to see the competition and there it goes!" Yang said as the sailors ran past them trying to catch the Faunus. Weiss growled and chased after them and the team followed suit. Ruby was surprised how fast Weiss had gotten. Unfortunately Weiss still wasn't fast enough.

Weiss watched as the Faunus managed to slip down an alleyway and there were shouts of 'Where did he go?' and 'I lost him!'.

"No! He got away!" Weiss all but shrieked. "If I ever see that filthy no-good degenerate rapscallion, I will _end him_!"

"Stop calling him that." Blake said stepping forward. "He's not a rapscallion, or filthy, or a degenerate. He's a person."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Weiss said voice dripping with sarcasm, still upset by the slimy feel of the banana peel on her face. What if she caught some weird Faunus disease? "Would you like me to stop calling something that it is? I love grammar and using the proper terms, but even I call a 'custodial engineer' a 'janitor'. He _is_ a Faunus, he _is_ filthy as there are not likely showers for stowaways, and he _is_ a degenerate rapscallion! He threw a banana peel at my face!"

"Stop it!" Blake said raising her voice, but Weiss wouldn't back down. She had a terrible day, and this was the breaking point of her politeness.

"Stop what?" Weiss said in a mocking tone. "He already broke the law! Give him time and he will join the other Animals in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant and judgmental little bitch!" Blake said before she seemed to realize what she said. She then tried to leave but Weiss was hot on her tail. She was looking for a fight.

"Oh do you have a problem with me? Are you one of those Faunus lovers?" Weiss asked. Blake winced.

"N-no! I just- I just think we shouldn't think all of them are going to join a terrorist group!" Blake said righting herself.

Ruby took a deep breath, walking towards her arguing teammates… time to be a team leader… "Hey, maybe-"

"I don't see what is the problem! They are just a bunch of freaks and the White Fang is a terrorist organization with no redeeming qualities!" Weiss said unintentionally interrupting her and standing in front of her.

"The fact you don't see the problem, _is_ the problem. You don't see people who have been oppressed or hurt, you just see whatever your close-minded little racist mind wants to see!" Blake said getting close to snapping. She was trying but this Schnee bitch didn't know the buttons she was pressing, she was just pressing all of them!

"I'm not racist! I love the people of Vacuo, Ministal, and Vale just as much as my own home Atlas! I just don't like that species! The Faunus are a totally different _species_!" Weiss said exasperated. "An entirely different _animal_!"

"They're people! Maybe if we started treating them-"

"Like us? We do. They are protected by the law. They have all the same privileges as us. They even have special privileges! It's actually better to be a Faunus than a human nowadays, they just have to-"

"What act against their instincts? Behave like you?" Blake challenged.

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Weiss said, disbelief and anger coloring her words. "You _claim_ they are people just like us, but they act like animals at times! You claim they get abused or mistreated, but they _don't! _You seem to forget that we just had a war with them! As a species! Now, they are breathing down our necks after a conflict that cost a lot of human lives, and I for one don't like it! We gave them everything, a home, an entire continent where they can go be weird together on, a place in society if they follow human rules and-"

"Yet you discriminate them! Even the ones with mild Faunus traits are discriminated! People can say they are fine with a cat or rabbit Faunus, but will they let a scorpion Faunus or a tiger Faunus work in an office-"

"They have traits that make them dangerous!" Weiss argued. "It would be no different then a person with a dangerous semblance! You think Yang could work well at a desk job?"

"Hey!" Yang said indignantly and all the while Ruby couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Yang fought back a growl. So much for a team outing… and all thanks to the Schnee bitch. While Yang could get where Weiss was coming from, Yang holding some similar views just not as extreme as Weiss was being, but Weiss also didn't need a bitch to her teammate dammit! Ruby saw Yang's eyes go red and it was only her sisterly hug around Yang's waist that held her back from hurting her partner.

'Okay!' Ruby thought seeing Yang's eyes go back to normal. 'I don't need to worry about Yang going on rampage and destroying the street. Now if I can just get them to stop fighting-'

"Yes, there are rules in place! Yes! People will discriminate against Faunus if they are being intimidating! We gave them everything and they are biting the hand that fed them! The White Fang and the rest of the Faunus with them are just a bunch of dangerous animals that resort to violence!" Weiss yelled.

Blake was shaking with fury. That was _it_! Blake snapping was like thunder. Her face became wild, angry, venomous, and to Ruby's mind… like a cat hissing and snarling at all of them…

"We got tired of being pushed around! We got tired of seeing our friends and family living in slums because no one will hire them for a decent job! We got tired of being called Animals and Freaks! We got tired of being labeled second class citizens because of our animal traits!" Blake snarling. Weiss was frozen in place and in the back of her mind Blake knew she messed up, but it felt good to finally be able to say what she had been feeling since she first laid eyes on the Schnee Heiress. "We are so tired of being treated as potential terrorists, so we became them to get some equality! You humans think you are so much better than us! Just who do you think you are!?"

Yang and Ruby stood in shock. Thankfully there wasn't anybody on the street. Blake was panting heavily, and reality slowly started sinking in. She just outed herself as a Faunus in front of her Schnee team mate… a look of fear was quickly replaced with a look of anger once more as she growled and bolted.

Ruby tried running after her, but the older girl must have been holding back on her speed because she couldn't even see her anymore. She walked back to her team, well Weiss and Yang, and sees them engaged in a shouting match. Ruby sighed. Maybe she should get them back home…

:

Weiss and Yang were still arguing all the way back to the dorm. Ruby had to stop Yang a few times from hurting Weiss.

"Just what is your problem?!" Yang yelled towering over the smaller girl. "Faunus or no, Blake was our team mate! What you think that just because you're Weiss Schnee you can't associate with her?

"Do you even have a grain of intelligence in that thick skull of yours or is it all just hair?!" Weiss yelled back. "Do you know what this is? She could've killed me! She is probably some White Fang member here to assassinate me!"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Yang said derisively. "You don't know that! She could-"

"I know because it's happened before!" Weiss shouted. Yang was surprisingly started by the little heiress' sudden intensity. Weiss was shaking. Her whole body seemed to be red, near purple with rage. However, most alarming was the tears forming in Weiss' eyes. "I _hate_ the Faunus."

"But why? I mean-" Ruby began but was cut off by the increasingly cold stare of her partner. "I mean... Blake's our friend so..."

"You want to know why? Why I can't stand the idea of a Faunus team mate? Not only do they keep playing that sad 'oppressed Faunus' card enough to make me gag, but they seem to forget that _they_ started a freaking war. A war with MY family. With actual bloodshed! People I knew, board members, family friends, uncles, cousins, and nieces? Kidnapped and exhorted for money or executed. My best friend Chole, who used to play with me while our fathers were doing business, and we'd braid each other's hair, paint our nails, and talk about cute boys? Car bomb along with the rest of her family. Anybody who got close to use? Dead. Servants around the house, people I thought we could trust? Sympathizers or the White Fang in disguise trying to kill me and my family." Weiss spat shaking, shuddering with rage and hurt.

"My mother was one of their first victims…" Weiss said in a near whisper that seemed to echo around the silence of the room.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby started. She could understand this! She could help-! She just needed to get through to-

"It's also why I _hate_ you, Ruby." Weiss said glaring at her making Ruby freeze. "You just stand there and take it. You have the option of escaping, fighting back, _something_ and you don't take it. You could transfer schools. You could just do anything, but sit there and let it all happen. You don't have the stuff to _survive_. I didn't come to Beacon to make friends or to learn how to save people. I came here to learn how to defend myself. That way when those _damn_ animals come after me… I'll be ready."

Ruby was frozen still. Yang was too. Weiss wasn't done yet though.

"Oh and Yang? I know I'm a cold hearted bitch, but this is just sad. Your sister is being bullied. Cardin. But she won't let anyone help her because she wants to save some Faunus girl from him. You two talk it over." Weiss said dismissing herself. "One last thing: Shout at me, threaten me with violence, or otherwise intimidate me again, and I _will_ hurt you."

With that Weiss was left. Yang flopped down on her bunk, looking dumbfounded and lost. Sitting on the edge of her bed she looked up at Ruby. "Is it true?"

Ruby looked down. "Yeah…"

Yang looked down. "Tell me everything…"

:

And so Ruby did. The more Ruby talked the sadder Yang became. Ruby hated this. Ruby got to the part about Cardin's plan for Jaune.

"He wants to use the sap to make a bunch of Rapier Wasps chase him around and look like a fool." Ruby said. "I'm planning on standing up to him then."

Yang looked up, her eyes were red but not with anger. Rimmed red with sadness… "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your big sister, I… I'm supposed to protect you."

"You can't protect me from everything Yang." Ruby said quietly. "I want to be a hero, but Weiss is right. I can't handle Cardin anymore and I was stupid for even trying. So… tomorrow during the field trip… I'll stand up to him consequences be damned. I'll get Goodwitch or Ozpin on his case and he won't be able to send any naked stuff…"

Yang got up and hugged her little sister. "You don't have to do this alone! I could've-"

"Made yourself the next target? Help him make me miserable by using some kind of dirt on me to make you do stuff?" Ruby asked bluntly. Yang stilled. "He would do that you know. The only thing I don't think I could handle was him using me to hurt someone I love. Let me be strong on my own. If you want to help, then let me stand up for myself."

Yang sniffed. "But I promised since mom died, I'd-"

"I'll figure it out. Trust me. I got this." Ruby said with a smile. A real hero… cheers people up. They were supposed to calm worries and fear just by being there... like her mother had. "After tomorrow you want to spend all Sunday in our pajamas and show Pyrrah and Velvet Street Fighter? I don't think they have played that game."

Yang chuckled and hugged Ruby tighter.

"Sounds like a plan." Yang said before turning serious once more. She let Ruby go. "What are you going to do about Weiss and Blake?"

Ruby frowned. "Haven't gotten to that part yet. Weiss… she just needs some time to cool off before we can do anything…"

Yang was suddenly very interested in the floor.

"Ruby… do I… intimidate people often?" Yang asked. Ruby blinked.

"Kinda… but you are a good person. You are just kinda… intense. I guess you could say you are a fierce friend." Ruby said honestly, but Yang didn't look cheered up. "Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening to me." Ruby said. Yang stared before giving her a curt nod.

"Any time Rubes." Yang said sighing. "But seriously, any plans for Weiss and Blake?"

Ruby thought a moment. "The police are out. If even half of what Weiss said about Blake is true than-"

"What do you think about that by the way?- I mean- sorry, you were thinking of a plan?" Yang asked with a wince.

Ruby nodded hesitantly. "Cardin sucks as a person but he is an amazing leader and tactician. One of the maneuvers Cardin does is to flush out a target is by making them wait. She can't leave Vale easily… so if we get Dad on board, he can pull a couple favors and help find her without spooking her… but since he won't be back home until next Wednesday from that one conference. I don't think the CCTICS (Cross Continental Transmission International Call Service) is open right now either since they're solar powered…"

"I got a guy. He's supposed to know everything in the city." Yang said laying down in her bed. "But same deal unless you want to try seeing him tonight… I don't have his number, so we'd have to go to his place…"

"Sneak out?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded. "I don't know Yang. I feel like it should be pretty hard to sneak in and out of Beacon academy… besides aren't we on an island? It's not like we can just ride Bumblebee out to Vale when the bridges are up."

Yang thought about it. "Damn."

"As for Weiss… I think she was just pushed too far today. She seemed to like the Vytal festival… maybe after I deal with Cardin, I can work on getting us a spot in the planning of one of the dances she was talking about. That would make her happy right?" Ruby asked. "Maybe once she is happier, we can just… I don't know… talk to her."

"You've been MIA and you know more about what makes that girl tick than I do." Yang snorted. "But yeah… that could work. But how about reconciling the Blake and Weiss?"

Ruby looked down. "I… don't know… Blake seemed pretty hurt by the things Weiss said. Weiss also feels hurt… a lot hurt, by a lot of people, and… I don't know how to help that. We just need to have Blake drop her pride… and Weiss drop her prejudice... somehow…"

"Funny thing is I almost agree with Weiss." Yang said surprising Ruby. "Faunus shouldn't be discriminated so badly, but there were some stuff that just made sense, you know? Like the workplace laws… Also if I was hunted like that and they tried to hurt my family… I'd be pretty gun-ho about hating them too…"

"I don't think I would…" Ruby said softly. Yang raised an eyebrow. Ruby sighed.

"I feel like I understand them a little bit." Ruby admitted. "I can't understand what it would mean to be hated or looked down on because of something you can't control but I can understand the feelings behind it… and I think Weiss does too… but I agree that they shouldn't be fighting. The problem is I look at Blake and I don't see any of the stuff that Weiss talked about…"

"Yeah… me neither… Blake and I aren't the best of buds, but I get the feeling that she gets what Weiss went through as well. I've been meaning to talk to her about it and then… this happened." Yang said with a sigh as well. "Have you ever showered with her before? You know after practice?"

"No? Why?" Ruby asked curious.

"Well that's why I was floored that she was a Faunus you know?" Yang said propping herself up so she could see Ruby easier. "She even took off her bow and was naked but… scars Ruby. She has _lots_ of scars. I have a fair few, but this was nothing. Now that she outed herself as a Faunus I wonder if those scars came from..."

Yang trailed off. Ruby didn't know what to say to that. Humans have always treated Faunus poorly in the past but... when did it ever change? When would it ever stop? Blake and Weiss were two very hurt people. That much was obvious… but what would it take to get the two to reconcile? Was it even possible? Both of them seemed to have strong reasons to hate the other. Or at the very least to never forgive...

Ruby sighed. She was supposed to be the leader. She felt like it was her fault the argument happened in the first place. If she just stepped in a little sooner or at least told Weiss to stop calling that Faunus Animals then maybe everything would have been fine and they could have had a nice evening.

Ruby had to look inward as well. If she was going to make a change in this world she needed to start with the woman in the mirror. She needed to stop thinking in certain terms she had learned and not stare at Faunus' animal bits. Velvet's rabbit ears were really cute on her though...

"Our team is pretty messed up huh?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded tiredly. What would it take to keep this team together?

"Tell me about it… Yang?" Ruby said eventually.

"Yeah Ruby?"

"Thanks for being my sister. With you by my side I know everything will work out." Ruby said. Yang was very quiet.

"No prob, Rubes." Yang said. "We will face- Well… you will face tomorrow together- wait… dammit…"

Ruby giggled. "I get what you mean…"

Tomorrow, she'd stand up to Cardin, reconnect with Weiss, find Blake and figure out what was bugging Yang and make her feel awesome! Yay?

"Good. G'night Ruby." Yang said tiredly. Ruby smiled at her.

"Good night Yang."

:

Weiss came back to the room and saw Ruby still up. She was working on her homework. Or at least what Weiss thought was homework… Weiss walked to her own bed, but Ruby stopped her before she could lie down.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby whispered. Weiss was tempted to ignore her, but relented. "Where'd you go?"

"What? You can talk normally, you know. Yang sleeps like the dead." Weiss said unconsciously critiquing. Ruby looked nervous and Weiss braced herself. Here it comes, the sympathy, the pity, the looking down on her further. "Anyways… I needed to give my father a call… he likes staying updated. Is there anything else you needed?"

Her Father and Winter taught her to be strong despite the loss, but would still send her piteous looks every now and again. Or avoid her in fear of the White Fang attacking them. It all started five years ago… She remembered a time where her family was happy. Winter smiled more, her father was less paranoid, he wasn't so full of hate and fear. She remembered, when she was much smaller, him bouncing her on his knee and spoiling her rotten with fresh blueberries. Her mother…

Weiss kept up a cold façade. She was dead. While it hurt, she couldn't let the pain get to her. She couldn't let the White Fang know that they had gotten to her… but at the same time that cold façade tended to push everyone away. After Chole died when she was twelve and her mother at thirteen Weiss had become what Yang would coin an 'Ice Queen'. The only ones she could afford to show any kind of positive emotion were her sister, brother and father. What hurt, however, was she had been starting to get close to her team… her version of close anyway…

While she came to Beacon to learn to defend herself, in a school that would push her, and not belittle her ability by making everything easier for her because of her money… she had also wanted to gain some acquaintances? Allies? Friends maybe? People to have her back… but day one proved that she was going to be stuck with a Neanderthal with boobs larger than her head, a hyperactive chipmunk with a sweet tooth and a stupid sense of ideals and now… the one who she thought was the only level headed and intelligent one out of the bunch… was actually a Faunus with radical extremist leanings; and the worst part? Weiss had wanted to be her friend…

"I was… well… I was wondering if you wanted to work on getting in charge of one of the dances you were talking about…" Ruby said as Weiss' eyes widened. "I'm not much of one for crowds but I thought it would be fun to plan one with you… since you seem to like planning and stuff..."

Weiss… honestly didn't know what to say. Wasn't she supposed to be trying to give her some kind of 'hero speech' or apologize profusely? Both seemed the kind of thing Ruby would do.

"Ah… um… _okay_… what do you have as a theme?" Weiss asked, hesitant, but curious. Where was Ruby going with this?

Ruby smiled. "I was thinking that since we are getting to know a lot of different cultures, but we could do something from Vale! Kind of like 'Welcome to Vale!' since they are coming from all around the world to visit."

Ruby then explained her color scheme and they spent a good bit of time talking about the specifics for the party. Weiss herself was surprised to find she was actually getting interested in the speedster's idea. Weiss soon was loosening up and Ruby had to admit, Weiss was pretty fun to be around when she was doing something that she liked to do. She seemed to love planning and design as much as Ruby loved weapons and sweets.

"Oh! And we have to go in different colors! Being united as a team is nice and all but it would be a great way to show Ministralian and Alesian participants that the Vale is still strong about color! Oh you would look stunning in a red dress I say in a window today, and I am sure we can find something yellow that your sister can wear! I can wear a white dress showing I am not from Vale but am still able to respect both cultures and Blake can wear -" Weiss thought aloud before she cut herself off… "Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss struggled to speak.

"I think I really messed up with Blake... but… I just…" Weiss said. Ruby considered the girl before her.

"Weiss, what do you want? What do you really, truly want out of life?" Ruby asked. Weiss sighed.

"I'm not interested in your moral bullshit." Weiss said bluntly. "But to answer your question I want to be free. Free from… well, everything. Free from having to have a bodyguard do a five point room scan and check all my closets before I went to sleep. Free from having taste testers checking for poison. Free from being locked up and not allowed to go anywhere without an accompaniment of at least five trained guards… My father was confused as to why I wanted to become a huntress so badly and to this day I don't know the exact reason he let me go.

"I may not be Huntress material with my background, but I know that Huntress' can protect themselves. I mean, they can take on giant Grimm and fight off ruffians so if I am going to be safe then this is the best way… My father would rather I stay locked up in the estate. Safe from everything while he protects us… but that's not really living. If I live that way, then the White Fang truly would have won. I refuse to live my life in fear of them."

"Do you think you're free now?" Ruby asked. Weiss snorted.

"Hardly. I'm here at Beacon finally but I have to deal with all these… Faunus… I know they aren't the White Fang, but I still have trouble with the disconnect. Even someone like Velvet who I honestly don't think would hurt a fly ticks off my radar. I just didn't think I'd have to worry about my own team…" Weiss finished darkly.

"Do you think Blake is a bad person?" Ruby asked. Weiss frowned.

"I don't know what to think, but she's a Faunus. They…" Weiss' frown deepened as she recalled everything, she actually knew about Furries and found Blake didn't match any of it. Granted she never suspected the other times either…"It doesn't matter. She's just…"

"I think she is kind of like us." Ruby said when Weiss didn't speak for a while. "The White Fang hunts you... Cardin bullies me- and I know that's not the same so please don't get mad! I just think... maybe we as a whole, Humans I mean, seem like that to Blake. Bullies and terrorists."

"That's preposterous. Not all of us are like that. Like _them_." Weiss said, tone telling Ruby she was on shaky ground; however Weiss was beginning to sweat. She had been alarmed that Cardin would act that way. She had been sheltered a lot, she honestly didn't think a Human would treat another Human that way… like the Faunus would… if Humans could be like that then maybe the reverse was true? If there can be bad people among the good guys, the Hunters, then maybe there can be good people even in the White Fang? No... that was foolish... But maybe Blake was right about the discrimination…

"Well, I was thinking about what Cardin does with the Aura." Ruby said carefully reading Weiss for any sign of anger. She was shaking but listening. "He doesn't hurt me. It is just really humiliating and mean and- it just doesn't feel good. I could fight back or tell someone that's my fault and it's on me, but what if you couldn't? What if there was no escaping it? Being constantly harassed like that… it'd make anyone go bonkers…"

Ruby's words seemed to have an effect on Weiss she wasn't expecting. Weiss was crying.

No! It was easier to just make them all monsters! It was easier to believe Blake was like that too… that she was just some animal waiting for the right trigger to snap but…

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I'm sorry Weiss!" Ruby said.

"Shut up you dolt." Weiss said wiping her eyes. "I just got some dust in my eye…"

No… The White Fang… they were bad guys. Weiss could accept that. Not… not that they were people… they were monsters like the Faunus who killed her mother… she-

"Weiss can you forgive Blake?" Ruby asked. Weiss stared. Blake… Blake wasn't like the mental image of the Faunus she had in her head… she was calm, collected, passionate when she was riled up… she seemed so… Human… Out of the three of the other team mates Weiss felt the most kinship with Blake… she had some weird views on Faunus, but she was a surprisingly well reasoned and well thought out person-. Weiss caught herself. She viewed Blake as a person… Not as an animal, not as a monster, but a person…

Weiss silent for over a minute, and Ruby was panicking. The question slipped out without her thinking about it and now Ruby felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Weiss, to her surprise, didn't get angry.

"I don't know." Weiss said. "It depends…"

"On what?" Ruby asked uncertainty.

On whether or not she is part of the White Fang. On whether or not she was a criminal with blood on her hands. On whether or not she is going to kill her when the right opportunity arises. On whether or not-

"On whether or not I can." Weiss said oblivious to Ruby who gave a nervous laugh as she inwardly panicked.

'_Yes. If she is a criminal that is going to kill me then I have no qualms hating her…_' Weiss thought. That felt right. That felt safe. She couldn't forgive someone like that. She didn't do anything wrong. She was still right. The Faunus were still all monsters trying to kill her… but…

"She's a Faunus. It's not like she's a White Fang member..." Ruby reminded her gently. "If that is the case you were just really mean and should apologize for offending her…"

Ruby snapped her mouth closed. '_What am I doing!? Dust dammit brain! Say nice things_!'

'_Never_!' her inner monologue thought, nearly making Ruby's eye twitch in irritation.

"But why hide!?" Weiss said hot anger bubbling out. Confusion. Anger. Frustration. This kind of thing should be simple! "Why pretend to be Human, to be our friend? Why would she-"

"While she did pretend to be Human, I don't think she was pretending to be our friend." Ruby argued, then she smiled. "She was too emo anyways."

'_Brain_!' Ruby mentally shouted at herself. She needed to shut up! Weiss obviously didn't need someone to play devil's advocate here! She needed to find a way to defuse the situation without making her look like even more of the emotionally insensitive idiot she felt like!

Weiss frowned at that. "I guess so… I… I need to think…"

Ruby nodded, feeling like she had just dodged a bullet. "Always a good idea."

Ruby was smacked by a pillow.

Apparently not that one though…

:

_Elsewhere…_

Blake ran and ran until her abnormally (_to a human anyways_) powerful lungs gave out leaving her red faced and gasping for breath in a dark alley.

'_I am such an idiot! Why did I think that, that was a good idea!?_' Blake thought panting. '_Out yourself as a Faunus to your former bigoted and already frustrated arch-enemy spouting propaganda for the misguided organization you used to be part of! _That_ will go over well! Why am I so _bad_ at being _good_!?_'

"Heh. I thought I spotted an alley cat, but it looks like I found a _fox_ instead." A boy said dropping down next to her. Blake looked at him with a shard of disbelief despite her exhaustion.

"Seriously?" Blake said still panting. "_That_ was the best you had?"

"Um… Oh! Ahem… Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause you're wickedly beautiful!" the boy tried again adding a roguish smile. Blake actually smirked at that one. It was kinda cute... "So… ah… realized I didn't think this through but um… you wanna grab some coffee?"

Blake was sweaty and gross, and her bow wasn't in place very well… Blake sighed undoing the bow and letting the wig fall off revealing shorter black hair which came down just below her human ears and her cat ears were revealed on the top of her head. She wiggled them and let them twitch, allowing them feel fresh air for the first time that day. "Sure… know any places that will serve a couple of Faunus?"

:

**A/N: Yes… Weiss' backstory was changed as well… As well Blake hiding how she was a Faunus. Sorry the bow was kinda dumb... New hairstyle resembles Cinder's short haircut. Tell me what you think and I am willing to answer any questions you guys have.**

**I had some extra time this week, so this chapter is coming out a little early. Again huge shout out to KHARAKI TAKAN for helping me finalize some thoughts in my head. It really helped.**

**EDIT: Removed 20'ish instants of the word 'Furry' from the last two chapters and replaced them with 'Freak', 'Faunus' and 'Animal'. Also altered the conversation between Velvet and Ruby in the Second chapter. Let me know if you find anything else wrong with my story. I love criticism and spelling errors for me to fix!**

**Until next time. Review if you love me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Three (Not) Damned Girls**

**:**

**A/N: Sorry for the angsty emo shit… I swear this is supposed to be a happy story where love and justice prevail, but it seems I have reverted to my edge lord habits. I will try to get back on track, but this chapter might be a little darker than even the last two. Just fair warning. **

**Also I swear this isn't a Yang bash story. She will become the happy and confident Yang once more soon, but right now is sad time… sorry.**

**:**

**Disclaimer: Depictions of violence and bullying. But worst of all… politics... **

**Yuck… **

:

Struggling beneath the weight of a bar, Yang pushed upward, slowly releasing her breath in a hiss as her muscles screamed for relief. She was going to be maxing out today and if she was going to get stronger, she needed her body to obey her every command. Including… lifting… this… bar!

She powered through and forced the bar up and then slowly back down. This continued for another four reps making five in total of four hundred and twenty pounds. A new record… Yang's head was blissfully empty as white noise and her own pounding heart was all she could hear. Her skin was slick with sweat, her face a bright, flushed red, and her tank top was totally soaked. Carefully drying her hands Yang went over to her clipboard and wrote down her totals as she walked over to the Cardio Area to cool off. There she found Weiss.

Yang scowled but was too tired to actually say anything. Weiss was a blur on the treadmill as booked it on the highest setting for a few moments before returning to a normal pace. Interval training? Yeesh…

The idea with those were to go as fast as possible and then slow done suddenly. Hunters did it naturally when fighting, but training your speed was another beast. Grimm were fast and Huntsmen were supposed to be even _faster_.

Interval training simulated this, but it _killed_ your body. You would push your maximum heart rate to the absolute limit and then slow it down, giving it just enough time to not kill your heart before suddenly speeding up at an incredible rate. Yang saw Ren and Pyrrah doing the same thing on other treadmills while a red-faced but clearly still energized Nora was dragging off a dying Jaune to the weight benches.

Yang liked to go slower but could still probably keep up with the tiny heiress if she wanted to. While she was usually up and doing a similar routine as Weiss on her Cardio days today was a lifting day, so endurance was the name of the game. Yang set the treadmill at the highest incline and slowly built up a slow easy pace.

This was a cool down cycle. Nothing major. Twenty minutes later and she would be done, seeing as they still needed to shower before getting to Forever Falls. Tomorrow she would do drills on the speed bag and some technique drills, maybe get Nora to spar with her… then go look for Blake.

Yang usually loved working out. It gave her time to just not worry about things. Granted she spent most of her time avoiding worrying about things but that wasn't the issue. As she walked Yang's mind drifted through the foggy haze that was her mental state to the argument last night.

Weiss… this irritable little- no… after all that Yang knew where she was coming from… and she hated it… Weiss was right to be concerned. Hell, if it were her, she would have probably freaked out and got the hell out of dodge or gone to attack the White Fang head on, but there she was. Pint sized, with a chip on her shoulder and another in her back pocket just in case, was Weiss. As much as she hated to admit it the girl had grown on her. But then there was Blake…

If Yang was honest (and she was, brutally so), she had no idea what it was like to be a Faunus. She couldn't imagine living everyday like that. Ruby understood it but Yang? Confidence incarnate? God's gift to male, and female, kind? No… Yang didn't understand and even if she did, she wouldn't want to. But Blake… Blake was her partner. They were to try to understand each other. There was probably a reason why-

'_She abandoned you…'_ the cold, twisted voice that lingered in the back of her mind hissed.

Yang grit her teeth and tried to focus on running. She turned up the speed.

'_If she really cared she would have at least stuck around to say why she had to go…'_ the voice whispered again. _'If she really cared she would have at least told you why she had to leave you alone…'_

Yang was in full on sprint mode. If this had been a track, she might've made a mile in five minutes. Finally Yang fought back.

'_Screw you_!' Yang mentally screamed. '_I am Yang Xio-Long! I take shit talk from_ nobody! _Even me! Blake had her reasons! She had to get away from Weiss! But Weiss also isn't totally wrong and- Blake… Blake_-'

At this point, Yang actually roared as she sprinted even faster, and the treadmill suddenly started slowing as the emergency stop was activated. This caused her to slip on her own sweat that had made the track slick, and she nearly took a nosedive onto the tread.

It was going so fast right now it might as well have been a belt sander. She was about to hit it face first when she was suddenly stopped by a bright white snowflake. The machine was turned off completely and Yang was unceremoniously dropped. It stung a bit, but she had her Aura up. Yang glanced up to find a panting Weiss and her at the moment bright red, scowling face. Yang was content to just lay there for a minute though.

"You waiting for a thank you, or do you got somethin' ta say?" Yang slurred as Weiss just stared at her, _hovering_...

Weiss huffed before she slowly, but surely began to speak.

"I just wanted… to apologize for last night…" Weiss said coldly, but uncertainty. It was like she had never apologized before. Yang raised an eyebrow. "I'm… sorry… for what I said. I shouldn't have unloaded all of that on you both. My family history with the White Fang has nothing to do with you two. I was freaked out and… I'm sorry."

Yang sighed. This was her life now… Bratty heiress, lost puppy little sister, and a Faunus who was possibly a terrorist… She looked up and saw that there was no deception in the heiress' eyes, just sincerity and a tad of hope and nervousness.

"First, thanks for the save. Second, apology accepted. For what it's worth… I'm sorry too." Yang said trying to look the girl in the eye, but the way blood was pounding in her head Weiss looked a little fuzzy. "I may not be able to change all that fast, but I will do my best. I'm sorry I tried to intimidate you. That wasn't cool."

Yang cursed herself. She had tried to be intimidating to get her way. That wasn't how a Huntress was supposed to act, but couldn't she have worded that better? To her surprise, Weiss laughed at her lack of prose. An actual laugh. She was kinda cute when she did that…

"If you call your little tantrum intimidating then you should see the White Fang… Well, if you can forgive me then I suppose I can forgive you as well." Weiss said offering her a hand up. Yang looked surprised for a moment before she smirked and took the hand. "Now, let's see if your sister is done with her 'remedial combat lesson'…"

Yang's face darkened. Ruby had talked to her earlier that morning about it. She was going to try and tell him off this morning and-

The sound of slow, shaky footsteps came closer. Yang felt a deep seated rage and hatred rush to her, tired or no, expulsion or no, she was going to _kill_ Cardin. Ruby was clutching her sides, gait unsteady as she limped forward, but the worst part was the way she was _breathing_. Harsh, wheezing, like every breath was labored.

Yang knew immediately that Ruby had broken ribs…

:

Thirty minutes earlier…

"Glad you can make it Red!" Cardin said with a pandering smile. "We have a new pincer technique I wanted to work out with the boys."

The boys chuckled as if Cardin had made a joke. Ruby was shaking. Before her was the one person on the planet, excluding Torchwick, that Ruby Rose could honestly say she hated. He had been nothing but insulting and just plain mean to herself and everyone she cared about. She had told Yang everything yesterday… at least what they'd do… but not what they'd say. Yes… Ruby hated him… but she also feared him… She hated that she was trembling… she hated that she was so scared her heart was racing like a rabbit after a run.

Ruby moved her cape and Cardin's eyes narrowed.

"Red… what are you doing with Crescent Rose?" Cardin asked in a dangerous tone. "You trying to hurt us Red? You know what just one of those bullets from a freaking fifty caliber will do to even an Aura protective foe…"

Ruby drew Crescent Rose and wielded it in front of her. "C-cardin! I… I… I don't want to fight you! I don't want to be your punching bag! I also don't want you to-"

Cardin smacked the weapon out of her hand. Ruby stared at her now empty hands and couldn't believe all of this was happening. Dove went over to pick it up as Cardin held her gaze. Disbelief and fear crept into her heart.

"Damn Red… I thought you were a better friend than that." Cardin said as Ruby's blood turned to ice. "Well, since this is the first infringement, I think we can let you off easy. Tell you what…"

Cardin put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby was so scared. She messed up. She severely overestimated her own strength. Even with Crescent Rose, how could she think she'd be able to beat them all? She- she just wanted them to stop! She wanted them to go away! She wanted them to stop trying to hurt her friends and just leave her alone! She didn't want to hurt anyone!

"How about we show you what your little toy can do to any one of us." Cardin said backing away as Dove leveled Crescent Rose at her. "And we will even go easy on you and not post the pictures. This time. Do it again… well… you know what will happen… Now, smile!"

Ruby's eyes didn't have time to widen before the gun fired with an echoing boom and everything became _pain_.

:

Weiss stood back as Yang began treatment on Ruby's chest. Yang own eyes hadn't gone back to their normal lavender shade staying a burning crimson.

"Now… I am usually the one who breaks the ribs, but I _do_ know a thing or two about fixing them." Yang said putting the cold compress on Ruby's chest. She had a large, ugly purple bruise on her normally milk white skin. Ruby had been shot dead-on with her own sniper rifle.

Weiss apparently had a hard time with her monthlies sometimes, and had an old fashioned rubber hot water bottle thing. They ended up filling it with ice and some extra cold water from the compact sink in their dorm to make emergency cold-pack.

Ruby's Aura had taken the brunt of the damage, but taking a fifty caliber to the chest was something that even her Aura couldn't completely protect against. She was lucky. If she didn't have Aura, she'd be dead, no eviscerated, at being shot that close of a range. Her Aura had shattered in a single blow…

"Now you should probably keep it still and try to regenerate your Aura… If your lucky you will be able to be fully healed in a day or two with no complications." Weiss said trying to sound stern but with obvious sympathy in her voice. Ruby hugged the compress and winced as the cold brought on goosebumps along her arms but soon the pain became only from the cold and her labored breathing.

"You sure?" Yang asked. Weiss nodded with a shaky sigh.

"I… I one time I was attacked by some White Fang members at a concert. They took control of the Knights by leading Geist Grimm into them. One of them managed to get past my guards and…" Weiss said softly subconsciously touching her scar. "My Aura shattered and my retina… took some damage. The doctors were afraid I wouldn't be able to use my eye, or that there would be some kind of permanent damage my Aura couldn't fix, but I healed up fine… If I can heal part of my eye, she can heal some broken ribs. Aura tends to work outward-in anyways. That's why you will see some hunters with some scars but not as many with say, back problems or head trauma."

Yang scowled… well further than she was already scowling as she put some more water in the ice tray and put it in the mini fridge. Yang's scowl deepened when she turned to Ruby though. The bruise had spread over most of her chest and the look of pain in her face not hurting nearly as badly for Yang as the look of defeat in her sister's eyes. She was so small and hurt and-

"_I'm gonna kill him_." Yang hissed. "This is going to far! This whole thing is too far! I gonna-"

"Please don't…" Ruby begged softly. It hurt to breathe much less talk. "I'm going to tell a teacher… but please… I don't want you to get expelled. Please…"

Yang's eyes was still burning scarlet. She was shaking. "Shut the hell up Ruby! Can't you see this is too far! When I see him next, I will _break_ _him_…"

Ruby flinched at her tone. Yang's semblance was on, she looked seconds away from rampaging. Her eyes were scarlet and her hair glowing like an ungodly flame was illuminating them. This actually, was the normal part. Ruby had seen this look anywhere from Yang getting serious in a fight to when Ruby snatched the last cookie. What wasn't normal was that the fiery dragon, the wrath of god incarnate, had eyes that seemed so…_cold_. Yang being angry was normal, but this was different. This wasn't anger. It was pure _hate_.

The last time Ruby remembered Yang being this angry… was one year ago and Yang didn't even talk about what happened, but it was the first time Ruby had ever felt afraid of her sister. Seeing her sister this mad… it was _scary_.

Yang saw that Weiss was a statue of uncertainty and mild anxiety. But what nearly broke her heart was Ruby, her Ruby, backing away from her and looking scared. Scared of _her_.

Yang suddenly looked like someone slapped her. Her semblance turned off immediately and her wide, now, lavender eyes searched Ruby's silver ones as they stopped cowering.

"Ruby? …you know I would never hurt you… right?" Yang said voice breaking a bit. She sounded so small then… so fragile… Ruby looked down cursing herself. "Ruby?"

"Yang, I know you would never hurt me. I love you and I know you love me." Ruby said smiling firmly, slowly rising and pulled her sister into an awkward one armed hug as she tried to keep the cold compress on her chest. Yang needed calm clear affirmations to get her to stop hurting. Despite her taking care of her throughout the years, Ruby also tried to help Yang. Even when her eyes turn back to lavender, she still had that look of utter hate in her eyes… Ruby sighed… but there was no way she could know that Yang felt that way about herself.

Yang felt awful.

She should have noticed. She should have been there. Done something. _Anything_. But she was too busy being caught up in her own stupid ass problems and now…

"You are the best big sister ever, and I am glad you are mad for me. I will always need you. You are my best friend and I know you won't leave me." Ruby said softly, missing the way Yang flinched. "I know that you want me to be more independent. I want to be too. I need to fight my own battles and, it is really nice to know you have my back, but there are times when I must stand on my own."

Yang just held Ruby. It was a long awkward hug as Yang slowly unraveled. Tears fell. Ruby smiled some when Yang calmed down. She put on her best and brightest smile but didn't see the haunted look in Yang's eyes as anything more than sisterly worry. Yang felt as if she had been shot by Ruby's rifle…

"Don't worry about me Yang. I got this." Ruby said trying to put some confidence in her voice. "I'll tell an adult and Cardin will probably get expelled. You don't have to worry about a thing. But right now we need to not make a scene. Velvet is still a target. Now Jaune is on their radar…"

Yang grimaced. Ruby turned Yang's gaze back towards her.

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have tried to threaten him with violence. That's on me." Ruby said glancing at Crescent Rose. "This… this is a learning experience! I now know how bad my gun hurts… honestly, I think it might pack more punch than the scythe! I'll have to see if I can make a 'people safe' mode!"

Weiss glanced at the gun-scythe as well. Now that she thought about it, she thought it was weird how she never used the sniper function in a fight, but now she knew… Ruby had known and was trying to avoid hurting people despite the way her fighting style worked. She had been holding back. Weiss unconsciously clenched her fists before releasing them as a single errant thought entered her mind. Why?

Weiss couldn't understand why someone as childish and naively kind as _Ruby_ would have a weapon meant to take out was meant to take someone's aura down to zero in a single blow… To hurt them even they had their Aura up. Weiss thought back to the entrance exam where she freaking sliced the head off a Nevermore by _running up the side of a cliff_… If she used the gun's kick back, which would be considerable, anyone caught in the blade's terrible embrace would be sliced in two…

Cardin was in the wrong for hurting Ruby, but Weiss couldn't help but wonder if Ruby might be in the wrong for adding the weapon into the mix in the first place. Weiss was looking at the weapon with a newfound fear and awe of the insanely dangerous weapon her partner wielded. A chill ran down her spine as she realized that she was glad Ruby was childish and naïve. If she wasn't that weapon could kill her with two taps of it's trigger. Once for her Aura and the second…

Weiss shuddered as her attention focused back on the two sisters. Ruby looked at them, addressing them not as the normally cheerful and happy girl, but as their team leader. She was calm and collected and what was more she had a soft, quiet sense of dignity despite being basically naked save for the cold compress pressed to her chest and her shorts.

"This morning was a mistake. I will try again later. For now we need to prepare to go to the field trip. I will be going despite my injury." Ruby said waiting for the protests but there were none. Yang looked sullen, defeated, and just… tired. Weiss was frowning but didn't say anything either. "If Cardin gives me trouble, I will get you guys for help. We will be out of scroll service range so he can't him sending pictures. We will have one chance to tell the Glynda without fear of him and possibly take away his phone. However, Cardin might be planning something already. I almost screwed up the entire plan by trying to play the hero at the wrong time… thankfully only I got hurt this time."

Ruby's hand clenched. "But if all goes well now, I should be able to be Cardin free by this time tomorrow. I will have to ask you two, however, to play along. He can't know we are planning to turn him in, or he might just not go on the trip. Worse he could upload the pictures before he went and we would never know… so… Weiss, keep checking the Beacon social page. If anyone asks, just say you are curious about the dances. Yang, this is going to be tough for you. I need you to pretend that we had a spar and you hit me too hard. That will give me some more leeway to act as if my ribs are sore so I can have a bit more of an excuse to talk to Glynda. It will also be a cover for you so Cardin can think you are just sad you hurt me not that you know about the bullying. Are you two okay with that?"

Yang looked lost but nodded. She glared however when Weiss spoke up.

"And what about Blake?" Weiss asked. "What cover do you have planned for her?"

"Didn't have her permission slip signed anyways." Ruby said glancing at Blake's bed. "After we deal with Cardin, I will need both of your help tracking her down. We will stay together so nobody gets lost or attacked."

"You expecting something to happen?" Yang asked tiredly. She wanted to defend her partner… but after all the shit that had happened today, she was just too tired to put more fight into it. "Do you honestly believe Blake would attack us, or more likely Weiss?"

"Not really." Ruby said glancing towards Weiss. "I just don't want to leave her alone in the middle of Vale. She is high profile and that Roman guy is still out there. I know she can protect herself, but Weiss is also new to Vale and it would be easier to see her with me. Yang, I know you go out on your own a lot so you can call your guy and have him look for Blake as well. I don't want to scare her off."

"What do you plan to do about…" Weiss started before trailing off. Everyone already knew what she was going to say. Ruby looked down.

"I have given it a lot of thought. Blake is our team mate. If it is okay with you Weiss, I want her to have a chance to explain why she ran and stayed gone this long. I want to hear her out with an open mind before jumping to conclusions. Yang, she is your partner. I need you to hear her out. She has obviously had a rough past and I can't see her opening up to either me or Weiss. I barely know her, and she seems pretty set on seeing Weiss as a bad guy so that leaves you." Ruby said sounding off logically, but there was a hollow tone to her voice. She honestly didn't know what to do, but they had to do _something_. "If you don't want to, that's fine, I can try, but I feel I would be biased in her favor since I really just want her to come back home and I don't know if I have the social skills to tell if she does decide to lie, for whatever reason."

Weiss was impressed. Ruby actually sounded like a team leader there except…

"Except wouldn't she be biased too? I mean Yang seems to want her back, but she could also have some negative feelings towards Blake for leaving." Weiss said before jumping as Yang's fist found the wall. There were some cracks.

"_I swear, everything that comes out of your damn mouth is custom made to piss me off_." Yang muttered under her breath before speaking up.

"Ozpin accepted her application, which including the background check. If she is another innocent Faunus Weiss pissed off, Blake might have just needed a few days to cool off and that's fine." Yang said ignoring Weiss' indignant glare. "And if she is a White Fang member and has been lying the entire time, I'll… I don't know… cart her off to the cops I guess…"

Weiss glared but said nothing. If she thought she had changed Yang's mind about Blake with that apology thing earlier, she had another thing coming. Yang Xio-Long didn't abandon her friends.

'Liar' the twisted voice said. Yang clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

Ruby frowned, noticing. Something was really bothering Yang… She'd… Ruby sighed. She'd have to be a team leader and talk to each of her team about what was bugging them instead of worrying about Cardin. Ruby hated when Weiss was right… An anonymous tip to a teacher and Coco would have been enough to stop this whole thing in its tracks, but she had to go play the hero. Ruby felt like a piece of her was dying. That naiveté and childishness was slowly crumbling and being replaced by world weariness and experience. Ruby felt a small spark of something grow larger and larger throughout though. Hope. She knew what the world was going to throw at her and… she was okay with that.

"Alright girls. Seems like we have a plan. How about we get showered off and head to Forever Falls?" Ruby said before her face broke out in a sly grin. "I call first shower!"

With that Ruby rushed off shutting the door behind her. The other two girls blinked before…

"RUBY!" Yang and Weiss yelled. Yang in playful exasperation and Weiss with a true bit of malice in her words. Note to self. Weiss hates being sweaty.

Yang forced a smile and began to mess with Weiss.

'_Fight down the anger, fight down the hurt. If you have to let them see you sweat, never let them see you cry._'

:

She kept yelling at her through the door as Ruby took a closer look at the wound. In a few minutes her Aura would slowly return, but her chest was still an ugly blueish purple. Even without meaning to her Aura slowly began to heal the outer damage as Ruby waited for the water to get warm, though that would take some time in Beacon's famously cold 'chastity showers'. Her bruising healed layer by layer outward then in as she focused.

Aura tended to be accumulated much like accumulating real stamina. Ruby just needed a break from physical exercise but mental and emotional strain. On of the first things they taught you at Signal was how to meditate and that was what Ruby did. Ruby honestly couldn't sit still, so unlike normal meditation Ruby focused on mindfulness. Every action she took she 'revved her engine' by using an Aura.

This would seem counter productive since it used Aura, but it honestly helped her feel alive, focus on the now and helped her with the psychic element of her injury. The problem wasn't just that she got shot with a fifty caliber. The problem was she had been shot by _Crescent Rose_. One of the reasons her weapon was able to sustain the damage it could without losing it's edge was because of the Aura protecting it. Her Aura… so if there was any kind of trauma associated with the weapon in question… it would be bad.

Ruby pictured Crescent Rose being leveled at her against her will and being fired by Dove. She slowly unraveled her hatred, hurt and betrayal and let it all go down the drain with the cold water. Ruby had a curious relationship with weapons.

When her Uncle was teaching her how to use the Aura Lock technique, the technique used to cover a weapon in Aura, she had been told to picture the gun as her best friend. This mentoring had resulted in her quirk of seeing weapons as people and turned her into a full blown weapons nut.

'_Oh Crescent Rose! I'm sorry! I… I should have held a better grip on you! It wasn't your fault okay? You are still my favorite weapon in the whole wide world! This was no different than me accidently cutting myself on you when first learning to sharpen you_! _This is just a learning experience and we both know how much those can suck_.' Ruby thought, resonating her Aura with it. Slowly the bruising was fading. It was already a mottled splotch of sickly yellow and blue-purple.

Her mind slowly felt the water pounding on her chest, the heat run into her bones. Ruby was aware of everything and anything in the bathroom. She could practically feel Yang and Weiss outside the bathroom as she cleaned herself. It was disconcerting and comforting at the same time. It was like both of them were in her personal space, but she recognized it as Aura Sensing.

Ever since learning about Aura speed Ruby had been studying. She had no idea there were so many different applications to Aura. With practice a Huntsman could do anything from the uncommon Aura Area Sense where someone could sense the layout of a building to the famous Aura Slash where one could create an arc of energy to kill targets from afar. To Ruby it was like she found a book of magic spells, and every one of them brought her closer to her mother.

Ruby didn't remember her mother's semblance being ever mentioned however her Aura techniques were always part of the stories. She could remember her father or Uncle telling her about the techniques, but the Huntsman jargon had usually been lost on her. Now she had a better understanding of what her mother could do.

Unlike Weiss, Ruby didn't measure herself against a letter grade. She measured herself against Summer Rose. She would ask 'What would mom do?' and 'Could mom do this?'.

The saddest part was that Ruby's memory of her mother was fading. She had been only five when her mother died. She remembered her being gone and some little things here and there... But that was it… Yang would tell her stories and that would be all she knew. It was ten years ago. So in some way… Ruby was chasing after a ghost. Nobody knew what happened to Summer Rose. The grave marker near her house was decorative. They had never found a body.

But Ruby dreamed. Ruby liked to think of her mother like a fairy tale. That maybe, just maybe, her mother wasn't gone. That perhaps if she could be just like her, Ruby might be able to keep her legend alive. Ruby turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. Though she looked a lot like her mother, she couldn't be exactly like her.

The Summer Rose in her mind wouldn't be bullied by Cardin. She would be able to protect Velvet. She wouldn't make the mistakes she did. She wouldn't have been a bad team leader. Ruby didn't know what to think.

'_Mom wouldn't be so weak…_' Ruby felt before plastering on her best 'hero smile'.

'_I'm going to make sure everyone is okay! Defending and protecting them from evil! Or my name isn't Su-Ruby Rose!'_

:

It was a four hour drive to Forever Falls giving Weiss enough time to really think about what happened last night. Ruby was snoring softly against her shoulder. She had used up most of her Aura to accelerate the healing on her ribs. The girl currently drooling on her overcoat was where Weiss had the biggest issue. She was naïve and childish, but she was also just trying to be a good person. Weiss… wasn't…

That was where Weiss had a problem. Was she racist, or something? Weiss didn't know the term, but she was apparently being petty, discriminatory and just plain rude to Faunus. So much so that she made someone run away from her. On the other hand… said person might be a member of the White Fang... Weiss fought down the feeling of discomfort and glanced at Ruby

If she was raised the way Weiss was, been hunted by the Faunus, and had her family and friends murdered by them, would Ruby herself be any different? Or was her partner just a better person than her?

This was the question Weiss had been plagued with. Was she wrong? Weiss had to look hard at her beliefs. One part of her rejected the idea of betraying her family by changing her mind...

On the other hand she was uncomfortable because she found she almost agreed with some of the things she had argued against. If she was a single mother, a Spider Faunus with poison sacs, trying to look after her children, how would she feel getting rejected from work over and over again? Weiss wasn't blind to her company's way of running things. Her Sister insisted it was all for the good of the company, but would it really be wrong to hire someone like that? Especially if they had gotten a surgery to make the poison sacs non-functional?

Weiss was reading the article on her scroll. 'Single Mother Refused Work for being a Faunus in Ministral! Winter Schnee, CEO of the SDC Opening Up World's Largest Dust Mine Might Be Able to Give Her Work!'

Apparently, Winter's trade deal with the Minister of Vacuo, a Faunus, had included the loosening of laws surrounding Faunus working in the SDC so they could get more Faunus labor to help mine. This in turn had begun a ripple effect and knocked over a lot of political dominos.

Winter hated the White Fang, Pro-Faunus regime, and even the Faunus themselves with a passion not many could muster. She had been there when her mother had died and had been the target for many attacks during her adult life. Winter had saved Weiss' life more times than she could count.

As the head of the SDC she was the one people thought of as the face of Faunus Discrimination through her stubborn refusal of loosening the policies surrounding Faunus in the work place. But now with the recent turn of events Winter's stance on the Faunus had changed for money and that had gotten under the skin of both Pro and Anti-Faunus movements for conforming to these demands as well as not really changing much.

Weiss couldn't blame her, however. The Gia Purchase was the largest know deposit of Dust in the world. Though the overall cost of Dust would drop dramatically, likely saturating the market and putting a lot of people out of business, the Schnee Dust company would be able to supply the Atlassian Military and their Huntsmen for centuries and with their superior technology take out the Grimm once and for all.

There was however the most recent attack on their cargo The Great Robbery. The single greatest robbery in history. Basically because her sister had signed the agreement to allow Faunus workers to help with the mining. The White Fang had gotten it into their heads that the SDC was planning on using Faunus labor for the more risky operations and made up some rather unflattering stories about the mines in order to sell this 'social regression' propaganda they were insisting on. They were claiming that this was no better than when the Faunus were enslaved to work in Dust mines in the past. But, because the Gia Purchase was one of the most lucrative mines on the planet, many Faunus either ignored or dismissed the White Fang… which they took as an attack to their power base and thus an act of aggression.

In retaliation, several months before she enrolled in Beacon, an entire robot guarded cargo train was robbed by a lone White Fang member known only as Tarus, The Red Bull or The Great Robber, in 'protest'. The train was blown to smithereens with high yield explosives and a chain dust reaction. The entire cargo was lost and over a billion Lien literally went up in flames along with several million Lien in the security detail.

Strangely none of the crew's operators were harmed as Tarus had disconnected the part of the train the crew and operators from the back of the train. Still the White Fang was rallying around this as a cry for yet another war against her family. However, Winter had her hands tied now. She could act in retaliation and repeal the Faunus clause of the bill and lose the extremely lucrative venture which she had already invested millions if not billions of Lien into or she could just grit her teeth and bare it. Guess which she chose.

The White Fang was emboldened by this, however. Seeing that the SDC wasn't going to fight back they had only become more vicious and vocal in their attacks. There had been a peaceful protest right before Weiss had entered Beacon, she had recalled it playing on the news. The Faunus were protesting the _White Fang_ despite many of the Humans taking this as yet another sign of aggression. The White Fang undermined their protest by coming in and causing a small riot further destroying the peace and many were arrested.

This was just one of many instances since she enrolled of the White Fang getting out of control, even with their own people. Weiss scrolled over the picture of the Faunus protest used in the news reel. The peaceful protest had signs like 'We are not animals!' and 'Our time WILL come!' being the supposed messages of the protestors… except those were the White Fang members… Scrolling further down Weiss could see the signs of the actual protestors. 'Faunus for Gia!', 'The right to WORK on equal terms!' and 'This is _NOT_ OUR WHITE FANG'.

Weiss shook her head, closing her scroll. Weiss had come to the claim the opinion that perhaps Humans were more discriminatory than she had originally thought, however groups like the White Fang were still on her shit list. But that left what Weiss was really going to do about Blake… if they found her… and if she wasn't a criminal…

The trees there were forever in Autumn, but they weren't there to sightsee. The goal here was to harvest some of the sap from these trees to see what potential medical compounds they contained. Something about how the trees might actually be in a state of bio stasis due to the unique mixture of Dust that these trees grew in. If they could harvest sap from the trees, they could potentially put a human in bio stasis. Huntsmen that would bleed out in the field could be put into stasis and then operated on days, even weeks, later with no difference to the patient. They would, for all intents and purposes, be frozen in time.

Weiss looked out at the forever falling leaves of the trees. There were a lot of similarity to these trees and people. Humans and Faunus.

'_If nothing changes, nothing improve. And if nothing improves, never becoming any different, never trying anything new, never accepting change because change is painful, are we not damned_?'

:

:

**A/N: Sorry about the huge blocks of world building… and the angst… and the melodrama… *sighs* Kinda needed to world build… and character build… and. Just. ARGH!**

**I have an important announcement. After I finish Volume 1's story I will begin releasing this story like a serialization or 'I will write out the entire volume/arc and **_**then**_** post it weekly.' This will be done to help me reduce errors, give me some time to think about direction and not just make up a bunch of bullshit. **

**The downside to this, however, means chapter release will have small month long hiatuses between Volumes with perhaps a character short or some other small vignette chapter kinda like the OG show would do. **

**Let me know what you think and Review if You Love Me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Red Trailer**

* * *

**A/N: Trouble IRL. Not going into too deep. I just haven't had much time for writing, but I forced myself to write this up. Hope you all enjoy and hopefully I can get this next chapter done before next week. Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Darkish themes, some angst and well… death…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own Rooster Teeth or RWBY? That's bullshit… but true… if I did own Rooster Teeth Adam would still be a badass… but sadly…**

* * *

_Three months before the events at Beacon…_

Ruby tossed and turned in her bed as her sleep became more and more troubled in her perpetual nightmare.

* * *

Ruby stood at her mother's grave. Her cloak whipped around her as snow began to fall like white rose petals. The snow at the foot of the grave was bleeding crimson. Where there was once just a soft purity, white snow, there was nothing but red stain.

Why did she have to go?

Ruby remembered vividly crying, trying to get her to stay, but there was something in the way she smiled. Something that held her up. Summer Rose gave her a big smile and a hug. She comforted her small daughter in her arms and told her that there was nothing to fear. Everything would be okay, and she would be back soon.

'Be a good girl and be very brave for me okay? I love you Ruby.'

Then she was gone. She left and didn't come back.

Ruby walked down the snowy path. It mirrored the one she had taken so many years ago. A stupid little girl who had waited too much. She had loaded up her little red wagon with her comic books and her cookies and had set off into the woods of Patch looking for her mother. Sure that she would be there. Her mother was just around the corner helping people! She was going to come back and give her lots of hugs and kisses and tell her how brave she had been waiting for so long!

Ruby kept walking watching over her younger self. How stupid could she be?

The little girl came to a clearing and froze. Grimm. Older Ruby grimaced as she watched her younger self come face to face with a pack of Beowolves.

Little Ruby was scared. She was tired from walking for hours, pulling her stupid little red wagon. Her throat was sore from calling out to her mother, trying desperately to get her to find her like she always did. Her mother always found her when she was lost and scared and needed a hug. She was super mom! She could-

The Grimm lunged at their weak, tired, and helpless prey who was radiating the most delicious fear. They loved to kill the young ones. It always seemed to cause such despair… it was positively delicious to them.

Suddenly, Older Ruby was there. Her red cloak flapping in the wind and holding her scythe aloft. Beside her was the memory of Uncle Qrow. They mirrored each other's movements. Practiced so often in her head that they were in perfect sync as they systematically exterminated the vile creatures of darkness and her nightmares.

Creatures that would kill little girls who were only trying to find their mothers…

Creatures that had killed mothers with little girls waiting for them to come home only to never return, turning them into liars, and-

Ruby's fury flowed through her hands, and into her instrument of death Crescent Rose, as she lopped off another head with hard, steel grey eyes.

And as she did a new feeling rose like bile in throat causing her to easily keep pace with Qrow as he slashed and ripped and ruptured the Grimm with deadly precision. She was a furious tornado of blade and death incarnate. This was why Crescent Rose was the most dangerous weapon a girl her age could possibly afford. This all-consuming feeling.

_Hate._

Ruby hated few things in this world. Almost never actual, physical people. But Ruby hated the Grimm with such unrelenting fury she almost took some kind of twisted pleasure in killing them. The feel of her blade slicing through them, her sniper rifle blowing their damn heads off… to feel powerful, to have them fear her. It was the best thing imaginable… Almost. It was a pleasure that was marred by so much loss and hate she could never really find happiness or joy doing what she did. Ruby could never truly feel safe as long as even one of them were alive. She was scared of them. She hated them for making her afraid. She hated them for what they took from her.

Not just her mother.

Not just her innocent belief that the world was a happy place.

Not just her peace of mind. For months she would be checking under the bed, and outside her window for Grimm until she finally, finally came to the conclusion that their home in Patch was safe… and even then…

Another yelped as it was blown in half by the fifty caliber bullets of her weapon's sniper form. Another screamed as she tore it in half, ripping it open with an angry expression, all while her younger self watched, horrified.

No… what Ruby hated them most of all for was the fact that they made her mother break her promise. That they broke her hope that her mother would return.

In that moment, Older Ruby calmed and watched Uncle Qrow annihilate the Grimm to stand by her younger self. Young Ruby had finally understood that her mother was never coming back. That she was truly gone and with it all the peace and happiness that she had always associated with her. This, this here broke her little heart into thousands of pieces.

Little Ruby was bawling as her Uncle took her into his arms and just held her as she screamed for her mother. She kept asking her to come back and would only get worse with every second that her mother wouldn't come see her. This only made her uncle hold her tighter. Eventually Little Ruby was breathing in the way only children could when they cried and just couldn't cry anymore, but they wanted to… soft shuddering breaths…

'_I'm so sorry kiddo…' _The memory of Uncle Qrow said, still holding her. He was crying too. '_Here. Your mom gave me this… She wanted you to have it_.'

With that Qrow took off his red hooded cloak and wrapped it around his tiny niece. It was warm, the red reminded her of her mother, and only the faint smell of alcohol and cigarettes let her know Qrow had worn it. Qrow picked up his tiny niece and hefted her gently in one arm, the other hefted his blade ready to strike down anything foolish enough to try and harm his young charge. Little Ruby was still hiccupping and crying with her little arms wrapped around her uncle's neck for support and just to have something there.

'I need you to be brave.' Qrow said. 'Heroes don't cry okay? Sshh… that's right… just breathe kid… Now listen… Y-you are gonna be alright. You scared me and your father half to death for a minute there, but you are gonna be okay. Okay? Yeah… it's all gonna be okay…'

And so Qrow kept chatting occasionally having to deal with more Grimm attracted to the tiny crying five-year-old girl. Nothing stood a chance against his blade. His fury. But even with Uncle Qrow she hadn't felt as safe as when she was in her mother's arms. Her hope and peace shattered forever… and blown away like petals scattered in the wind.

And so Ruby grew… she decided to always be armed. Always be ready. But that wasn't enough. She wanted her mother back. She wanted to believe in something. To be like her…

And so that's what she did. She would cut her hair to her mother's length. She wore things like corsets and battle skirts trying to mimic her mother's style. With barely effort Ruby had transformed to look exactly like Summer. So painfully so that her father could only grimace and force himself to smile whenever he saw her.

Since her mother died, her father, just… broke. Taiyang Xio-Long, the man of one hundred tales, the bravest and most reckless man in existence, had just given up. He gave up his life adventuring as a Huntsman. He settled down to raise his two daughters and tell them stories about brave Huntsmen he met on his journey. But at the mention of Summer Rose he would grow distant and quiet. His eyes would become far away, and he would just shutdown. As such, Ruby tried not to ask about her unless she really needed to know something.

One time when he was drunk, he had wrapped his arms around Ruby and just… cried. Ruby had been so scared for her dad at that point. He thought she was her mother… He had just kept saying 'I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough…' and had eventually passed out. Ruby never told him about it. She had tried to forget it, but the moment was burned into her mind. Her Daddy was a broken man and nowhere close to being at one-hundred percent.

Yang, the super cool big sister, was also not immune. It hadn't happened in a while but when it was Ruby's turn to wake Yang up for school, sometimes Yang mistook her for Summer as well. Yang would wake up quickly however and would awkwardly avoid looking at Ruby for a few hours…

Ruby never mentioned it… but she wondered if maybe she was wrong for trying to be like her mother. To cause the people she loved pain just to hold onto a fantasy.

Ruby walked with her Uncle in this terrible dream world. One where she relived her sadness and pain night by night. Cold trees, snowy ground marred by bleeding scarlet of innocence lost through death, and replaying the moment when she had finally understood she had lost it all.

Ruby stopped at her mother's grave again. The weirdest part was that she felt oddly responsible for all of it. She remembered so much about that day so vividly, but things about her mother, her favorite food, what she would say when waking her, pet names, things like that… just seemed strangely… blank.

All she could remember about her were the stories she could coax out of Yang. Stories from another little girl who also lost her mother and wanted to paint her in the best light for her little sister. Once again Ruby was left staring at the grave, the testament that not all storybooks have happy endings, wondering about her…

Did she ever struggle?

Did she ever just want to run away?

Why was it so hard to keep walking the way she did?

Smiling no matter the hardship?

Always doing what was right, no matter how hard it was?

How… how could she give such comfort to those around her?

Why would she lie and tell them all that everything was going to be okay?

There was always a villain in fairytales, there was always some horrible demise that needed to be conquered, so why did she set herself up as some hero that would take on all the burden?

Life was never that simple, so why would she make such a promise?

Ruby felt soft arms around her, causing Ruby to freeze in place. White petals flew across the grave making tears come to Ruby's eyes.

'_I'm sorry…_'

* * *

Ruby woke up with a start. She was… in Yang's arms? She looked up with wide eyes and panting breath. Yang looked… sad… but held her closely. Ruby tried to wiggle out of her sister's arms but was held firmly there by the much stronger girl. Ruby's head rested on Yang's 'shelf' and when she quit struggling her sister's arms loosened some. Not enough to get out of, but much more comfortable.

"Yaaaanngg…" Ruby groaned. "I'm fifteen now! I'm not a baby…"

"I know." Yang smiled softly. "But you needed me. So… here I am."

Ruby pouted but snuggled into her sister's chest more.

"How come these are softer than my pillow?" Ruby pouted. Yang let out a snort.

"Because they are filled with the hopes and dreams of virgins everywhere." Yang chuckled. "Gotta keep em somewhere."

They were pretty soft… Yang's slow, steady heart beat was making Ruby more drowsy than any lullaby… Ruby's eyelids grew heavy as Yang rubbed Ruby's back in small circles and she slowly… gently… fell back asleep…

* * *

Ruby was once again at her mother's grave, yet this time there was not snow everywhere. Instead there was some sunshine, small birds chirped, and there was the promise of happier days. Ruby however didn't get her hopes up…

It was still grey skies and darkness here and there.

But perhaps grey skies were part of life the way sunshine and darkness were.

Ruby would keep up her happy persona.

She would keep smiling and celebrate grey skies.

Gently, gently she blacked out and her dreams became dreamless void of those who were too tired to dream.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! Follow, Favorite and Review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Fairy Tale**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I said I'd keep you guys entertained right? So funny story… I think I am going to end up shifting the story idea a tad but not enough that it is unrecognizable. Fusion will still be a thing but um... not in the way you expect.**

**Writing is going slowly but surely. I just need a bit more time and then 7-9 should finish this arc. **

**Once done with 7-9 I will be replacing this with chapter 6 so be warned.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't make this shit rhyme but that is beyond my ability at this time. So um… character death, mentions of violence, angst, curses, and my horrible attempt at early English? I went with a kinda biblical feel… sorry.**

* * *

"_Once upon a time there was an old man kind and wise,_

_He was great and powerful yet all alone in the world,_

_One day he happened across five sisters together yet alone in the world,_

_The Eldest was wise yet felt trapped,_

_The next eldest was ambitious yet was without love,_

_The Middle child was strong but held a great guilt,_

_The second youngest was keen of mind yet cold as winter,_

_And the Youngest was kind yet tormented by dreams,_

_The old man met them and spoke with them all,_

_Hearing their plight he offered them his home,_

_They stayed for the season of spring, _

_In it he happened upon the Eldest whom was very sad,_

_He asked her the matter and she replied:_

'_I am miserable for I cannot leave, though I desire to.'_

_The old man had compassion on her and said:_

'_Though that may be perhaps this is where you are meant to be._

_For life is unkind and we seek greener fields,_

_Yet through toil and through good cheer even the driest of pastures may become green,'_

_The Eldest took heart and began to live her life in cheer though she stayed where she was,_

_Then they stayed for the season of Summer,_

_When it raining he found the second eldest weeping,_

_He asked her the matter and she replied:_

'_I am without love, I cannot feel it nor can I share it.'_

_The old man had compassion on her and said:_

'_Though you are without love you possess such passion,_

_You weep, and you feel, _

_Through your acts share your love and by ambition seek to improve.'_

_The second eldest took heart and began to show love through her acts though she could not feel._

_They stayed through the month of Fall,_

_In the field he found the Middle one when she was very somber,_

_He asked her the matter and she replied:_

'_With me I carry my burden, I am she who caused my sisters pain and did orphan us'_

_The old man had compassion on her and said:_

'_That may be the case, but I see your sorrow,_

_You may carry the burden for the rest of your life but with grace you can be strengthened,_

_Your burden will lessen, and you are loved no matter what.'_

_The Middle one took heart and walked with grace though she carried her burden._

_They stayed for the season of Winter,_

_In the snow he found the second youngest cold and numb,_

_He asked her the matter and she replied:_

'_I am as cold as the snow and ice around me and my sharp tongue drives my sisters away'_

_The old man had compassion on her and said:_

'_You have a brilliant mind and a soft heart,_

_Though harsh words be your defense wield your blade against untruth,_

_And seek a greater outpouring of love after that your sisters might have not against thee'_

_The second youngest took heart and cut down untruth with kindness though she was harsh._

_At the end of Winter they left and went their way leaving the old man alone once more but the youngest stayed she having compassion on him,_

_She cared for him and fed him and helped him all the year, but he slowly became ill despite her ministrations,_

_They returned the next winter and found the old man sick and near the grave,_

_They looked upon him and asked him the matter and he said:_

'_I am old and tired, and I soon go to my grave, but I have a blessing for thee and thy sisters for the kindness you shared'_

_For the old man was a faerie and held great power in his hands even magic of his kind,_

_He laid his hands on the Eldest's head and blessed her thusly:_

'_I give thee the power to fly on blackened wing and bless thee with freedom that thou mayest go withersoever thou choosest'_

_The Eldest arose and flew away, unable to hold her joy._

_He laid his hands on the second eldest's head and blessed her thusly:_

'_I give thee the power to call upon fire for like it thou art warm and bless thee with love that thou mayest love strongly and be loved'_

_The second eldest felt an outpouring of love in her hear and fled, unable to hold her joy._

_He laid his hands on the Middle one and blessed her thusly:_

'_I give thee forgiveness. Thou hast suffered enough and by my power I absolve thee. I bless thee with the ability to forgive others as I have forgiven you'_

_The middle wept as a child and fled, unable to hold her joy._

_He laid his hands on the second youngest and blessed her thusly:_

'_I give thee the power of words ye even my own power and bless thee with softness in thy tongue that thy words may be gentle.'_

_The second youngest was somber and bowed her head and fled, unable to contain her joy._

_Seeing this he was glad in his heart for the women were like daughters to him._

_He looked at the youngest with old, tired eyes and asked:_

'_I know that thou art troubled, yea perhaps more troubled that your sisters combined,_

_Whatsoever thing thou asketh I will give thee for thou didst care for me, and bless me and help me,_

_Therefore ask for on the morrow I die,'_

_Yet the youngest was kind and told him not her plight,_

_The old man however didst lay his hands upon her head and knowing her wish did bless her thusly:_

'_Thou art kind because thou wast hurt,_

_Thou art gentle because many have been hard to thee,_

_Thou art strong because thou hast been weak,_

_I bless thee with a wish. Whatsoever thing you ask of me, that I will give though I be dead.'_

_And with that he gave up the ghost. _

_The sisters mourned him and buried him and went their way._

_The Eldest left first to and did fly but through foolishness did she loose her way._

_The second eldest did fall in love and was loved dearly but her love was taken in war, with her fire she caused destruction and did die in battle._

_The Middle did walk in grace and did forgive many but those whom knew of her past sin did catch her and stone her for her crime of forgiving._

_The second youngest did use her words to cause great good and cut down lies, but men loved lies more than truth and bound her in prison that they might not listen to her more._

_Seeing the fate of her sisters the youngest was wroth did call upon her wish._

_The old man, though he was dead did answer and sorrowed in his heart because of her wish, yet granted it._

_The youngest did wish to become a beast that did seek vengeance for her sisters for her kindness was hurt and her compassion drove her to seek justice._

_For the second youngest did she break out of prison and buried her for she died a broken woman because the way they abused her in her prison._

_For the Middle she did destroy the town which did stone her sister and upend her those who did destroy her sister because she forgave._

_For the second eldest did she destroy the kingdom that did kill her sister and her love for they were without love._

_And for the Eldest did she search and search but finding nothing did she not have rest._

_The youngest did weep and prayed the old man hear her and he did and said:_

'_Thou hast shown me what man can become with my blessings. _

_Thou hast cursed thyself but not for thy sake but for kindness'. _

_Freedom begets ill choice so only by loss can freedom be reclaimed._

_Love begets hatred so only by sacrifice can love to be true._

_Forgiveness begets hard hearts so only by letting go can the past be forgotten._

_Truth begets lies so only by suffering may one gain knowledge for themselves._

_This is the truth thou hast shown me and this is the truth my powers have wrought.'_

_And the old man did mourn for he loved those who were slain for he saw them as his own daughters._

_The Youngest however had compassion on the old man and did bow her head before him and said:_

'_I ask a boon of thee, while a beast I begat many children, while a monster I sought many foes, bless me now that I may correct what my kindness didst wreak.'_

_And the old man did have compassion on her and laid his hands upon her eyes and blessed her thusly:_

'_Thou hast wrought great evil because of thy kindness but because thou didst do good to me I give thee another blessing._

_By blood thou hast avenged and by blood shalt thou be redeemed. _

_I give thee a blessing and a cursing, a gift and a vice,_

_Warriors shalt thy seed be and cursed shalt thy children be from the womb_

_To fight the evil thou hast wrought upon the face of the land shall be their curse_

_And never shall they know true rest until the children of thy sisters shall also know rest. _

_For thy children shall avenge thee.'_

_And the youngest wept for her sins were placed upon her children and none could deliver or save but she was glad that she could show one final compassion for she loved dearly,_

_Eyes like silver did she have and until the end of the world shall the children of the youngest fight the evil which was wrought upon the land because of kindness._

_Both of the old man and the Youngest."_

* * *

Ozpin lowered the book and rubbed his eyes. It was a bad translation, but it got the gist of the story.

In his hands was a copy of 'Dra Dyma uv dra Veja Syetahc' or 'The Tale of the Five Maidens' in Pan the Faunus language. It was an ancient fairy tale had amongst all the cultures of the Kingdoms. Like most fairy tales it was a warning and a lesson, one Ozpin still struggled with.

'Beware Kindness'.

Or perhaps 'don't give men further powers to destroy themselves with'.

Ozpin set the book down and took a sip of his coffee. Glynda should be back Forever Falls later… maybe he should show her the tale and see if anyone popped to mind.

"Thus kindly I scatter…" Ozpin muttered the words staring out his office window. Words said so long ago. "For to know kindness is to know pain, to know compassion is to know heartache, and by pain I am avenged."

Another sip.

"The apple doesn't fall from the tree does it?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review if you liked it! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Melancholy of Blake Belladonna**

**Or: The Plight of the Faunus.**

* * *

**A/N: *repeatedly bangs head against the wall* Sorry this took so long… but I promised 20k words and I needed to murder a plot bunny of mine. Good writing takes time and I hope I did well enough. This will be the first half of what I have written and the next 10k will be post in about two weeks. Yeah, sorry, but I need time to finalize some shit… Hope this chapter goes over well and will be a good replacement for Chapter 6. Overall the arc will be longer which means more writing… *sighs* And I was hoping I could get this shit done in 300k… **

**Shout out to Authors:**

**l OmegaInfinity l, Peroth, and especially Coeur Al'Aran. **

**Been reading these guy's works and they are LONG but have some very good shit in them. If you are a fan of RWBY check em out.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ!**

**This is a LONG ASS CHAPTER. Seriously, I think it might be my longest on this story.**

**I ADDED A BUNCH OF CONTROVERSIAL SHIT ABOUT FAUNUS. Once again, please read and then PM me or Review so I can help any misconceptions/questions you might have. I kinda had to figure some shit out but the results are final. I hate racism personally but love it as a subplot for stories… It will be a major part of the story, but not some much that the story becomes totally centered around that… As for the actual changes while it shouldn't effect too many characters it is still controversial to say the least. **

**Um… Blake's backstory is also different… Like way different. I hope I didn't make her too OOC, but my main goal was to her have some actual reasoning behind her being in the White Fang and then leaving. Cannon didn't make sense, so I had to adlib… Sorry… **

**Other Disclaimer shit:**

**I made some pretty clear references to some cards from the Yu-gi-oh franchise, one or two references from Final Fantasy and others… Just kinda thought some of the tech and shit would work in the RWBY world so I added it. **

**Let's see… Some racism, some bad/hard to understand accents, and some plain goofiness garnished with just a little bit of Yuri. **

…

**But honestly what do you expect from a RWBY Fanfiction?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. I couldn't get paid for this shit if I tried and I am sorry if ya think I am making a copy-right violation. Tell me where it is and I'll try ta fix it. **

* * *

Blake was currently sitting across from Sun at a book café.

The joint was called 'Jitters'. It was a bright and colorful book shop with less of an emphasis on selection but more of a fun and playful atmosphere where 'anyone can stop by for a book and a cup of Joe.'

Sun had picked it and Blake only agreed because it reminded her of a certain red-hood wearing team captain. Blake felt a bit of a sting. Ruby looked as alarmed at her little 'revelation' as Yang and Weiss had. They had gone to town today because Ruby was in need of cheering up with the bullying thing going on.

Blake took a sip of her coffee, a milk-free, black as hell, bitter blend with only a touch of mocha… The brew was bitter enough to make her lips pucker but the hot fluid running down her throat and the promise of a caffeine buzz was enough to keep her drinking.

"So…" Sun said holding his cup aloft with his tail. This wasn't too impressive though, Monkey Faunus had incredibly strong prehensile tails. Much more useful that being a four-eared freak… "My name is Sun Wukong, I like fruits, sweet potatoes, my team, and my secret ambition is to find a date to the Vytal Festival Dance."

Blake smirked. He really was pretty cute… Brilliant smile, baby blue eyes, and an abdominal wall that many Huntsmen would kill for… He could be the main love interest in one of her… ahem… more adult novels…

"Blake Belladona, I like to read, I love sea food, and I…" _Used to be part of the White Fang_. "was interested in politics…" Blake finished lamely.

Sun perked up at that. "So I take it you are interested in the Gaia Mine?"

Blake frowned. "I've… been away from the news recently. I try not to get involved with the whole Human-Faunus thing…"

"You're kidding…" Sun said in disbelief. "You'd have to be living under a rock not to hear about the Gaia Mine or the Great Robber."

"I read a lot and have been busy with my studies." Blake said tersely. Great Robber… Adam would have eaten that up… She knew they had been assigned to blow up a Dust train but… Great Robber? She remembered the time the 'Great Robber' wore a flower crown on his horns when she made him one and was deathly afraid of bees until well into his teens…

Blake must have shown some kind of emotion because Sun looked at her strangely.

"Well, I'm not much of a reader." Sun admitted sheepishly. "Kinda gotta keep in shape. Never know when I might get the chance to play again."

"Play?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm Sun Wukong. Former star player of the Vacuo Kappas?" Sun asked posing slightly and deflating a bit when he saw Blake's flat look. "Blitzball! Have ya heard of Blitzball?"

"Huh?" Blake responded dubiously. "Is that a… sport?"

Sun's face didn't know if he should be excited or disappointed.

"Yeah… it's a sport…" Sun said in disbelief. "I used to play and was really damn good at it but… well… this little bastard named Whitely Schnee bought up all the arenas."

"I know of the family." Blake said glaring slightly. She wasn't _that_ out of touch.

"Well… what a lot of people don't remember was that Nicholas Schnee, was a toy maker before he made the lucrative swap over to Dust mining equipment. When the company got richer he reinstated the Game and Entertainment department. Blitzball is played in this huge globe of water and well… it takes a lot of Dust, special equipment… the works. You can play it in the ocean or something but that costs paying Huntsmen to keep the water clear of Grimm, and then there is the fact it's played in Vacuo the most so ya kinda need some water to even play. The arenas are kinda essential. When Whitley became head of the department he bought them and upgraded them… but I wasn't allowed to play anymore… But I have hope I'll play again! The little bastard can't keep me out forever!"

Blake glared at her coffee. Before she would rage and snarl at her fellow brother's hurt, but now…

Blake took a sip.

"That must be terrible. I take it that was the reason you threw a banana peel at his sister's face." Blake said smirking. "She was pretty mad."

"Yeah... but if she has _you_ on her team then she probably won't mind a bit of 'monkeying around'…" Sun's expression fell when he saw Blake look away. "Something happen?"

Blake sighed. "She kinda found out I was a Faunus… She didn't take it well…"

Sun nearly dropped his cup. "What? You mean- You didn't like- You know? She didn't know?"

"No…" Blake said slowly. "I was hiding it…"

"Why?" Sun asked incredulously. "I mean no offence, but you are gorgeous." Sun flushed. "I mean, it would be plain stupid to hide it! You are easily one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen…"

Blake smiled awkwardly at the praise. It had been awhile since someone called her… pretty. Not since…

_Brown hair in a pool of blood._

_Blake tried everything to get the bleeding to stop… She was drowning…_

_No last words… no last smile… not even a goodbye…_

_She just looked so scared…_

"I… lost someone." Blake said softly, her face falling as tears welled up in her eyes from the memory. Sun became somber as she struggled to speak. "To Humans… I just… I didn't want to be next; you know? I was really active in _politics_ and then… I just want nothing to do with it now… Thanks for the coffee… but I think I need to go…"

Blake started to get up when Sun stood and offered a hand. Blake stared at it then up to Sun with that stupid, dazzling smile. As if he could make everything better…

"It's pretty late out." Sun said. "Mind if I walk you home?"

Blake looked away. Sun put two and two together.

"Right… I take it you don't really want to head back to your team dorm?" Sun asked. Blake's silence was telling. Sun looked down as his mind seemed to race and then he looked up and grinned. "I have an idea! I just need to make a call… I think I can get you a place to stay."

Blake blinked, in awe of his kindness. Blake knew it was partly because he saw her as attractive, but he was also very… earnest. Awkwardly, almost uncomfortably so, but to Blake, used to hiding and secreting about… It was refreshing to say the least.

"Hey! Neptune! How's it going bud- Okay, okay! Yeah… that was my bad… Hey! That wasn't my fault okay! I got lost after chasing _someone_ who flipped out after finding out we were going by boat! Yeah, yeah… I get it. Tell Sage I'm sorry and that I'll pay him back… yeah… Okay, so… I met a girl and she needs a place to stay… No! I'm not bringing her over! Look… just… No! Just… can you get Ella on the phone? Yeah, her! Get off the phone! I'm sick of ya! … I swear if he wasn't my partner… Y'ello? Hey Ella! Um… I got a favor to ask. Can Barry stay with my team tonight? See, I found somebody that needs a place to stay… just for tonight! I… Yeah, she's a Beacon student, but she had a fight with her team… She's like Roxie… Really?! Alright! I'll ask her!"

Sun walked over to her awkwardly.

"Ikindafoundyouaplacetostayifyouwantbutonlyifyouwantokay?" Sun said red faced and looking very interested in his shoes.

Blake stared at him.

"Err.. I know it's weird but um… Team EMBR is mostly a girl team. Barry, the 'B', is willing to stay at our place with the rest of the guys tonight so you can stay with the girls. I know it's not perfect and you'd still be with strangers but hey, I thought that if they're Huntresses then they have to be trustworthy and they're from Vacuo, so you don't have to worry about the whole discrimination thing too much. We are pretty chill over there… except the desert tribes but they came from the City so… Oh! You'll _love_ Roxie! She is a Faunus like us, and Ella is _super_ nice. Mint can be kind of a bitch of you piss her off, but she is like, super quiet so you don't have to- and it's only if you want to 'cause I totally don't want to creep you out or anything since I just met you and I'llshutupnow!" Sun said nervously waving his hands through his explanation.

Blake, however, just gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you. I'd like that, if they really don't mind…" Blake said nervously.

Sun turned bright red from the show of affection from the previously withdrawn girl.

"Yeah…" Suddenly he got super serious. "Yeah! I'm on it!"

Blake couldn't help but grin as she watched him call back Neptune and arrange her a place to stay.

Blake felt a pang of sadness thinking about her team. They had been kind to her too… but maybe she could trust Sun…

And if she couldn't… well… it wasn't like she wasn't used this kind of situation anyways.

* * *

Blake nervously tried to ignore the starting of a certain 'Roxie Rhode', a pint sized lizard Faunus who was also apparently mute. She was _tiny_… smaller than even Weiss and had dark brown eyes and lighter brown hair with little white pom-poms on either side of her head that reminded Blake of marshmallows. Blake was trying to figure out if that was intentional or not. The word that first came to mind for Roxie was… 'Minx'… she seemed like the trouble maker of the group.

"She's judging you..." Mint said offhandedly, never looking up from her scroll. Mint was a dark skinned woman with mint green hair and red eyes. She was currently in Blake's social favorite position of reading a book but also vaguely paying attention to the events in the room. Not enough to join in but enough to comment. Mint's comment snapped Blake out her thought process.

"Um…" Blake said nervously.

"Mint…Roxie…" Ella said gently rebuking her teammates as she strutted into the room like a supermodel. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

Ella Sparks was… beautiful. She had long dark hair and a certain… Blake wanted to call it a 'swagger', that made everything she said sound… sensual. Seductive even. Her long dark hair, cream colored skin, and golden eyes that shown with a certain… alluring danger to them that spoke of… ahem… various night time activities…

A true 'Femme Fatale'.

Blake was suddenly wondering if Sun didn't just place her with his ex for the night… although having a feel for Sun's general demeanor, Blake figured she was probably safe on that front.

'Sultry' was definitely the best word for Ella, Blake thought.

"But not too long." Barry Silver, the only male in the group, said packing up his bag. "I can only handle Neptune's tales of his 'conquests' and Scarlet checking out my ass for a couple days at most."

As the only male of the group, Barry stood out in more ways than one. He had grey hair which was possibly genetic given his surname of 'Silver'. He was also very… odd… like she could hear odd clicks when he walked, and his presence just felt kinda… off. Not in a bad way, just he seemed to be one that didn't think along conventional societal norms. Human or Faunus. Barry's word… Blake didn't know. She'd have to get to know him a bit better.

"Such a sacrifice…" Mint drawled sarcastically. Barry shot her a playful scowl.

"Careful with that one. She's a raging lesbian." Barry said. Mint, not looking up from her scroll, flipped him off. "See? Total man-hater, otherwise, she'd be all over this."

"Go _away_ Barry." Mint groaned. Barry chuckled and headed out.

Mint made a put-upon sigh. "So we gonna do get to know you shit or are we gonna just crash for the night? I am a fan of the latter…"

Ella turned to Blake and Blake swore Ella gave her a once over. Was she checking her out? Blake's cheeks pinked. She had her ears out, but Ella didn't seem to mind… Maybe Blake was misreading the look…

"No… Let's just get to sleep. Though… Are you expecting to be with us long dear?" Ella asked. Blake looked down, ears drooping.

"I don't really want to impose… You've already been super accommodating…" Blake said awkwardly. "I know it's kinda weird…"

It was not lost on her how strange the situation was. Meet a random Faunus off the street and let her stay the night? Yeah… It was weird. But Blake slept near strangers all the time in the White Fang, but back then she still had…

_Adam's face twisted up in rage as they engaged in screaming matches. Neither could come to terms with what happened._

_Months of watching as he slowly became the very monster that had killed their friend. He was… dark… no longer the man she had once loved. The worst part was that there was nothing that she could say or do to stop it. She understood the pain he was feeling all too well, but wasn't able to convey her worry for him. _

_She tried for months to get him to see reason, but he was too hurt… to broken and too angry to listen._

_His surprised face quickly shrinking as Blake cut the terminal and watch as he disappeared from sight. _

_He couldn't comprehend why she was leaving. Why she would choose not to fight with him anymore._

_Lifeless blue eyes stared back at her. _

_It was Blake's fault she died..._

Blake looked away. "I'm sorry…just… this is crazy… thanks but I can just-"

"Nonsense." Ella said, her tone losing it's sultry and seductive edge. She sounded… so sincere… "As they say in Vacuo, 'Mi casa es tu casa'. All of us also know what it is like to have nowhere to go…"

Roxie and Mint seemed to either look down or look away. Ella smiled at her. Not a sultry smirk or a smug grin, but a smile that spoke volumes of pain, loss, and helplessness, but also of hope, determination, and kindness.

Blake would later swear that if she hadn't been straight, she would have fallen for Ella right there.

"We all know what it is like to have nowhere to belong. So… stay as long as you need." Ella's eyes then light up with a mischievous light. "Besides I have been trying to hook up Barry with Scarlet for a long time now…"

Blake's cheeks flushed at the implication having read more than one 'novel' about that sort of plot… Roxie's eyes lit up in interest and she began to mash buttons furiously on her scroll before holding it up for Blake and Ella to read.

Do U think Scarlet is a top or bottom? Roxie texted, smirking impishly at Blake's red face and Ella's chuckles.

Mint sighed holding up her scroll. "I'm never going to finish this am I?"

* * *

"Get out of here you animals!"

"Freaks!"

"Go back to Menagerie!"

Fourteen year old Black clutched her arm as she walked side by side with Adam. They had been discovered and it was her fault. She had just been trying to wash her hair and… some boys had snuck up on her when she had been bathing in the river. Adam… well… he reacted the way you would expect.

She was his 'little sister' after all…

Adam was taking the abuse surprisingly well this time. Perhaps he was trying to put on a brave face for Blake. He was only sixteen and while he was nearly the age of a Huntsman academy student, he was not ready to face down an entire village of adults and even a team of actual Huntsmen.

Trash and the occasional cow pie was thrown at them. Blake winced as she watched as a man took one look at Adam's horns and grinned.

"Look-y here fellas! I think I can com-yoo-nee-cate wif em! Lemme see… MOOO!" He said with a cross-eyed, slack jawed, look of pure idiocy. It might have even been funny if Blake wasn't worried that Adam was going to snap and attack back. To the surprise of everyone the eyepatch wearing teen just stared at the man and then walked away.

"Hey! I was tryin' ta talk to you!" The man said trying to grab him, but flinched back when Adam's perfectly calm blue eye glowed red like a demon signaling his Semblance was about to activate. Pure hatred pieced the man to his very soul. The man, for all his idiocy had some sense of self-preservation instinct, and went very pale as he stared into the eye of utter malice.

Blake grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze, but he didn't seem to notice.

"D-devil! It's one o' dem Devils! Calla Huntsman!" the man and his buddies yelped running back to the town.

Once out of the way of the outpost town Adam slowly began to growl, his hair and Aura glowing red with a fury that Blake knew all too well.

"I-I'm sorry…" Blake said. She was fourteen, a Faunus, and scared for him. Adam saw her face and his eye stopped glowing red, becoming the soft, gentle, and rather passive blue eyes once more.

"Sorry Blake. It's not your fault those boys were being pervs. I shouldn't have overreacted..." Adam said softly. Despite growing up around them, his voice had little to nothing of the Anima slang that the country was known for. He refused to even sound like those… monsters. His voice was soft, kind, and gentle… This was the Adam she loved…

"I thought you were going to snap at the last guy." Blake said with a wry smile. Adam glared but said nothing. "I do have a surprise though…"

Adam looked up from his pouting, 'brooding' he insisted... Out of Blake's bag was a full head of cabbage. Adam perked up.

"Where did you get that?" Adam said with a wicked smile. Blake's heart nearly stopped seeing it. She had been around him since he had rescued her, but she couldn't help but blush… he may have lost an eye but to her he was the handsomest…

'No! Bad Blake!' Blake thought nervously. 'He doesn't see you like that… he… he found you two years ago in the woods, feral and with no memories… of course he isn't going to see you like that… and it isn't right to like him! Even if he has a great smile… and abs… and-Stop it!'

Blake tried to focus on the conversation at hand… And tried not to blush as heat rose to her cheeks or let her stomach do flips every time she saw that grin on him…

"Stole it…" Blake said sheepishly through her embarrassment. She wasn't proud of her talent, but it had helped them stay fed despite their… allergies.

Adam… well… it obviously to a Faunus, but not so obviously to a Human. Adam had a natural aversion to eating beef, milk, and well as most other meats. He couldn't digest them thanks to his herbivorous heritage. Blake herself was extremely lactose intolerant. No milk. Ever. She had learned that the hard way when she had tried to steal some ice cream and… well… Blake's stomach had bloated, and she couldn't eat anything for three days because she would throw it up. Violently. It wasn't pretty. But Adam had been there for her through all of that… and even afterwards.

"And there's more where that came from!" A girl said dropping down from the trees with an arm full of groceries. Blake felt a little put out that she could only steal a cabbage, but Illia grabbed several bags of food…

Illia was a strange case. She could pass as human, and honestly was the only reason they were able to get things like books and occasionally medicine when one of them got sick. Illia however hated passing as human.

Seeing Blake beginning to pout Illia smiled at her softly. Illia wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Blake fought back a smile. She was pouting dammit! But Illia loved making her smile and knew the best way to coax it out of her.

"Hey, did you get that from the guy screaming about a cow-demon?" Illia asked. Blake nodded. "Good job! You are one hell of a thief Blake! You making me look like a poor Dust miner…"

Blake broke out a full cat-like grin. Illia's eyes widened slightly for some reason and she looked away, her freckles turning pink. Blake was about to ask about it when Adam's hand made a vain swipe at the cabbage Blake held.

"Food..." Adam groaned interrupting them as he reached again for the cabbage Blake brought. Blake giggled as Adam kept slowly reaching for the cabbage acting like a zombie and Blake would run away squealing. Illia's smile grew sad but was still there. Blake didn't understand at the time. How could she?

They were all best friends.

All of them from different walks of life, orphans that needed to rely on each other. Illia was orphaned when her parents died in a riot during the war. Adam never talked about his father… and Blake… Blake barely remembered anything from her childhood, but she did have one memory…

"_Sweetie I need you to hide." Her mother said in a voice that tried to hide her panic and put on a brave face for her daughter. Soft amber eyes widened in panic as she heard gunshots. Blake was scared. She didn't know where her daddy was. "Never mind! Run-away Blake! Back door, out the farm, and follow the river!" _

_The last thing she remembered hearing was her mother's face turning feral and hissing at the mob coming to 'purify' their town. _

_Blake had run for days. _

_She never looked back._

* * *

Blake woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed but still the feeling of melancholy was something that she would just have to learn how to live with…

Blake checked the clock. Geez… did she really sleep till noon? Blake peeked around and saw the girls were already gone but Roxie had left a note for her.

'_Dear Blake,_

_We went to the cafeteria! See ya soon! _

_XOXO _

_Roxie and Co_.'

Blake smiled at the note. Last night was a wild night… The girls had stayed up talking and while Blake didn't share much she felt… comfortable. It was strange but she had actually enjoyed herself.

Roxie, despite her size, was actually a year older than her, and a total pervert having not only read but adored 'Ninja's of Love' and the rest of the series. Ella was a sweetheart despite the femme fatale thing she had going on and her light teasing. Blake could also relate to Mint's woes of having a team that seemed to have more energy than her. Oh the pains of the introvert!

Blake flipped the note over and wrote down her scroll number and thanked the profusely before leaving. She explained that if she wasn't there when she got back she would be grabbing some fresh clothing.

She had made some new friends, but she really needed a shower…

Sneaking off to her dorm she took a deep breath and hoped that Ruby or Weiss didn't come back early from lunch. Opening the door she found the dorm empty.

Blake immediately felt bad. They were gone and she was left in the dorm by herself. Blake idly recalled that there was a field trip today. They must have left without her. Not that she wanted to return to Forever Falls after the robbery, but the trees were rather beautiful there…

Blake made her way over to her bunk, finding her scroll charger and plugging it in. She made a mental note to make sure to carry a spare with her next time she needed to run off. It had died the night before when she had been running around town like a crazy person. She shook her head. What was she thinking?

She remembered feeling cornered and letting out some hurt feelings, but she had hissed and snarled like a cornered cat… like a cornered animal… Maybe if she had kept her cool she wouldn't be in this mess… maybe if she had acted more human… Blake shook her head.

Granted, if it had been Adam they would probably be in the hospital… Blake frowned as she made her way to the shower and just thought about life.

Soon hot water poured on her and she just let herself go under the steady stream of heat.

Blake felt… tired. Not physically, just emotionally and mentally. All the while trying to find a way to tell her team about her… situation.

'_Sorry Weiss. I was a member of the terrorist organization that you hate, but I've changed now so we're good right_?' or '_Sorry Ruby and Yang, your teammate/partner is an ex-criminal. I hope this doesn't put a damper on our relationship_!' or better yet '_Sorry guys, you see I have amnesia and don't really remember anything before I was twelve. The group that found me were the only family I had ever known so I kinda followed them and helped them do stuff, but I didn't like- I just_-'

Blake banged her head against the side of the shower.

She hated this.

This anxiety of waiting…

She tried thinking of any solution that didn't involve telling the truth and she couldn't think of anything.

She had decided to become a huntress because they were neutral. No 'Human' or 'Faunus'. Just Grimm and Huntsmen. She could put her skills to use helping people instead of hurting them. She could make a difference in this cruel yet beautiful world that didn't involve killing innocents.

Blake turned off the water and toweled herself off shaking off the memories along with the water.

But being on a team was both a blessing and a curse, she thought as she dried her ears. She had hidden what she was because she didn't want to be discriminated right off the bat, but she _had_ been planning to tell them at some point. After she felt the waters some, she would have given Weiss the opportunity to prove she wasn't like her sister… eventually…

Winter Schnee, or rather her whole family, were known for her prejudice against the Faunus, but even she had not been as bad as her father, Jacques Schnee. He had been a tyrant, but softened supposedly after the death of his wife.

Blake winced. Yet another reason why Weiss would probably never accept her. In Weiss' mind the Faunus had basically killed her mother…

Blake was at a loss. What was she supposed to do? 'Sorry about your mom Weiss. I also know how it feels like to lose someone to this stupid war'?

Despite everything Blake still couldn't muster up the hatred to do anything. She had been burnt out a while ago. She was tired of the hate. Tired of the discrimination. Tired of trying to make things 'fair', 'even'. Blake could kill all the Schnee's but that wouldn't bring back those she lost.

_Brown hair covered in blood. _

_Blake trying everything, anything to stop the bleeding. _

_No tearful goodbye, no last words, or even one last smile…_

_She just looked so scared…_

Blake took a deep breath and let it go.

It wasn't worth it.

Nothing would bring Illia back and nothing would replace this gnawing feeling that she had died for nothing.

Nothing would save her best friend from his hatred…

Her anger wouldn't do anything… Her indignation was impotent… Would getting upset at Weiss over some petty name calling really be enough to bring back Illia? Would going after the White Fang and proving she wasn't a terrorist help bring Adam out of his depression and hatred?

No… it was best to let go…

'_The old man likes giving out second chances.' The drunken Huntsman explained, deep magenta eyes staring down at his drink after hearing her story and looking over her transcripts. 'If he can forgive my sorry-ass, then he can give you as second chance. And ta be honest? You aren't the worst person I've sponsored. I'll sign. Jes promise me you'll let this shit be in the past. Let it go. That or kick back a bottle and do yer best ta forget. I don't care which…'_

Blake's scroll dinged with a dozen messages, finally being charged up. Most of them was from Yang but a few were from Ruby.

None from Weiss.

All Blake could do was wait, and let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

Weiss stared out the window as she waited for Ruby to awaken. She was doing a pretty good job drooling all over her jacket. While Weiss was squeamish around bodily fluids she was not going to fault the girl for being tired. She had just taken a massive hit to the chest…

Outside the train car was the Forever Falls Forest. A fitting backdrop to her indecisiveness.

She had no idea what to do with Blake's little 'revelation' and it was eating her from the inside out. Blake could have killed her so many times but the only time she ever even got upset at her was when they first met and then when she had been… Weiss sighed. She had been a bitch.

'Frigid Bitch of the North' they had called her in prep-school. She had been too afraid of getting close to people. Why would she try making friends when they would just die or be targeted for being close to her? But now… Weiss had 'friends'. And one of them happened to be a Faunus… Weiss groaned. There was one question continuously replaying in her mind since the day before.

How could she not have known?!

That was what bugged her the most. She had been told all her life that the Faunus were basically just animals. They had instincts, were feral, and stupid. Obviously they were not totally brainless animals if they could actually break into their mansion and try to kill them, but that was what she would constantly hear at parties… That was just the general consensus.

Fact: Faunus are dim witted and weak creatures that hated humans.

That was just a fact of life.

But then Blake comes in, and Weiss didn't even notice that she wasn't Human.

She didn't even _notice_.

Weiss would have preferred her company to many of her own species… Everything she had been told about Faunus was destroyed when Weiss learned what Blake was… They were supposed to be these inhuman, animalistic, savages that wanted only to kill them! Monsters! They were supposed be the Boogeymen that hurt her and her family. Velvet's kind being the exception because she was a submissive, non-threatening… and just…

Weiss resisted the urge to scream. This was tearing her apart as she bitterly tried to reconcile these two ideas in her head and the only answer her mind gave to her was '_perhaps the world wasn't all black and white'_ which roughly translated to '_you know _nothing' and it wasn't sitting well with her.

At all.

"Oh… um… hello?" A lightly accented voice said outside the compartment door. Speak of the devil…

"Um…" Velvet continued nervously peeking into their compartment. The train had private compartments for teams. Simple four seaters, but with an enclosed area that allowed for 'greater team bonding'. "I came to check on Ruby, she seemed hurt during training period… but um… I can come back later…"

"Wait." Weiss said. Well… commanded. Weiss bit back a wince as the Rabbit Faunus actually flinched. "I-I… May I speak with you?"

Velvet stared briefly like a deer caught in head lights.

"Oh! Um… ah… sure?" Velvet said softly. She gently entered the compartment and sat across from Weiss. She took a deep shuddering breath, like she was steeling herself, and let it go. "What would you like to talk about?"

Weiss looked down. What was she supposed to say?

"I… have some questions about An-Faunus culture and…" Weiss trailed off as Velvet became increasingly nervous. "I just thought to ask an actual… Faunus about it."

"Um… I don't know everything, but I'll answer to the best of my knowledge…" Velvet promised. "Faunus Culture is rather broad… um… did you have a specific Faunus Kingdom in mind?"

"Faunus Kingdom?" Weiss echoed. She had never heard this before…

"Um…" Velvet looked nervous but ready to give an explanation. "Well… Some Faunus are okay being grouped together as a united whole… others… prefer to identify themselves by certain Kingdoms. For example, Mammalian Faunus Culture is rather different compared to Insectoid Faunus Culture. There is some carry over but… they are honestly very different."

Weiss blinked. That made sense, but it did little to dampen the feeling that she had just stumbled upon a new world, something as awful as it was awe inspiring… Weiss coughed politely into her fist.

"Um… Let's start with the Mammalian one." Weiss offered. Velvet nodded.

"Among Mammalian Faunus there is a greater emphasis between Carnivorous and Herbivorous… Um… Food is a big part of their culture and some Faunus cannot process certain foods so… they tend to… um… group together with the ones that can eat the food they can eat." Velvet explained. "Reptilian Faunus tend to be Carnivorous as well as Amphibian and Sea Faunus."

"Sea Faunus…" Weiss echoed hollowly.

"Um… those with attributes of aquatic animals... fish… um… sharks too… sometimes whales are included but not always…" Velvet said nervously. "Oh! Um… after that is of course whether they feel more comfortable in groups or on their own… Many tend to get uncomfortable if confined with people they don't know while several species can get along with just about anyone."

"So, like people…" Weiss said trying to understand. "Humans, I mean…"

Velvet looked impassive for a moment before continuing.

"Mammalian Carnivores tend to be leaders while Mammalian Herbivores tend to be followers." Velvet said. "Hunter/Prey, Alpha and Beta, Pack mentality is usually a good rule of thumb. If they would be dominant in their animal counterparts they will tend to be dominant in their social structure. There are some born leaders among them but that is the exception rather than the rule."

"So, again… like Humans." Weiss muttered. "Are there… ways to tell a Faunus from a Human apart besides their Animal parts?"

Velvet winced. "Well… I like to focus on what is the same… but I guess the major difference is that Faunus tend not to have a Semblance."

"They don't?" Weiss asked curiosity peaked. This was something she had noticed, but it was never really answered before. So many White Fang members yet all they use is Dust or their Animal attributes. Perhaps she could get an adequate explanation for it from Velvet. She had just thought they had been incompetent or lacked suitable training before but now she wasn't so sure. Winter tended to shield her from this sort of thing. It was part of the reason she had left in the first place. She wanted to know first hand and now she was speaking to a Faunus.

This is what she wanted… now let's hope the answer was something worthwhile…

"Um… you know how it is theorized we evolved from Humans? Well… many Faunus no longer have the trait that allows them to have a Semblance…" Velvet said hugging her arms nervously and looking away. "Faunus don't like to talk about it because it has been used as 'proof' that we 'don't have souls' or are 'just animals'."

Weiss frowned. But Blake… had a Semblance. She had seen her use it.

"Is it possible for a Faunus to gain a Semblance?" Weiss asked. This was unknown, shaky ground… if the White Fang grunts could gain a Semblance… Steal one… it would be bad… it would be very bad…

Velvet looked uncomfortable but nodded, making Weiss' sweat run cold.

"Faunus like… like myself… um… well…a _pycdyntc_-" Velvet pronouncing the strange, guttural word brought home that Weiss was definitely not speaking in Human terms... "I mean… _half-breeds_… can sometimes end up with one." Velvet said squirming in her seat. "But w-we… tend to be looked down on… in certain societies…"

"So, the Faunus believe Semblances are a uniquely Human trait…" Weiss mused. The fact some could use Semblances, and some could not meant Blake still wasn't out of the water yet. If she could use a Semblance and was a Faunus, the White Fang would be more than willing to use her as a weapon.

"But the Faunus can use Dust and Aura just fine. Otherwise they would have fallen to the Grimm long ago…" Weiss continued. "I guess they make do without. It must be difficult."

"Not exactly…" Velvet explained nervously. "Faunus for some reason tend not to attract Grimm all that well… The Grimm will still attack us on sight, but unlike Humans the Grimm cannot feel our emotions from far away and be drawn in… well… unless they are a half-breed like me… and then there is the Instinct."

"Which is?" Weiss asked patiently. Honestly, she was getting rather irritated. How was this supposed to tell her if Blake was a threat? How was this supposed to help her reach a decision? Velvet looked so befuddled she was honestly curious how the girl hadn't spontaneously combusted from sheer nervous energy alone.

"An… um…" Velvet winced. "H-how much do you know of Faunus religion?"

Weiss gave her a flat look. Velvet winced again.

"Um… okay… um… I'll just explain it how I learned…" Velvet said taking a deep breath. "Um… We have a few deities actually, but Mammalians believe in the Goddess Lupa, the Earth Mother. She gives the Instinct to her champions… but… um… more scientifically, Faunus learned how to use Aura in ways akin to a Semblance using their animal traits… For example a Chameleon Faunus might have the power to turn invisible or a Dog Faunus might be able to smell vast distances or even smell things like Aura… Stuff like that… but um… they are _dypuu_\- um… sacred… um more like forbidden? Forbidden but still sacred… They are the Earth Mother's gift to protect her children… but um… they also can be mistaken for Semblances… and if they are used for evil…"

Velvet shuddered. "But they are extremely rare… even amongst Faunus who still practice the old ways… there is one exception however."

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked.

"A… um…sometimes a… _pycdyntc_ can gain one without… um… well… 'permission'… or rather without training as an acolyte… if-if… someone like… if a _pycdyntc_ gained both a Semblance and an Instinct… they are called a _Lresany_… a demon? More like a demigod… but darker? The word is hard to describe, but it means 'a creature made of two parts'… but the social connotations can be a bit confusing… But… um… depending on the culture some would herald them a savior… um… no offence but… um… some Faunus believe that a _Lresany_ will be born and… um… bring down the Schnee Dust Company…" Velvet grimaced. "But I think even more believe that a _Lresany_ are _vemdr_\- unclean, unholy, dirty… Many wouldn't like it because it would mean that a _pycdyntc_ is more worthy of the Earth Mother's blessing then her faithful… and that would be… it would be a very bad sign."

"So… half-breeds can have Semblances and can infiltrate Human settlements. That must be useful… " Weiss stated evenly, changing the subject away from the uncomfortable topic of religion. It was… disturbing… it meant Blake was either one of these half-breeds or worse a religious fanatic that somehow actually gained special powers…

Velvet looked down.

"Actually… it is usually very hard for half-breeds like me…" Velvet said quietly. "We are neither excepted by Faunus or Humans… We attract Grimm so we cannot live in Faunus settlements outside the Kingdoms… and Humans fear us in their great Cities because they are afraid we will develop a Semblance and not be sympathetic to their cause… Humans would rather us not have _their_ abilities on top of the natural gifts of the Faunus…"

Weiss might have accused her of being haughty if it wasn't for the fact she was the meekest person Weiss knew. However this didn't paint a very comfortable picture for Weiss.

"So what?" Weiss asked unable to understand. "You are telling me that Faunus are discriminatory against other Faunus?"

Velvet nodded. "Very much so. Racism is a big problem for Faunus everywhere, not just among Humans. It is bad… really bad… but even more so for half-breeds. Especially those that have Semblances… Cardin was pulling my ears because he thought that I 'wasn't a real Faunus'. The thing is, I can think of several kinds of Faunus that would do similar… " Velvet said darkly. "Then there are the different kingdoms. Reptilian Faunus _hate_ being mistaken together with Sea or Amphibian Faunus and or being lumped together with Mammalian and Insectoid Faunus. Insectoid Faunus are generally feared and discriminated against even by other Faunus for their oddities and practices. And the Insectoids hate that the rest of the world's Faunus are forgetting the old ways and not seeking their Deities for Instincts… They tend to be religious Zealots… The list goes on… There is a reason terms like 'Animals' offend Faunus in general. It would be like mistaking a Human from Argus to be from Vacuo. Same species, but vastly different cultures, customs, and even beliefs. To some being lumped together with other Faunus is the highest insult."

"Then how does a group like the White Fang function?" Weiss asked sharply. She had known some of this already, but of the different races of Faunus? How was she supposed to tell the difference? She was barely aware of her own racism toward Faunus, how was she supposed to know that these half-breeds were discriminated against?

Velvet gulped. "I-I wouldn't know as I am not a member but… um… Most of them are Mammalian… there are also different factions and faction leaders I believe… I woulnd't know for sure but I believe they must have some sort of truce or common goal… in this case perhaps the eradication of Humans, or perhaps just to get some free medical care… I don't know because I am not one of them…"

"Could a half-breed join? Do you think they have agents that pass as Human?" Weiss asked. Of course she had know they had some agent that could pass as Human but there was perhaps one with a Semblance sleeping next to her every night! She needed answers.

It became very quiet in the compartment. A look of understanding crossed Velvet's features and her nervousness left her.

"Miss Schnee…" Velvet said softly. "I am not a member of the White Fang… but I think that isn't your question… is it?"

Weiss blinked and slowly tears of frustration began pooling around her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Weiss asked accusingly. "Are you one of those Leresanny?"

"_Lresany_." Velvet corrected mildly. The word seemed to roll off her tongue as easy as the common tongue. At that moment Weiss felt like perhaps this strange guttural tongue, might be her first language. "Miss Schnee, I have the ability to copy people's movements. I can mimic the way you sit, the way you stand, the way you arch your back when stretching. With that I have a small bit of insight on how people are feeling… I can basically read your body language…"

Weiss became very quiet and more importantly, still.

Velvet gave a tight smile.

"I know my presence upsets you so I will leave you with this… It's okay to hate an organization but not the person." Velvet said quietly. "It is okay to see the person and not the organization they may or not be part of and accept them. Perhaps you cannot accept the actions of those who harmed you, but please understand that the individual is different than the group they belong to."

"How can you know that?" Weiss demanded. Not out of angry, but of desperate need. She needed to know. She needed to know if she could accept this part of herself. This part that still wanted to be friends with Blake even if she was part of the White Fang…

"Miss Schnee, I personally hate the SDC." Velvet stated bitterly. "I hate the way your father and your sister ran and still run things. I hate that my family has been discriminated against by both Radical Faunus and Radical Humans for being a mixed marriage. I hate that my family had to move from Atlas for their choice to have me. I hate that people lump me together with the likes of the White Fang without even trying to _know_ me. I hate that sometimes I wish I was never born this way… and I hate that sometimes I am jealous of people who were born one way or the other. At least their role in society makes _sense_."

Then Velvet nodded towards Weiss. "But you… I don't hate you… You came to me with an agenda yes, but it was also to learn. You sat patiently and asked me questions. Me. A _vemdr pycdyntc_… a dirty half-breed… You asked about my culture and listened to my struggles and heard the plight of my people. I may be a half-breed, but I am still a Faunus. And you listened. For that I can say that I know that whatever your question is, you already know the answer. I know you will do the right thing. Just follow your heart. Even if it's stitched up and broken inside…"

With that Velvet left.

Weiss felt exhausted, her mind whirling as to what to do.

On one hand she could accept that Blake wasn't a terrorist. That she was a Faunus yes, and even one of these half-breed things capable of Human Semblances that honestly scared the shit out of her if for no reason but for the implications.

Or on the other she could stay the same. She could ignore what she just learned and never change. She could go on pretending that she didn't feel a lot of respect for the half-breed Faunus girl…

Weiss looked out the window and scowled as Ruby Rose snored gently on her shoulder, completely oblivious to the emotional turmoil her partner was feeling.

Dammit…

* * *

"I play 'Flaming Swordsman' in attack mode." Jaune said playing down his monster card. The game Ren brought with him was really helping him keep his mind off the nausea. It was kinda complicated, but he was getting the hang of it. Nora was asleep on Pyrrha's lap and Pyrrha surprisingly was busy reading comics. The new 'Wonder Amazon' title if he was being exact.

"That's a Fusion monster." Ren said patiently.

"Fusion monster?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"A monster made up of two monsters." Ren said off hand staring at his hand and preparing his next move. "In this game there are basically two kinds. 'Fusion' and 'Synchro' monsters. 'Fusions' require a fusion card like 'Polymerization' while 'Synchro' monsters have to have a card called a 'Tuner' and they can basically fuse with whatever to make new combos of monsters."

Ren indicated the stack of monster cards to the side of Jaune's deck. "These can be really handy and changed the meta a few times since you can get a strong card of relatively weak monsters… for example… you could use this 'Red Stone of Legend' to bring back your 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' and then use this other card's effect to bring a 'Polymerization' and that card if you read the fine print means you can fuse something that is in your hand with something on the field and… there…" Ren said rearranging Jaune's cards for him.

To Jaune's surprise he now had a 'Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon'.

"Woah… this one kinda looks like a Grimm Dragon…" Jaune said examining the card. Ren shrugged.

"It's pretty strong but… are you going to attack?" Ren asked with a strange glint in his eyes. Jaune, however, was totally lost as to what to do, so he just decided to go straight into the trap.

"Okay… I use 'Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon' to attack the face down card." Jaune said blithely.

"Annnnd 'Sangan'!" Ren said smiling revealing the card. "This monster's effect is that I can add a monster card with less than 1500 ATK to my hand from my deck and…"

Ren pulled a single card from his deck and smiled. "I win."

Placing them in a star-shape on the seat was a set of five cards.

Jaune grimaced. Even a total noob like recognized this card.

"Exodia…" Jaune sighed. "You were waiting for that…"

"You know that is actually the first time I actually managed to win that way..." Ren said picking up the cards. "Normally I just hammer them with my 'Dark Magician' set… it was kinda nice using that strategy for a change."

"Last game you used that 'Dark Magician' and 'Jinzo' guy to win…" Jaune pouted. "You keep picking the good decks…"

"Actually you had the better deck in this case…" Ren pointed out. "See that 'Red-Eyes Skull Dragon' thing's effect? It basically means you toss the cards you used for the fusion at me and deal 2400 damage points to me and then shuffle that back into the deck. I managed to survive this time because I had the Life Points to tank it but that is still a good bit of damage that I can't really block. The rest of the deck allows you to play Warrior types and their effects give each other buffs like adding ATK points or resistance to Trap cards. It's one of my favorites actually…"

"Your deck allows you to pull out 'Exodia' and those!" Jaune accused pointing at the array of spell and trap cards on Ren's side of the field. On Jaune's side of the field the spell and trap area was barren.

Ren looked at the cards and frowned. "Touche… Play again?"

Jaune sighed. Honestly he had a better handle on his motion sickness when playing…

"Fine…" Jaune grumbled. "But I'm gonna play that 'March of the Monarchs' deck next."

Ren simply smiled. "As you wish…"

* * *

Blake had ended up leaving the dorm and wandering the City of Vale. Despite her earlier attempts of running away and running around town like a crazy person, she realized nobody would have seen her as a criminal or anything, so… Blake had taken a leisurely stroll through the town.

With the wig on of course.

Despite revealing herself to Sun and Team EMBR she still trusted Vacuo's hospitality to Vale's. Right now she was looking for information on more recent events, so newspapers and stray bits of gossip to overhear. It did no good to integrate into Human culture and not stay 'with it'. Blake had learned how far behind in the news last night when she realized that Team EMBR knew more of what was going on than she did.

She had purposefully stayed away from anything concerning Adam or the White Fang by just not staying up to date on things. She knew she had a bit of a complex concerning her old family and was trying desperately not to be pulled back into that life. However, perhaps not staying up to date was a mistake… It limited her information and-

Blake stopped on the street trying to get the White Fang programming out of her head.

'_I am not doing that anymore_.' Blake thought forcefully. '_I don't gather information. I don't steal things. I am no longer that person_.'

When Blake was sure she had gotten out all the bad thoughts she continued walking. This was honestly most of her day since 'going clean' and the reason for it was quite simple. As Sun pointed out on their way back to Beacon, the White Fang was basically a cult.

They drew in young, angry, and desperate Faunus. They gave them things like medical or financial aid, or even just friends in a world where nobody accepted you.

Then they started asking for things. Little things like news or information. Then they started asking for bigger things. Money, tools, medicine, ammo… if you couldn't provide them things then you weren't a 'friend'.

If you proved 'loyal' you were offered a place in their 'family'. If you didn't this would be about time to change cities.

Once in you would be a 'brother' or 'sister' rather than just 'friend'. You would feel the comradery and rousing speeches of hope against their oppressors.

Then, slowly, the indoctrination would happen.

It had been happening the entire time but now was when those 'loyal' to the 'family' would be expected and peer pressured to listen. Then you were given a 'test' where you would set fire to a shop that offended the 'family' and then you would be forever marked a criminal.

Then… you were just another face in the White Fang. Another mask.

Good Faunus, good people, had been sucked into this trap for the last few years. The radicals were slowly pushing out the older generation who had stayed out of loyalty. They had to either conform to the new dogma or end up strung up on a lamp post and pointed at as a martyr for the cause. Their death bringing in new angry and hateful members to the 'family'. Those who didn't rebel usually stayed out of pure indoctrination or fear.

Blake remembered a time when she would have done anything for her 'family'. How she would have stolen and done just about anything short of killing to provide and be a good 'friend', a good 'sister'.

It had taken losing Illia to snap her out of it. To start looking at everything with new eyes and she was horrified with what she saw…

She, Adam, and Illia had been rescued by the White Fang from a pack of Grimm just outside of the Minstral City border and inducted into the 'family'. They had been apprehensive at first but… warm food, the lack of discrimination, and the promise of a family… a home… Adam, their protector, had been all on board, but Illia, the 'mom' of the group, was very wary.

Blake shook her head. Illia was right all along. Blake… when she was younger she had initially joined because she wanted to help the Faunus. She saw how Illia and Adam had been treated and… she just wanted to do something, anything, to help these two who took her in. To make a difference somehow. She read all the books she could find about Faunus oppression and surprise! They were all written by the White Fang.

She had found the memoirs of their previous leader, Ghira Hozuki, to be a calm, careful, but bold and unyielding plight for Faunus rights. The newer books were all about the 'wrongs' of the Humans and how they were destroying Faunus culture and the 'slavery' of their ancestors along with a good measure of calls to action against them.

It had been one of the first red flags when they had burnt all her Ghira Hozuki books.

_Ghira has stepped down. It would bring down morale in the Family if his books were still among them._

_Sorry about your books Blake. Maybe you would like the new book Sienna Khan issued, it talks all about the-_

_Next time don't bring the words of that Traitor among us. He settled for Manageire! I will settle for my brother's freedom across Remnant! _

Then Illia… Blake stopped at the shop in front of her. 'Tuckson's Book Shop: Everything under the sun!' the sign happily declared.

To any Human it looked like a regular book shop. To a Faunus however…

Three 'claw' marks on the electrical post outside meant that this was a front for the White Fang.

Blake hesitated.

This was… too close. Too close to her old home… Too close to her old life…

Blake looked away from the shop.

She had gotten out.

She had made sure she would be alone with just Adam. The one person who would never hurt her… and left. She let go. It had broken her heart to realize the man she once loved was too indoctrinated and hurt by what happened to Illia to leave the White Fang. When she left… Adam had been so angry... Did he really not understand?

Blake's ears twitched under her wig. She could hear someone coming up behind her. Ducking around a corner she peered back to hear the conversation before she could mentally stop herself. Spying was still a bad habit she was trying to break…

"So… we just gotta whack a cat?" said a man in a black suit… well black everything except his tie and shades. Those were red.

"Yeah… Boss said just do whatever we're told, and da Schmuck told us ta whack a cat." He fellow said. "Honestly, I don't know why da Boss is even botherin' wiff dat Torchwick guy…"

"Not so loud Biggs!" the first said. "You never know which a' these Animals has supa hearin'."

"Yer right Wedge… sorry…" Biggs said. "So… once da job's over…"

"We gotta take a dump run." Wedge said flatly. "We ain't got time ta see yer lady friend."

"Aww…" Biggs said. "Well… we here…"

Blake's eyes widened as she heard the door of Tuckson's swing open causing a little bell to ring, then shut behind them.

Torchwick… that was the name of the guy Ruby stopped… a mobster. They were going to kill someone in the White Fang…

Blake tried to keep walking.

It was a White Fang store front… she shouldn't get involved…

If the store owner was part of the Fang he had to be strong….

_Brown hair in a pool of blood… _

It was still just a front and there might be innocents…

Blake turned and ran towards the shop.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**A/N: Follow, Favorite, and Review. I answer PMs so if you have any questions let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Forever Falling pt. 1**

**Or: The Boy Who Cried Wolf**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the late release date. Had to fix some technical difficulties and I ended up having to start over… *sighs***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I changed a lot from the original idea but… hopefully this will work****… Also a lot of stuff that wasn't in the story… you have been warned.**

* * *

'There's a point where it tips

There's a point where it breaks

There's a point where it bends

And a point we just can't take

Anymore'

_Time to Say Goodbye_, Casey Williams, Jeff Williams

* * *

Ruby yawned as she and the rest of the huntsmen and huntresses in training. Rubbing post-sleep sleepiness from her soft silver eyes, Ruby tried to pay attention to the three professors lined up before them. Smack dab in the center was Glynda, looking regal and intimidating as ever. On her right was Professor Port, and to her left was Professor Peach who, while not normally seen as a fighter, had organized this whole expedition to gather the sap of the trees in the forest.

Ruby was trying to pay attention to what Professor Port was saying but he… well… He was Professor Port...

Combine his long winded story telling with Ruby's exhaustion and the poor girl was lucky to get 'Blah, blah, blah' from his instructions before beginning to nod off again. Valiantly the exhausted speedster was trying to keep herself upright and eyes open. That shot from the morning earlier had done a number on her.

Ruby had never had to call up so much Aura so quickly before and when it shattered and hurt her… well… it wasn't fun to recover from. On the upside, Ruby still felt sore, but she thought she could feel her ribs being held back in their proper place. Her corset and Aura was handy like that… maybe that was why her mom wore them…

Sighing, she resigned herself to trying to pay attention to the burly professor of Grimm studies. He was the only person she knew that could make something as interesting as the Grimm so… boring… At the moment he was going on about some kind of 'mutant Beowolf' he caught while he was younger. What might have been an interesting story was quickly made into a snore fest by his constant self-aggrandizements and references to his own valor and whatever stuffy old person stuff he had.

Ruby yawned again. She remembered her Uncle Qrow talking about a few of the Grimm he fought when he was drunk. Those were some epic tales and Ruby herself had been a bit disappointed with how weak the Grimm were in the Emerald Forest… Like, _these_ things were what was keeping humanity at bay for so long? _This_ was the force of darkness she fought in literally every nightmare? The closest she ever got to being afraid was when nearly got hit fighting the Deathstalker _and_ the Nevermore. They were just… too slow. Ruby thought to the rain of feathers and the perfect tag team of the Deathstalker and Nevermore. If she and the girls had fought them together than they might have had a bit more trouble…

Ruby, once again, yawned. Maybe they were just badasses… Team RWBY were just this invincible awesome team that could never lose right?

Yeah…

Yeah… that sounded right…

* * *

Weiss gaped in horror as Professor Port disillusioned all her prior experience with the Grimm in the Emerald Forest. The worst part was that it actually made a lot of sense…

"-so since that incident in catching the Foul Mutant Beowolf and selling it to Merlot Industries to have it experimented on, I found a lifelong love of capturing and releasing the Grimm for our new recruits to fight! As you may already know, Grimm cannot survive in captivity long without a healthy does of fear and loathing to feed off of! Those foul demons require fear and dread to survive, not scientific curiosity and nonchalance! Every attempt to study them alive or get some new foresight on the enemy of our race thus far has resulted in the gradual weakening of the Grimm and the subsequent evaporation of their bodies in any attempt to extract DNA or other viscera from them. Why, we Huntsmen cannot even obtain trophies from our quarry! It is what has made them so mysterious in the first place! The closest we have ever got to a true case study was this Mutant and the totally illegal experiments done by morally corrupt scientists using live prisoners to give them raw emotions to feed off of!

"So, naturally, what you may be wondering is, 'How much stronger are the Grimm in the wild?'. Well in my vast experience, it depends on the amount of negativity found in the land of their origin! Of course all the ones you faced in the Emerald Forest earlier were caught by yours truly! One does not simply allow fresh Beowolfs and the like to fight new recruits! Oh no, those were captured by myself, and left in cages for upwards of a week before being released in a controlled fashion under the direction of our esteemed Headmaster Ozpin!" Port said proudly.

"I even managed to rustle you up a real challenge to cut your teeth on with the Nevermore and Deathstalker, but the Headmaster suggested I keep those closer towards the finish line! I left the last one in a cave and even had Ooblek write out a warning in hieroglyphs matching the local ruins to make sure none of you fought the beast without some sort of warning! But that did not stop those battle hungry souls from antagonizing it to freedom and giving the foul monster a good fight! Team JNPR has my respect for that! However, if they had encountered one fully grown, healthy, and well 'fed' like they usually are in the wild, I have no doubt in my mind that even these brave souls would have been slain in mere moments! This area in particular, with it's tragic history, draws a fair amount of negativity and sorrow even today; so there are no doubt strong Grimm here despite it being only roughly a hundred miles outside the city walls! That is why the three of us professors have come along with Team CFVY to help protect you as you gather this sap for research!

"Now! Remember to school your emotions here as Grimm are attracted to any fresh negativity! Also all the Grimm here are much stronger than the ones you have previously fought! If you spot one, be assures that it is no cowardice to call upon the help of myself or the other professors for assistance! While many of you may be eager to prove yourselves, as I am sure you are, you may want to consider some less vicious prey! Of course that reminds me of one time-"

Weiss stared. The Grimm were stronger all along? B-but…she had trouble against a pack of Beowolves! It had taken her entire team to take on a single Nevermore! How was she supposed to protect herself if they-!

Weiss shook her head. No… She wasn't going to think like that.

She needed to become stronger. She needed to be able to face her enemies and survive. That was why she was here after all.

Weiss took a deep breath and cleared her head. That's right… she wasn't here for 'positive relations with others her age', or 'to make a good appearance for the motherland', or even to 'learn and understand different cultures and races'.

She had one purpose. To learn how to slay any threat that opposed her with fair, yet brutal effectiveness.

Just like her sister…

The Schnee heiress shot a glance to her partner. That right there was why she didn't understand the enigma that was Ruby Rose.

Weiss had a clear purpose. She was going to become stronger to prevent further attempts on her life from any and all eternal forces. Yang, despite her ridiculous temperament, lower intelligence, and- Weiss tore her eyes away from the larger girl's breasts scowling- assets… Yang Xio-Long she could understand on some level.

She was here to A.) Learn how to be a Huntress because of legacy, her father being a Huntsman before her, B.) Keep an eye on her younger sister, and C.) Seek some kind of freedom or whatever that blonde bimbo was searching for…

Weiss scowled further.

She could even understand the Faun- Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She could even understand Blake Belladonna to an extent… Blake was there because she had grown up outside the kingdoms, something Weiss had learned in their limited conversations, and she wanted a better life. A chance to start over… or so she had claimed.

The other possibility was that Blake was a White Fang assassin sent to murder her in her sleep or… maybe… just perhaps she was a Faunus on a mission to prove she wasn't a threat and seek justice for Faunus kind. And as wild as that theory was, and Weiss was sad to admit that it wasn't _that_ wild of a theory considering her recent conversation with Velvet, it still made more sense than the reason Ruby had to be at this Dust forsaken school…

She wasn't here for self-defense.

Apparently she had grown up in the quiet island of Patch some hundred miles off the coast of Vale and well within the city's protection if not the protection of the high cliffs protecting them from Sea Grimm. What reason would she have for being afraid for her life?

She wasn't here for legacy as she didn't seem to reference her father or even her mother in her fighting or try to live up to some kind of name… That was another oddity as the sisters didn't share a last name, but who was she to judge?

She wasn't here to keep an eye on her sister, nor was she there to seek freedom. If anything she reminded Weiss of a younger sister that was ecstatic to be allowed to hang out with her older sister's friends… something Weiss could understand but… still not a reason to risk your life fighting monsters. And Yang and Ruby seemed close, or rather closer than she and Winter so that sentiment was not one she would expect from the two sisters…

Despite this, Ruby Rose had a several signs of some kind of purpose for being here that totally eluded Weiss' train of thought.

Ruby would defend anyone. Absolutely anyone, even if it wasn't her business 'because it is the right thing to do'. She would never fight other people to harm or kill, but to incapacitate… Like… she was trying to protect even those she fought…

This, however, was contradicted strongly with the weapon she wielded…

A sniper rifle combined with a scythe… Weapons that symbolized death in every kingdom. This might have been something that might have been played off as something the quirky girl had thought of as 'cool' or 'exciting', but Weiss wasn't so sure anymore. Combined with her red cloak she certainly made for a striking figure…

Weiss repressed a shiver as she recalled the one and only time she recalled Ruby fighting seriously. The fight against the Nevermore.

Ruby hadn't fought to 'show off' like she did previously, she didn't fight to 'protect' anyone, nor did she in any fight involving the Grimm now that Weiss thought about it... The red clad girl had only one objective and she risked her life for a singular reason.

To kill the Grimm.

_Weiss watched as Ruby flew across the gorge scythe extended. For a moment Weiss thought she saw a dark smile of vindictive glee as the girl's scythe struck the giant bird's neck with a sickening thud; hard and loud enough to be heard from across the canyon. Weiss rushed to set up glyphs for the Red Reaper as Ruby began to _**yank**_ and _**rip**_ the bird's head clean off with alarming strength and speed, finishing with a pose, and the swirl of rose petals. _

_Despite her earlier childishness, there was no whooping or crowing about how she 'won' or how 'awesome' it was. No… for a moment she just stood there staring at her soon to be teammates and then watched as the bird's body fell slowly and disintegrated into black smoke. Even from the other side of the gorge Weiss could see the hunger in her eyes. More… Ruby…wanted more… _

That was what Weiss couldn't understand.

Was it really that simple?

Ruby Rose, this admittedly sweet, childish, and overly simple and fun-loving girl… was it even possible that she just enjoyed killing Grimm?

Weiss shook her head and tried to pay attention to Port's instructions. No… that couldn't be it…

Right?

* * *

Ruby wandered sleepily as Cardin led them to a clearing to gather some sap. Of course she had been placed on Cardin's team…

Weiss had ended up with Glynda and Yang had ended up with Professor Peach, Team CFVY and her friends. Which meant Ruby was stuck with the boring old man Port, and Cardin. On the upside Team JNPR was off with Weiss and Glynda so it was most likely that if they were in trouble that Glynda would be right there.

Ruby remembered the fight with Torchwick and the mysterious woman on the rooftop with a nervous grin. That had been awesome… the fighting, the dust explosions! So cool! Yet really scary… but, yeah… Glynda would keep her friends safe and Yang could help protect Velvet.

Now, all that left was Cardin and his cronies…

Ruby frowned. She was… going to tell him! She wasn't going to go along with the plan to bully Jaune! Even though she had no idea how or why he would do that now as the teachers made it pretty clear it would be much more dangerous than previously anticipated. Even half asleep Ruby had gathered that much… But she was done being his punching bag and training equipment! She was gonna show him! Tell him who was boss! Yeah! She was gonna be all like, Hi-YAH! And Wa-CHOW! And-

Cardin stopped suddenly making Ruby bump into him. Ruby grumbled and rubbed her nose. Walking into Cardin was like running into a wall…

"Red…" Cardin said ominously. "We need to talk…"

"Eh?" Ruby said intelligently. Well, no… Ruby had to admit she had no idea what Cardin was talking about. What was this 'talking' stuff? Seriously! She was routinely ignored during their bouts and Cardin had made it his life mission to mock her every night with that smug grin of his! What was there to talk about other than Ruby telling him that he was the one person she could think of except maybe Torchwick that she honestly hated?

Ruby felt a chill run down her spine as she realized- wait- weren't those guys were getting kinda close? Oh no…

The rest of Team CRDL surrounded her and Professor Port was nowhere to be seen. He was most likely watching over the other teams he had been assigned and regaling them with some long winded tale from his youth. Ruby was trapped…

"Red… I don't know how to say this, but since I first met you, you have been a pain in my side." Cardin said turning to face her. He wasn't smiling like he usually did when he insulted her. Ruby gulped. "See, you have this… way of doing things that makes me want to pull my hair out and this morning kinda synched it for me… Red… Quit. Quit Beacon and go home already. You are strong, strong enough to handle a beating from my boys, but you aren't strong enough up here."

Cardin tapped her forehead causing her to scowl. What the hell!? She wasn't going to quit! Ruby felt anger bubble in her chest, and she opened her mouth to speak when Cardin dared cover her mouth before she even got a word out!

"See. That's what I mean. You take everything too personal Red... This morning you thought you could wave a weapon around and be respected. What you did was ruin any respect you actually gained in less than a second. Might doesn't equal right Red. As a Huntsman you have to know that." Cardin said frowning. "If I was a civilian that was bugging you would you have pulled your gun and threatened them? Even if they were in the wrong and you disagreed with them?"

Ruby stared, totally derailed. What was he talking about?

"Look, a Huntsman has to be able to handle all of life's abuses. He has to be able to stand strong and be a hero. You, you're no hero Red. You are just some girl that doesn't know when she should mind her own business." Cardin said. "I almost had respect for your tenacity. You would keep getting up because you thought you were doing the right thing. That, I can almost respect, but the moment you pulled that gun… you just proved that you didn't care about your friends. You just wanted to prove you were right. That 'Cardin is just a big bully', 'Poor Velvet, Cardin is so mean for picking on her!', 'I'll threaten him with a big gun to show him! He will have to listen if I show him I'm serious!'. Was that what you thought?"

Ruby gulped. That… that was surprisingly close… She had just wanted him to stop- but that didn't mean it was her fault Cardin was a jerk! She- she… Ruby looked down.

"Yeah… thought so. Did it ever occur to you Red that you could have, I don't know… used something other than violence? Did you even ask, say, Weiss or something, for a loan and pay me off? Or even just tell a teacher? Hell, I can come up with at least five different ways you could have dealt with this off the top of my head. But no… you had to go and _threaten_ me. You decided that you were going to attack and damn the consequences." Cardin said. "You had options Red, and you picked the option that gives Huntsmen like us a bad name. For _shame_ Red…"

Ruby felt anger bubble up in her soul. There it was… the smug mocking… Ruby hated it, but if she 'interrupted' him he might make things worse… Ruby still glared though from beneath her hood.

"You know, you are just like your sister in that way." Cardin continued lackadaisically. "Both of ya figure you can solve any problem by punching it harder. Never think you can solve it another way… Well I gave you the natural consequence of that. If you did that to someone in the Atlas Military, at best you would be shot. At worst you would have started a war because of your temper. Because 'you couldn't handle it'. You are a disgrace to the name of Huntsman everywhere… No wonder your team doesn't respect you. You aren't a Huntress. You're a little girl playing pretend. Nobody asked for you to be here. They'd all be better off not having to pick up after the waste of space that you are. Your sister always having to look out for you and your teammates having to pander to your immaturity… Even the people you think are your 'friends' are only playing nice and could be doing some actual training if they weren't such losers. They are supposed to be preparing to be Huntsmen and Huntresses not playing nice with a little girl way in over her head."

Ruby trembled, barely contained anger only tempered by fear of repercussions. Tears threatened to streak down her cheeks. W-Why did that hit so close to home? How could he hurt her so much? W-why- H-how could he somehow target her worst fears and tear into her so easily? He was wrong! R-right? H-he had to be lying… Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren… Velvet and Yang… th-they didn't think that… did they?

"So I'm telling ya right now. Quit. You gave it your best shot, but you are just not cut out to be a Huntsman. You or that loser Jaune… or that meek little bunny." Cardin said blue eyes boring into her silver ones. "'Cardin is just a racist', 'He thinks all Faunus are scum', 'He just hates them, there's no reason behind it' or 'How could he do that to that poor bunny girl?' That's what people think of me, but have you ever considered I have my reasons? You're just some stupid little girl... What gives you the right to judge me? What gives you the right to think you can tell me I'm wrong? Did you ever think that perhaps I have a reason for hating idiots and the filthy animals? I'm not a 'racist'. My father died fighting in the Faunus Revolution _for_ Faunus 'rights'. I just hate people who won't stand up for _themselves_. Why should _Humans_ have to fight and die for _their_ cause? What gives people the right to defend someone else's 'rights' for them in the first place? The funny thing is? These damn animals don't have to resort to violence... They have the tools to resolve this kind of shit peacefully. Did you ever think of that? Those filthy little animals have just as much right in the government as you and me. And just like the animals they are they turn around and what? Bite the hand that feeds them, clothes them, fought for their 'rights' and even protects them… And we still pander to them. You are everything I hate in this world Red, but I'm gonna give you this free advice… After this go home or I am sending the nudes. Give up and get out of the way of the real Huntsmen."

Ruby stared horrified. Tears were falling freely now. He really _hated_ her… He despised her… and… and she deserved it…

Being nice to people… Trying to understand their point of view and where they were coming from… Those were the things her mother taught her… She taught her that if two people looked into each other's hearts and understood each other perfectly then there would be peace… But what if you looked and saw nothing but hate? What if she perfectly understood someone's point of view and disagreed so vehemently that she wanted to vomit? She had honestly thought, deep down, maybe Cardin wasn't a bad guy… That they could be friends or at least civil with each other… one day…

But this… Ruby couldn't understand this… She couldn't accept this… she was wrong and- no, he was wrong- but she- but he-

Ruby began to hyperventilate as the boys laughed and scoffed at her unraveled state. She was panicking like she used to when she was younger right after her mom died…

Deep down in her soul she couldn't understand. She couldn't accept this tumultuous conflict of emotions she felt. Her very soul was _angry_ and _hated_ Cardin… but everything her mother taught her told her that he was just hurting, and she should be kind… But he was _wrong_! He hated her and- and was a-! He was a bad person! But she should still be nice! But he was telling her to quit her dream and was going to hurt Velvet! He was- Mom said-!

MOM WAS WRONG!

Ruby… Something inside her snapped and she felt… broken…

Mom was… wrong?

Hate.

Hate, hate, hate, hate, hatehatehatehatehatehate…

Ruby curled up on herself and sobbed.

She _hated_ him.

She hated him back…

Mom was wrong…

She wanted him to disappear…

It hurt…

She wanted him to _stop_…

Everything was spinning as she hyperventilated faster and faster…

Deep down in her very soul she wanted him to cease to exist…

And like on cue they heard a snapping of tree branches as before them stood the largest Beowolf any of them had ever seen.

"See Red…" Cardin said pulling his mace from behind him. "This is why you're not cut out to be-"

Cardin was side swiped and brought down in an instant by an enormous claw slashing into him. He was saved from being rent in two only by the thick armor he wore. Dove and Sky managed to grab their fallen leader while Russel bravely tried to distract the terrible beast.

In an instant Ruby's weapon was in her hands… and she hesitated. Cardin was bleeding. Russel was fighting for his life and…

Ruby steeled herself. She hated Cardin.

_But she hated the Grimm even more…_

Her previous quarrel with the boys forgotten in the face of this new danger, Ruby aimed and fired round after round, gaining it's attention on her. Ruby gulped as the beast stared down at her with hate filled eyes. Ruby took a moment to lock eyes with Russel, silently pleading that he escape while she distracted it. This was her fault and she was going to deal with it.

"Go find Port! I'll hold it off!" Ruby assured him before turning to lock eyes on her new target.

Russell nodded hesitantly and ran off to join his fallen leader. The Beowolf began to turn to chase after it's wounded quarry smelling the delicious fear that they radiated. Ruby snarled and shot at it's torso to gain it's attention once more. Her prey was before her and she was not going to let in escape! Deep set hatred of the Grimm attracted it's attention far more than the fear of the four boys.

This thing was big. It had the girth of an Ursa Major and the slim build of an Alpha Beowolf. Strength and speed… It reared up on its hind legs. Yup… this thing's head was easily clearing the trees.

The Beowolf roared in challenge as the young girl changed clips and prepared for the next assault. Swinging her scythe behind her caused her side to sting like she had been punched by Yang, but her focus never left the beast. She pulled her trigger and fired behind her, the highly pressurized Gravity dust rounds she used propelled her forwards, shooting between the beast's legs as she attempted to slash the thing's leg off… however her blade was halted as it's natural bone armor deflected the blow and only brought it off balance slightly. She missed… Grimacing, Ruby prepared for the next swing. Her normal moves wouldn't work on something this size and it seemed to be able to tank her fifty cal rounds… Thinking on her feet Ruby switched to her glaive form and prepared to try and stab at the beast.

The great demon righted itself and charged her mouth open and gaping unnaturally wide a string of saliva dripping between its large, yellow teeth as it seemed to savor the fear radiating off of her in that instant. This caused a violent reaction in the small emotionally off balance girl. She was scared, angry, and finally able to revel in her hatred! How dare it try to make her fear it!? How dare this monster mock her? _It_ was the one that should be afraid! She was the one that would stand on top in the end!

Ruby felt broken, out of control, more than a little crazy... and the worst part?

She kinda liked the feeling…

No more being nice… No more letting people hurt you to keep the peace… No more fear that you hurt someone's feelings… No right and wrong… Just going, as Yang would put it, 'Full-Psycho Bitch'…

Eyes glittering with excitement, Ruby _smiled_.

_She was free._

She charged, her scythe into its glaive form, screaming a war cry, and intending to impale it through the mouth.

* * *

"Beowolf!" Russel Thrush screamed trying to get any of the teachers attention's. Red, the girl he had been bullying for the better part of a month, had just sacrificed herself to allow him, _him_ to get help! He'd be damned if he didn't try to get someone, anyone to help! "Beowolf!"

Unbeknownst to him a certain blonde heard and rushed in his direction.

* * *

Cardin was coming to in Dove and Sky's arms, his whole body hurt… Damn… what- what happened? Cardin peered up at his team and saw their faces twisted up in panic.

"Dove? Wha-what's going-" Cardin paused eyes widening. "Wait! Where's Red?!"

"She stayed behind to fight that thing!" Dove answered carrying his team leader with surprising strength. "She- she sacrificed herself to give us time to escape man!"

Suddenly Dove's throat was in Cardin's powerful hand.

"_And you let her_?" Cardin snarled, blue eyes shining with malice.

Dove, cowering, choking, nodded. Cardin's legs found place under himself as he drew himself up to his full height on shaky legs. He nearly collapsed again from the sheer pain in his side. He released Dove, dropping him with a thud on the forest floor, and took his teammate's weapon having apparently dropped his own in the fight with the beast. Dove backed away from him terrified both of him and, as his friend, for him.

"Both of you, get out of my sight and find Port!" Cardin barked. "You are a disgrace to the name of Huntsman! I'll find Red and deal with the beast!"

"But Cardin-"

"LEAVE!" Cardin roared clutching his wounded side. His anger at his own weakness and shuddering breath made him hesitate.

Did he really have it in him to fight a Beowolf that size right now? Cardin thought of his father and cursed.

'_No matter what, never forget that your quarrel is with the Grimm first.' His mother said softly. Five year old Cardin stood holding her hand, scowling at his father's grave. 'No matter what you believe about him, he was a hero because he never forgot that… even during the Faunus wars.'_

'_Father was a fool.' The younger Cardin said scowling. His mother squeezed his hand. _

'_Perhaps. But perhaps part of being a hero is a bit of a fool as well.' His mother said softly eyes filled with a sad mirth. 'Come on son…'_

His eyes steeled as he marched off into the forest, Dove's blade in hand.

The blood that dripped from the parts in his armor where the demon nearly rent him only added to his determined rage.

He'd be a real hero… unlike his fool of a father…

Painfully he trudged onward, Aura flickering across his body.

* * *

Jaune, surprisingly, was the one that responded.

"Whoa buddy!" Jaune said trying to calm the panicking CRDL member down. "What's going on?!"

"Get… Glynda… Beowolf… Big… Beowolf… Red… In danger…" Russell panted, trying to catch his breath, making Jaune and Pyrrha with him pale at the thought.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked worried for the younger girl. Russel just nodded having run a good ten minutes to find them while screaming his lungs out. "But what about Port?"

"Off somewhere… Cardin… wanted to talk to… her… Took her… some place outta the way…" Russel said. "Red got mad… Beowolf came… help… Cardin's hurt… and…"

Jaune's mouth became a firm line.

"You go get Glynda. She is just beyond the waterfall. We'll go find her." Jaune said glancing at Pyrrha. The gold clad warrior nodded in grim determination. She would not fail one of the few friends she had at Beacon in her time of need.

Russell nodded as well and ran off in the direction Jaune pointed him in.

"Come on. We got a friend to save." Jaune said.

* * *

Cardin fell on his face, tripping over a tree root and nearly impaling himself on Dove's weapon. Growling as he picked himself up he staggered to his feet. That… idiot…

If Cardin ever saw Red again he was going to _throttle_ her and make sure she knew _exactly_ how stupid she was! Yes, she had bought them time but at what cost?! Her life! This was why he railed on her! She wasn't a Huntress; she was a liability! Worse yet his team was full of idiots! Dove was his second in command! He knew all the contingency strategies Cardin had spent hours coming up with just for this situation!

If he went down in battle, Dove was supposed to take the lead and take have _Russel and Sky_ take him somewhere safe while he covered the rear! Not ditch Russel and Red to get out of dodge! If they played their cards right they could have ran from the Grimm _and_ not left anyone behind as Red and Dove _together_ would have been able to keep the damn beast off his back! Idiots!

Now here he was, a strange weapon in one hand, no Aura, no Semblance, and wandering the woods trying to find an _idiot_ or the _remains_ of one! He was going to _kill_ his team when he got back…

He would be damned if he let Red die protecting him… His pride would not allow it!

Staggering once again he kept marching until a stupid blonde asshole ran into him.

Literally.

"_Motherf_-"

* * *

Jaune rushed headlong into the forest driven by the worry of his friend. Ruby was his first friend at Beacon and one of the only female friends that didn't subconsciously humiliate him!

Seriously! Jaune would challenge any man in Beacon to be on a team with Nora and Pyrrha! Besides Ren, whom Jaune had long since come to accept he may never understand, he wasn't sure if any man's ego or self confidence as a 'manly man' wouldn't deflate in the presence of such… _strong_… women…

Jaune wasn't sexist by any extent of the word. Having grown up with seven sisters he was very much a feminist, but even he had some expectation or standard of manhood instilled into him by his father. Pyrrha and Nora had taken that standard and smashed it with Nora's giant hammer.

The blonde swordsman ran all the harder to keep up with Pyrrha. The woman, and she was _very_ deserving of the title, completely outclassed him… Not just in strength, speed, valor, skill, power, or smarts… Oh no, she also completely outclassed him in chivalry, confidence, manners, and even art. Freaking art! He tried showing her a sketch he drew for a new sword design and she had redrew it even better with slight modifications! Pyrrha could do anything! It was insane! Then there was Nora! Oh boy, _Nora_!

Nora was a terror and a half trying to 'get him into fighting shape' by force feeding him pancakes and Ren's 'smoothies' to try to 'get some meat on those bones!' Between Pyrrha's sword drills and Nora's 'exercise' routine Jaune had put on nearly ten pounds of muscle in a single month and his skill with a sword had gone up drastically, but it had been torture!

Ruby had been his only friend that wasn't also trying to kill him with exercise, accidently humiliate him by their very existence or give him strange glowing concoctions made of bananas, wheatgrass, kale, and what Jaune was pretty sure was Lightning Dust to drink!

Just thinking of poor, sweet, not trying to hurt his very _soul_, Ruby in danger gave Jaune just enough energy to force more Aura into his legs and overtake Pyrrha's raising of the forest.

Jaune had been thus preoccupied in his mind when he ran into Cardin, bowling over the bigger man and causing him to swear like a sailor.

"You _asshole_!" Cardin snarled getting up. "You could've killed me!"

Jaune began to apologize profusely when he noticed the blood covering Cardin's side.

"You're hurt…" Jaune said pointing at the wound dumbly.

Pyrrha stared at the wound eyes wide. What kind of monster could do _that_? Pyrrha was a tournament fighter and she was damn good at it, but she was totally out of her element fighting Grimm. Grimm didn't have a referee off to the side ready to blow a whistle and stop the fight if one side got too injured. The gaping wound the very pale huntsman was trying to compress to stop the bleeding drove home that Pyrrha wasn't in the ring anymore. This was for keeps…

"_Fascinating_ deduction genius…" Cardin glared panting. "Yep… I'm hurt… and I'm off to go save Red… stupid little _bitch_…"

Jaune was about to tell Cardin off for saying that about Ruby when the largest Jaune had ever seen, crashed through the trees.

It was easily thirty feet tall and must've weighed a ton. It had thick bone armor and spikes signifying it was much older than any beast he had fought previously. But that wasn't the confusing part…

The beast looked… disoriented. Lost even. It kept shaking it's head and scratching at its nose erratically. It was also walking, or rather stumbling in this case, on it's hind legs, something that Jaune thought they only did to when trying to fight not run through the woods. Despite this, as soon as it saw Cardin it began to snarl and charge forward for an attack.

Pyrrha shoved Cardin out of the way with an invisible force while Jaune tried to intercept the beast's claw with his shield. He could tell the demon was easily as physically strong as the Deathstalker he fought in the Emerald Forest as the beast's claw slamming into his shield was enough force to cause his feet to create deep trenches in the dirt as he tried to withstand it's earth shattering blow.

Momentarily stunned from the force, Jaune was in danger of it's follow up swipe, prompting Pyrrha to charge in shield raised and try to protect Jaune from the multi-ton assault. Pyrrha's powerful legs propelled her through the air as her charge connected with a mighty shield bash, bringing the beast off kilter.

It roared in pain as it fell. Jaune noticed that it already seemed to have some damage on it. It's torso looked damaged, but then Jaune noticed something that turned his blood first to ice and then sent it boiling with rage.

In its teeth was the shreds of a red hooded cloak…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was kinda long winded and I left it on a cliffhanger… kinda had to play up some kind of danger… part two will drop the next time I get the chance… I am honestly just trying to stay afloat now-a-days…**

**Also before anyone asks, Yang is going to be in the next chapter and we will also get a follow up with Blake after the mess in Forever Falls is finished. I was honestly kinda surprised when last time I didn't mention Blake, who at the time wasn't really a main driving force in the story, most of the reviews I got for the chapter kept mentioning it… Welp… she got a whole 10,000 word chapter dedicated to her last time so hopefully nobody get's too upset…**

**Well, gotta go… Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Forever Falling pt 2**

**Or: A Wolf in Sheep's clothing**

* * *

**A/N: As previously mentioned, follow up with Blake will happen after this. Weiss will also get a follow up. Author's note below because I am sure you will have some questions. Let me know if you want to argue or have some questions.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: There will be stuff that wasn't in the show in this chapter. Ruby gets a little dark and there is implied gore happening.**

* * *

To say that Yang was nervous was a bit of an understatement. She had been able to lose herself somewhat with talking with her friends about gossip, random jokes, and what-have-you on the way here, but now that she was standing in the forest with her sister nowhere in sight she couldn't help but feel a bit of worry bubble in her chest. Even in the Emerald Forest Yang had made a bit of a habit to try and keep an eye on her sister. Then again this was Forever Falls.

The red leaves and black tree bark gave the place a serene if eerie feeling. The strangest part however was that there was no life to be found here… At all… Having grown up on the Island of Patch, with it's green forests and array of wildlife Yang had not expected the area to be so… quiet. Like there truly was nothing for miles. No insects, no squirrels or birds… just slowly falling red leaves and the sound of her own breathing. Sadly, this did nothing to calm her worried state. Especially not when she realized that even if Ruby was in trouble she wouldn't be able to find her red and black clad sister in the forest's underbrush.

Velvet, as the youngest member of Team CFVY, had been assigned to Yang as her stand in partner. As Velvet had yet to truly bond with her new team it made sense that she'd be excluded a bit. Still, Yang was happy for the bunny girl's company. It was easier to pretend to be happy when you had an audience after all.

Velvet shifted her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly as she tried to come up with a suitable conversation topic. Yang didn't really feel like talking, but there was something on the other girl's mind.

She had been in a different train compartment on the ride to the forest, mostly to avoid having to be alone in the same compartment as Weiss for too long, the girl tended to irritate her, and partly because seeing Ruby all tired and hurting would only make her want to hurt Cardin even more than she already did. What that boy did to her sister was unforgivable in Yang's eyes, but then again Ruby had specifically made her promise not to get involved. Those big, sad, silver eyes and words like 'trust me to do this on my own' and 'I know you will always be there for me' had made Yang give in a little too easily though… Yang still wasn't okay with the situation, but that didn't mean she wouldn't honor her sister's request, no matter how stupid it sounded…

Even still… Yang was fighting everything in her to avoid going out there right now and hunting Cardin down to teach him a lesson. Honestly… How had her life devolved into such a weird place? Her sister- no, Yang corrected bitterly, half-sister, was being bullied after getting into her dream university. Not super strange yet, besides somehow getting in at fricken' fifteen, and Ozpin himself being the one to get her in. Then there was the fact she was on a team with the Schnee Heiress, the closest thing to royalty in this day and age, and her partner was a Faunus whom may or may not have some sort of grudge or blood feud between her and Weiss. Yang shook her head; she was still having trouble wrapping her mind around that one.

On one hand, she had trouble seeing Blake as anything other than Human. Unlike Ruby, Yang had been to the slums of Vale many times visiting friends and hanging out after their lessons at Signal. Blake didn't give off the same… vibe, as the other Faunus. She was sophisticated, almost to a fault, and was more and just… She was nothing like the gang-bangers and 'civil-rights' activists. She didn't correct her on every little thing either like the other social justice warriors, though she seemed to have a pretty firm opinion… It's like she knew the world was messed up and trying not to get involved. On the other hand, Blake lied, Blake ran, and now that she thought about it, Blake had known Ruby was in trouble and instead of just telling Yang had dropped hints. That… was something Yang didn't know if she could forgive, Faunus or no.

"You seem tense." A voice said making Yang turn to see Velvet, the girl Ruby was trying to save from humiliation at the hands of those assholes on Team CRDL. Yang tried not to wince.

"Eh… a little." Yang said plastering on her best smile. The one she always wore when trying to reassure someone that yes, she was okay. Velvet gave her a look that told her that she didn't buy that for a minute, but she wasn't going to pry.

"I had an interesting conversation with Weiss." Velvet said carefully. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Yang asked looking far away, her mind too caught up in how worried she was about her sister to notice the way Velvet frowned.

"I had gone to check on Ruby." Velvet said. "I noticed she didn't seem to be feeling well…"

Velvet certainly didn't miss the way Yang's hands clenched.

"Is that right?" Yang asked non-committedly. Velvet's eyes narrowed.

"You may not know this, but part of my semblance is I can read other's body language rather well." Velvet said softly. "I can tell when someone is lying, or when they don't want to share something. I don't like to pry but I have been getting some interesting… readings, as of late…"

"…" Yang said, not trusting herself to speak, or even move really. Shit that was a scary semblance bunny-girl had…

"Yang." Velvet said in a warning tone. Yang turned to glare at her and saw Velvet looking at her with a steeled expression. Shy or no, timid or not, this girl was still a huntress in training. "How did Ruby's ribs get broken?"

* * *

Jaune charged in with a furious bellow, shield raised. How dare this monster hurt his friend!

The monster seemed to right itself after Pyrrha's shield smash and met his charge. Jaune ducked to the left, slashing at it to keep it's attention and prevent it from hurting Cardin, and building up as much Aura as he could manage, keeping his body fresh and primed for battle.

Then something happened that he never expected and certainly would never think would happen in a million years. His sword bounced off.

Not because of incompetence on his part. He had actually surprised himself how much stronger he had gotten and had kept his form. His rage supplied plenty of power and his strike was well aimed for the hind legs the creature seemed to be favoring.

No, that wasn't what caused his mind to freeze and stare in utter incomprehension.

The moment his sword struck it's blackened flesh a barely visible glowing red forcefield sprang to life stopping his blade in it's tracks.

Jaune stared. The beast for it's part just turned it's furious glowing glare at him before growling. Jaune raised his shield and quickly retreated.

Whatever this thing was, this monster, demon, devil thing… One thing was perfectly clear.

Somehow, someway, this thing had Aura.

Shit.

* * *

Ruby was in a sea of blurry blacks and greys. Was she… dreaming?

She felt memories fill her mind, good and bad. She felt dizzy and off kilter. She also had a pounding headache as she tried to piece together what exactly happened.

She was being bullied and Cardin said mean things. A Beowolf appeared but it was HUGE… um… Ruby looked around. She had a concussion or possibly brain damage.

Everything was still in black and white, her eyes trying to focus on something, anything. Some part of her brain, some dark, hard, angry part of her wanted to just lie here and wait for everything to go back to normal, but Ruby forced herself up.

Looks like she got hit in the head so hard she went color blind… Ruby just hoped her Aura would fix it soon. Everything kinda… burned? It was a tingly, itchy feeling. She was too hot! It was a cool summer day! It was even kinda cloudy! Well… not that she knew of… Everything was still kinda grey and blurry…

Shaking her head she tried to find some kind of point of orientation but quickly became even more confused. She had no idea where she was… But more than that where had the Beowolf gone? Huh… must have disintegrated already… but that was a BIG Beowolf… It would have taken forever to disintegrate.

How long had she been out?

Ruby felt a strange 'pull' to her left. Catching her attention she looked, and saw color? Disoriented, Ruby began walking towards the color. She felt wobbly and heavy, her side was killing her, but she figured she could at least make it to the strange color…

The closer it got the more colorful (?) it became. It was weak and shaky, but it was also moving… huh… it seemed to stop… Blinking she thought she could see that it was strangely human shaped. Or rather person shaped… Ruby sighed. She really needed to work on thinking of everyone as just 'people' so she didn't offend any Faunus. Ruby tilted her head as the little figure, it really was tiny, got up shakily only to be bowled over by some kind of bright white figure. Ruby tried not to laugh, afraid to scare them.

The White one was helping the other up, that one was an Indigo color, while both were joined up by a little Black figure. Indigo looked kinda shaky and hurt, White was trying to help but Indigo pushed it away. Ruby frowned. That wasn't very nice… Ruby stepped forward. She was still a little tipsy. Maybe she really did have a concussion… Ugh… Her head hurt… Oh, wait, trying not to scare the little people. Right…

"Hello!" Ruby said thinking maybe she could help. The little outlines looked… scared. Especially the Indigo one… Ruby frowned further. How could she tell that? Whatever, her head felt like it was full of fluff. She probably just imagined it. She headed forward a moment, tumbling over her feet and nearly falling over. She still wasn't super able to balance… Oh shit! Did she squish one of them?!

The little White one was helping her up but struggling. Poor thing… Ruby tried to reach out her hand, making a very obvious 'are you okay?' gesture, when the little Black figure raised what looked like a shield and- OOF! Ruby tumbled over surprised by the strength of the blow. Ow… Her ribs still hurt…

Ruby tried to get up muttering in pain. "Okay… ow… um… whoa! I'm _so_ sorry!"

Little Indigo was still hurt! She tried to get up again, but Little White drew a sword and slashed her! Thankfully she had Aura but… Little White seemed really surprised.

"Um… did you just try to hurt me?" Ruby asked the trembling little White figure. "Oh… you were trying to protect your friend… I get it… sorry for scaring you…"

Ruby tried to back away slowly when she saw this… utterly _wrong_ little thing… While White and Black were well, white and black in a black and grey forest Ruby could still see the colors. These things looked… blank. Like they had outlines, but they were clear? It was hard to describe but as soon as she saw them Ruby was filled with rage.

Grimm… somehow those things were Grimm. She glanced at the group of little figures, she'd protect them from these tiny Grimm, and they would understand! She meant them no harm because she was a Huntress!

Little Black was helping Little Indigo up when Ruby suddenly walked towards the Grimm ready to attack.

* * *

Jaune nearly peed himself. He was not ashamed to admit that. A Grimm with Aura… not only that but one that massive… He'd need his whole team for that! Maybe even Team RWBY's help and a teacher to actually take that thing down!

What was worse however was apparently his feelings of panic, Pyrrha's worry and Cardin's pain had somehow called more Grimm to the area!

Jaune gulped. He was going to die here. He was going to die, and nobody would even know! Jaune's last name wasn't even Arc! That was the name of the town he was from! Gah! He had so much to live for! He swore that if somehow got out of this he would go back home to Arc, settle down with a nice, safe farming job with the rest of his family and never set foot outside of his hometown again! He swore he'd be nice to his sisters and that he would respect his parents and-

Suddenly, Jaune felt the massive Beowolf's massive footsteps behind him. It circled them and positioned itself between them and the others.

'_Were these the Big Grimm's family?_' Jaune's terror filled mind asked. _'We probably somehow stumbled onto a Grimm nest…'_

Jaune came from a small farming town. He didn't even know what Aura was until he came to Beacon. He just thought of it as 'Hero stuff' he wanted to learn. And what little he knew about Aura; he knew even less about the creatures of Grimm. Hell, he still would have called them devils in his mind if it hadn't been for his friends helping him…

"Jaune… Take Cardin and run…" Pyrrha said in a low voice. "I'll hold them off…"

"Ta hell… with that noise…" Cardin said from over Pyrrha's shoulder, shakily leveling Dove's gunblade at the largest beast. "I'm near dead anyways I can…"

Cardin began to cough violently. He was clearly in no condition to fight. Jaune felt so useless…

"We can't move him." Jaune said taking Cardin from Pyrrha and helping him to the ground. "I'll take care of him. Pyrrha…"

Pyrrha wouldn't look at him, merely drawing her sword and raising her shield and walked to stand between them and the beasts of Grimm.

"Jaune Arc, Cardin Winchester…" Pyrrha said softly hoisting her shield and preparing for her last stand. "It was a pleasure working with you."

Jaune felt so useless! All his life he wanted to help and now his partner was going to die protecting his sorry butt and Jaune felt never so helpless before! The large Grimm started to growl. Jaune looked at Cardin and things started to click in his mind. Jaune began to remove Cardin's armor while Pyrrha and the large Grimm had a standoff.

He- wasn't going to die useless! Maybe he could help somehow! He would patch up Cardin, so he didn't bleed out and then-! The sounds of metal on Grimm bones rang through the air as Jaune worked and started applying pressure to Cardin's wound while he fought with the first-aid kit he had in his- Shit! He forgot it back home he-

Things seemed to slow down. Jaune, honestly just wanted to help. His father had laughed at his dream to come to Beacon, his sisters tried to dissuade him but Jaune had kept to his stupid, foolish, and asinine dream... He was going to be a Huntsman.

_His hands began to glow_.

Even if it wasn't much, he could do this much. Even someone like him had to be able to do something right?

_The glow spread across Cardin's chest as he stared at the wound in a trance._

He refused to be useless and let his friends or anyone else die while he had a breath left in his body! Even if he spent all his strength and effort to do so!

Jaune's face was pouring with sweat as he stared at Cardin's wound panting. Th-there... all better...

Jaune blacked out.

* * *

Ruby was eager to fight the Grimm! It looked like the little Black figure was going to help! Yay!

Ruby was excited through her mental haze. These Grimm were tiny! She could totally take them! Ruby didn't wait for the Grimm to make the first move. Ruby wobbled over to the largest clear looking Ursa and kicked the tiny glass figure over. Ruby hummed in satisfaction as she began to gleefully stomp on the rest. Little Black stood back with a tiny shield and spear raised. It was soooo cute! She would have a lot of fun with the little colored figures! Maybe she could make them tiny little guns! That would be awesome!

These thoughts fueling her Ruby began to viciously curb stomp a Ursa against one of the fallen black and grey tree. Something… _dark_… came over her while she attacked.

It felt… _good_…

Ruby attacked more and more viciously. This was _fun_!

One of the Grimm tried to bite her but Ruby just grabbed it and nearly giggled as it squeaked like a rubber ducky. Ruby then threw it up in the air and spiked it down like a volleyball. Ruby tried not to enjoy the little '_crunch_' sound it made. She felt loopy and excited. Was this what Uncle Qrow felt like when he drank? Ruby swatted another Beowolf upward, this time drop kicking it like she had seen during football games her dad sometimes coached.

Ruby actually did giggle at the morbid crack and sharp whine it gave reminding her of that one Pumpkin Pete commercial. The little bunny, defender of humanity's most delicious cereal, would always send the Scary Berry the evil master of Grimm and all his minions flying with kick like that.

"Silly Grimm lord!" Ruby snickered. "Pumpkin Pete's cereal is for kids!"

Ruby then turned her attention to the next few, wondering what she should do to the next Grimm.

* * *

Pyrrha was trying to make sense of the scene before her and had to admit she had no idea what was going on.

Pyrrha was a champion of the ring. She held the record for the most wins of someone her age. A prodigy, a deadly dancer of the spear and shield. Pyrrha had no words for what she witnessed. Not only was the massive Grimm attacking it's own kind, something the books specifically said they never did, not even in territorial disputes, Pyrrha could only watch slack jawed as the large Grimm used so very violent but very Human tactics.

It was an absurd situation and Pyrrha would be quick to write it off as a dream when she saw something. The thing, whatever it was, had begun to 'curb-stomp' an Ursa against a fallen tree. It then proceeded to tear apart the pack that had assembled. It even drop kicked one…

Yep… definitely needed to go see a psychiatrist… She must have tried one of Ren's smoothies on the way here and passed out. Ren swore they were good for you, but Pyrrha had been an athlete willing to eat or drink anything short of drugs to get an edge in the ring and even she wouldn't drink those…

She was snapped out of her stupor when an Ursa was charging her, probably called over by the fight or by Jaune's panic. Dutifully, Pyrrha stood in the way, eyes narrowed, and shield raised. She was ready to die to defend those she loved. Despite the situation and the freaking Ursa charging at her, Pyrrha felt a little flutter in her heart as she realized she loved Jaune. Far from distracting her she focused on it and it gave her even more reason to- and everything went black.

Pyrrha looked around the blackness only to feel a hand, slick with sweat and rough from calluses, grip her shoulder. Pyrrha looked around confused, she could still hear the Ursa breathing, pacing, and sniffing around her. Did it just blind her? She knew Grimm could have strange powers sometimes to cause more fear and chaos but had never heard tale of an Ursa that could cause blindness…

Despite this, the Grimm didn't attack… well them at least. The massive Grimm outside had finally made enough ruckus to garner it's attention. Pyrrha looked around the dark expanse. What was this? Was this what being dead felt like.

"Chill Nikos." None other than Cardin Winchester said behind her. "Just my Semblance."

"Your semblance is Darkness?" Pyrrha asked staring into the black void before her eyes.

"No…" Cardin's voice whispered through the black expanse, right next to her ear. Honestly, it felt like she was back in that cave with Jaune and the Deathstalker. "It's Refraction. I can refract light around me and spread my Aura out… and since I bend all the light around me, it gets a little dark in here..."

Pyrrha looked around in wonder. "But you were-"

"Jauney Boy." Cardin said tersely. He sounded both relieved and angry. "He somehow healed me. What's more is I feel like a million bucks. Whatever he did knocked him out cold though. We need to get him out of here. What's the situation?"

Pyrrha did her best to explain...

* * *

Many things could be said about the Faunus. That they were vengeful or animalistic. None of this compared to Velvet… Yang spilled. She didn't want to, but Velvet could read her body language like an open book and threatened to bring in Fox. Yang didn't know much about Velvet's blind teammate, but his semblance Telepathy could probably do some weird Professor X level shit, so Yang talked.

Velvet, for her part, after hearing the 'Yang version' of what happened looked like she was ready to cry. Her ears were drooping adorably for the terror bunny she was and her sad brown eyes watered.

"She did that… for me?" Velvet asked shakily, almost like she was afraid to believe it.

"Well… yeah." Yang said awkwardly. Yang wasn't a 'feelings' type of gal. Or rather she was emotional, say that to her face and you'll eat pavement, but she didn't handle other's emotions so well. More specifically crying. Yang hated crying. Crying felt like you had given up. A crying Ruby was a bit of her worst nightmare. Yang didn't _do_ crying.

So, when little terrorist bunny, who just pumped her for info better than the freaking Mafia, started to cry, Yang was totally out of her depth. Velvet was sad crying. Not angry crying, not happy crying, or scared crying. Sad crying. The worst kind… And she was adorable… Yang hated seeing the cute ones cry.

"How about we go find her?" Yang said with an easy smile, earning a small smile in return. "I get to go beat up Cardin, and you get to thank Ruby."

"It's just…" Velvet said softly. "Nobody has gone that far to help me before. She…"

"Save the lesbo moment with my sister involved for when I am outta ear shot please!" Yang chimed in, making the bunny girl turn bright pink. That's it, try to make the girl smile, make her laugh, forget about her bad feels and just live. Just focus on me babe…

"It's not like that!" Velvet defended herself quickly. A little too quickly…

"I was just teasing, but now you got me curious with that quick response!" Yang teased while Velvet covered her face. "It's fine. I was hoping to be an aunty, but I guess you and Rubes could always adopt. I wouldn't mind sis having some bunny babies!"

"Yang!" Velvet squeaked.

Yang was totally joking but Velvet's responses were too cute. They traveled to roughly where Ruby would be stationed, Yang all the while teasing Velvet gently about her 'crush' on Ruby and cracking jokes. It was a nice little walk… That is until a half disintegrated Grimm carcass fell from the sky.

The sound of battle filled the air. Yang and Velvet rushed to the area seeing a giant Beowolf standing around the carcasses of its fellows and roaring triumphantly.

* * *

Ruby felt awesome!

She wondered if this was how the monsters in monster movies felt like. She felt big, and strong and powerful! These little Grimm were easy! She was sad when she couldn't see the little colorful figures anymore.

The White one had done something to heal the wounded Indigo one and then little Indigo had done something to hide all of them, even little Black from her sight. She could still kinda see them, but it was like… blurry. Like little Indigo was spread out and faded as well. She could still tell they were there just… they seemed less interesting.

A Ursa and its little friend joined in the fray. The tiny, translucent Grimm swatted at her with their little glass like paws. Ruby sighed and scooped them up. The biggest one was almost the size of a medium sized teddy bear to her. The remaining Beowolfs were like largish rats.

Ruby then got an idea. Ruby held the translucent Ursa in her arms, it roaring in defiance until the very end and- _Squish!_

Ruby couldn't help it. She laughed. The glass Ursa just _squished _in her arms like rotten fruit. Ruby laughed and picked up the next one and the next one. They tried to run away from her or attack, but her Aura kept them from actually hurting her and it was kinda fun! Ruby smiled darkly as a thought came to her mind.

It was like playing with bubble wrap!

_Squish!_

_Crack!_

_Pop!_

_Crunch! _

Ruby giggled as she broke a Beowolf by hugging it, squishing it's brains out it's ears. She laughed as the last tiny, translucent Beowolf's head came off with a sharp _Crack!_

Ruby kept giggling, somewhere in her mind she might have been disturbed how easily and brutally she killed them but right at the moment Ruby felt awesome! That was so much fun! Like playing Mortal Combat! It was kinda icky, but it made the dark part of Ruby's heart flutter to hear so many cracking bones.

Ruby blinked.

Dark part? Where had-? Something snapped back into place in Ruby's head with the force of one of Yang's punches as reality set in and her concussion seemed to finally heal. Ruby stared at her surroundings.

Ruby killed them…

Ruby looked down at her hands. W-would mom be ashamed of her for doing this? Ruby began to shudder, not even noticing the way the White, Black and Indigo figures were joined by a bright Yellow and Bronze little figure.

Hate.

Hatehatehatehatehate…

Ruby angry. But confused. She was mad. But she was scared. She was sad. But still felt giddy. She was all kinds of upset at herself. But she didn't know why and that scared her even more...

She had just-

Ruby wanted to vomit.

There was a line. A line Ruby would not cross.

No matter how much she hated the Grimm she would never allow them the satisfaction of winning. She would never allow them to make her like _them_. She would hold herself back. She would not let them win by becoming like them.

She would be a Huntress. A hero.

Not this…

Ruby stared at the quickly disintegrating bodies of the Grimm she just brutally murdered and felt… empty. She felt hollow. Ruby had lost control… She let her lust for battle and for revenge overcome her… In more than one way she had betrayed everything she had held dear.

Ruby's eyes snapped open, a soft growl escaping her, as she stalked towards the little figures. A sharp, delicious smell was wafting off the Yellow one. Like cookies… like strawberries… Sweet despair… The Bronze one smelt nice too. They all did… All assembled in a neat little row… with their pretty little colors… Just like pretty little M&Ms… The little figures got into a fighting position. Ruby scoffed. How dare they try to-

'No!' Ruby thought regaining control and she shook her head. She was protecting the little colored figures! They were cute! She was going to make them little weapons! They... they... they smelt _so good_…

Ruby snapped back to the other part of her. Staggering towards her quarry snarling, Ruby was irritated with herself. Why did she think that? Cute? Make them weapons? What was-?

Ruby didn't have time to think further as a chubby red figure leapt out of nowhere, broke through her Aura in a single blow, and smote her head clean off her shoulders.

* * *

Pyrrha and Cardin waited with a passed out Jaune. The sounds of dying Beowolves and Ursa, breaking bones, and then something that could only be described as laughter. Laughter… Pyrrha was holding on to her spear with a white knuckle grip. This was wrong… Were Grimm truly so vile that they would kill their own this sadistically? Pyrrha had almost felt sorry for a Grimm as she heard it's last dying whines grow weaker and weaker.

Cardin was silent and had a solid grip on her shoulder. He told her he didn't know how long he could keep it up with three people to hide. Cardin was strong and had managed to last nearly a minute before his Semblance finally fizzled out and they were returned to the world of light. The air, while hot and stuffy in Cardin's enclosure was crisp and cold. Blinking, trying to adjust to the brightness again, Pyrrha looked around and saw the forms of Yang and Velvet coming towards them. Velvet helped her up and even hesitantly offered a hand to Cardin. This was swatted away as he shouldered not only his own but Jaune's weight.

"Okay, mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Yang asked Pyrrha, but it was Cardin who answered.

"That thing nearly killed me, thought it hurt Red and I went after it. Ran into Spear Maiden over here and Jauney Boy-" Cardin started but at Yang's red eyed glare decided to keep be slightly more respectful. "Jaune over here bowled into me and then that thing," Cardin said pointing with Dove's sword. "Came out from behind me and attacked us. Jaune panicked bringing even more Grimm but somehow managed to get me healed. I used my semblance to hide us and the big one over there decided to play with it's buddies instead. Ripped em to shreds."

Velvet paled as she turned to look at the Grimm. "C-cardin… where's Ruby?"

Cardin looked down. Yang stepped forward with a growl.

"Where's my sister asshole!?" Yang snarled grabbing his wrist. Cardin met her crimson eyes dead on.

"She's probably dead okay?!" Cardin said as Yang backed away slowly with a soft 'nonononono.' "She took a stand, and fought that thing with everything. Bought us enough time to run. She died a hero."

Yang slumped to her knees in shock as Cardin looked away. The girls, Pyrrha included, wanted to weep. They had worried and thought about the possibility but…to have it out in the open like that… It was heart wrenching and made everything so, so very real… Yang worked her jaw like she was trying to say something, but a soft growl filled the field.

The largest Beowolf on record came just short of this thing's shoulders. Pyrrha had never dreamed that something this huge was living so close to her new home in Vale. It was big, it was powerful, and it was drooling slightly, panting it's horrendous breath and it's sharp teeth gleaming.

Pyrrha raised her spear, Velvet had a hand on her picture box, Cardin set Jaune down and took Jaune's weapons from him, and Yang stood wiping her tears and engaged her gauntlets in a firm expression.

That's right, Pyrrha thought. This was what Humanity was. This was what it meant to be a Huntsman. You were Humanity's last line of defense. The last stand. It was so easy to forget with the walls, the border guard and even the Huntsmen themselves, but Humanity was always on the brink of extinction. She would not let it fall!

Before they could do anything, however, in a scene reminiscent of one of his 'tales of youth' Peter Port, Grimm Hunter extraordinaire, had sprung out of nowhere and with a clean blow smote the beast's head off it's shoulders.

It was a moment of perfect anti-climax.

Pyrrha could only stare as the chuckling man expertly twirled his axe/blunderbuss. Pyrrha Nikos fell to her knees. She nearly died… Everyone nearly died… but she was alive! But Ruby… Pyrrha shot a look at Yang.

Yang for her part could only stare at the disintegrating corpse with tears streaming down her eyes. Her sister…

Suddenly, Yang's eyes snapped open wide and she ran towards the corpse. Pyrrha thought she was going to aid in it's trip to the world beyond, but her own eyes widened in surprise as Yang ripped the flesh of the beast open and pulled out-

"Ho_ho_! Good eye Miss Xio-Long!" Professor Port said heartily even in this situation. "Be sure to check her vitals and-"

Pyrrha couldn't hear the rest of what the man said as Yang cradled her sister to her body and wept like a small child holding her sister in her arms. Velvet, who had been watching the whole thing and weeping, sank to her knees and began offering a prayer of thanks to the Faunus gods.

Ruby Rose would live to fight another day…

* * *

Somewhere else that same time of day in a much less dramatic and dangerous part of Vale three young Huntsmen were looking for their fourth teammate.

"You sure she went this way?" Ciel asked her black haired teammate. He nodded softly. It was his partner they were looking for.

"She saw a bookstore she wanted to visit later." the boy with black hair and icy blue eyes said in a bland tone. "Figured she might be this way."

Ciel had to admit that it was a good plan. The dotty girl seemed to love the brightly colored and cheerful sign of the bookshop when they came in from the docs the other day.

"Oh! That delightful little shop?" Her third teammate asked prancing around, their gaudy red hair and clothing bouncing as they looked around excitedly. Ciel fought the urge to grit her teeth. How she ended up with a Faunus for her partner she would never know. Especially one such as this… "I wonder if Penny darling would like to go shopping later? I bet she would… Oh Whitely, dear may I borrow your partner this afternoon? I bet we could find something _cute_!"

"No, Grell. I don't need both of you missing." Ciel said tersely. Grell's shimmering green eyes and shark teeth gleamed at her. Ciel wondered, did they knew how much they pissed her off or was just naturally talented?

"Well I was just thinking that we could see the sights together, dear!" Grell said sending a leer towards Whitely who was doing a great job ignoring them. "There was this amazing looking noodle shop as well! I hear they sell fish on the menu!"

"… I thought you were a fish?" Whitely asked, genuinely confused. Grell ignored the unintended slight, however.

"I am a Shark! See, darling!" Grell said with a big smile revealing their rows of sharp teeth and wrapped an arm around Whitely's shoulders, Grell could be kind of handsy. Especially with Whitley… "As I was saying, they sell fish on the menu and noodles for my darling teammate. I might even get to see the girl eat!"

Ciel sighed. Grell, was convinced that Penny was some kind of robot, but even after a month of living in the same dorm could the shark Faunus find any evidence. Grell was so annoying…

"But... Penny eats…" Whitely said with a blank stare. "We made her eat that apple remember?"

"Well… that doesn't matter! I will get her to eat noodle until she explodes!" Grell said squeezing the younger boy's shoulders in a way Ciel was sure was borderline sexual harassment. "So let's find her and-"

"You just want some fish." Ciel and Whitely said accusing the Faunus in a bland monotone.

"And prove your crazy theory that she's a robot…" Ciel continued.

"And apparently to go on a date with me." Whitely commented. Grell flushed.

"W-what? Nonsense! I only wish to show my dear friend Penny and my other valiant teammates something I feel they may truly enjoy!" The Atlesian Faunus said with mock offense. "I have nothing but trust for my compatriot in arms! Even if one of them be a robotic soldier of doom!"

Grell bowed like they had just given a grand oration and received a standing ovation with cries of 'encore'.

Ciel sighed. This was her life now…

Because of the new trade agreement between Vacuo and Atlas some regulations had been changed by some of the more progressive supporters and they had somehow managed to slip into a bill about Faunus rights a segment which would allow a Faunus to become trained Huntsmen of Atlas. Not that Atlas needed soldiers, but the inclusion showed good faith in the Faunus and was a step towards their integration and assimilation into proper society. The problem was that while Grell was a Faunus they were also dramatically _for_ Atlas' interests. Grell's vigor and their natural talent were something to behold but… Ciel was used to the more regimented portion of the Altesian military.

Even so, she accepted the Faunus into her team. One does not ignore a personal recommendation from Admiral Caroline Cordovan for nothing and she had seen his ability firsthand… but she just wished Grell was a little more professional… and that the rules for proper conduct didn't ask for her to honor their request to use gender neutral pronouns… Granted Grell was androgynous enough to make Ciel question whether they were either gender…

'_I am simply _me_ darling! _Fabulous incarnate_! I have no need for such stuffy labels_!' Grell's grating voice scoffed in her head, much to Ciel's chagrin.

All this with her partner, combined with Penny's eccentricities made the leader of Team CSPV or Crispy wish she had been able to lead a more… _normal_ team...

They were just about to come upon the book shop when-

BOOM!

Penny and a mysterious black haired girl burst from the window following an explosion worthy of a Spruce Willis movie. But that wasn't the strangest part.

The girl before, the one that seemed to have rescued their teammate, was a Faunus with small black cat ears.

* * *

**A/N: Questions will be answered in PM or in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**OC list: Yes, sadly I now have one.**

* * *

**Grell: **

**The third member of Team CSPV, partner to the extremely serious Ciel. Name and look are a reference to Grell Sutcliff from 'Black Butler' or 'Kuroshituji'. **

**'Grell' is German and can mean 'abrasive', 'gaudy', and 'tacky'. Their last name is 'Valentine' which is normally associated with Red or Pink color wise and love culturally. So his name literally means 'tacky or abrasive love letter' which I just thought really fit.**

**I chose their character design because I was intrigued watching the first season of RWBY when Penny asked if Blake 'Was a man' despite Blake being very female looking. So, I figured she must have encountered someone that her little robot brain couldn't comprehend, such as someone claiming they were non-binary… Get it? Because she's a robot and- I'm sorry...**

**Then, afterwards, watching Caroline's men and Caroline herself made me wonder if there were more people like them in the Atlas military who were more patriotic than the rest. **

**So, Grell the gender neutral, flamboyant, dramatic, and overly patriotic Shark Faunus was born.**

* * *

**Whitely:**

**Penny's partner and the fourth member of Team CSPV. Yes, he is who you think he is. He is on the OC list because instead of the Jacques clone mini-me he is in cannon, this Whitely is OOC. **

**Sorry, I just felt he would be a good foil for Ruby and give Weiss something to do. More on him later. He is basically the 'black sheep' of the family though and the most affected by his now broken home. Gave him black hair to differentiate him from his sisters.**

* * *

**CSPV:**

**Crispy can refer to golden brown or the popular puffed rice cereal known for their soft beige color and snap crackle pop sounds! **

* * *

…

**Oh. You want to talk about the elephant in the room? Okay fine.**

* * *

**Cardin's Semblance: Refraction**

**Cardin Winchester was supposed to be an allusion to Henry Beufort, the Cardinal of Winchester county England who was supposed to be the one presiding at the burning of Joan of Arc. **

**However, he was only rumored to have been there at the time by a single eyewitness. So, given my version of Cardin's 'less lying and more bending the truth' way of dealing with things and the fact his historical counterpart was said to be there at the burning, but was never seen... I thought it would be funny to give him the power to make himself invisible. **

**While refracting light around him leaves him in the dark as light is moved around him in order to conceal him. But this concealment isn't total as he can still be sensed other ways such as a semblance or Faunus senses, though these will be a tad muffled.**

* * *

…

…

…

… **OKAY FINE…**

* * *

**Ruby's Semblance/Silver eyes power: Grimm Fusion**

**Yep. Took normal fusion and made it emo! Flames for the edgelord! **

**Honestly though, the idea came to me while talking with VigorousEmperor on PM. They suggested using Grimm with special powers as sort of 'mini bosses' and it got me thinking… Eldritch Bunny Rabbit. Like a rabbit Grimm that could move super-fast and take foes off guard… Kinda like Ruby… **

**Then I asked a very dumb question: What if a Grimm was somehow given Aura? **

**This sparked my mind into a frenzy as to what a Grimm with Aura could actually do. Grimm, having no Aura, actually being a challenge to most Huntsmen suddenly having Aura… was terrifying. So, I wanted to give this awesome terrifying power to sweet little Ruby! **

**Figured she could use it like Naruto's Fox cloak... **

**Or Ichigo's Hallow form... **

**Or whatever Black Clover kid's got… **

**Or just about any other shonen protag's super rage fueled power up... You get the idea.**

**The major caveat being that she needs a component, a Grimm, to fuse with. So she would still need help fighting off normal people. **

**Second caveat is that this is still a 'fusion'. Ruby is still somewhere in that monster, but the monster is now in Ruby's head. Thankfully not many of the Grimm are incredibly intelligent but she is still influenced by their instincts. ****Something older or more experienced in battle, like the Nucleave or the Leviathan have the chance to take over her head and use her Aura to protect itself while she is trapped in there…**

**As for how the glorious 'Ruby Titan' was defeated so easily, Professor Port is actually a beast. Figured there had to be something to his tall tales and given he is supposed to be a teacher like Ooblek I figured he was about Port's level. As for why Ruby wasn't harmed, Ruby's power keeps her safe in the Grimm's body until the Grimm is killed and disintegrates. Think Attack on Titan with Eren's transformations… but then imagine the Armored Titan and it's defensive glory. You could maybe break through but good luck. **

**Same shit, just with Aura for Ruby.**

**Once again, sorry for the unoriginal idea but apparently the edginess makes it better than 'love and friendship laser eye bullshit'.**

* * *

**Let me know what you think and do not be afraid to PM me or tell me why my story is bad in a review.**


End file.
